Naruto: The legendary gutsy ninja
by HyperA1985
Summary: Naruto Namikaze together with his ultimate allie and legendary dojutsu the rinnegan Naruto will embark to end will of hatred that cursed ninja world.
1. Chapter 1: Rinnegan awakens

Chapter 1: Rinnegan awakens.

It was nice day until Naruto was being attacked by a ninja which Naruto cried "Leave me alone I am only a kid not some rodent" then ninja said "Shut it demon I lost my sister because of you and for that you deserve to die like demon you are" but as ninja went to attack Naruto his eyes was no longer blue except it was now ripple like so Naruto yelled in sadness "Shinra Tensei".

After Naruto spoke Naruto sent ninja through an old building with shinra Tensei which Naruto quickly fled to the hokage office but as Naruto arrived at hokage office Naruto said "Lord Hokage when I was getting mistreated something happend to my eyes and I defeated a fellow leaf ninja with Shinra Tensei" then Hurizen looked to see that Naruto had the rinnegan so Hurizen explained "Naruto you have got strongest dojutsu known in the ninja world the legendary rinnegan and unlike sharingan or byakugun you have many incredible abilities except if you wish to know who your parents know I can't tell you until your chunin rank shinobi".

As Naruto cheered up Naruto said "Thank you for explaining about rinnegan to me I am going back home to an old abandoned mansion" which Naruto heads back home to old abandoned mansion but as Naruto got in Naruto fell asleep on his bed but as Naruto peacefully sleeps Naruto went into his mind scape except as Naruto arrived in his own mindscape Naruto looked right at 9 tail demon fox Kyuubi then Kyuubi noticed Naruto has the rinnegan so Kyuubi said **"Hello jailer what do I have pleasure of such a visit at time like this"** while Naruto looked at Kyuubi Naruto replied "What are you and why are you in me".

After Naruto spoke Kyuubi replied **"I am Kyuubi the 9 tailed fox demon and why I am here well you are what is known as Jinchuuriki inspecially that your parents entrusted you power to protect Hidden Leaf Village from a threat far greater than I could ever be" **which Naruto said "That is why I am being mistreated people think I am you in human form even when I am nothing like you" then Kyuubi said **"You are kinda like me kit you have been mistreated because your hero that saved Hidden Leaf Village by being my jinchuuriki while I am hated for something that was not really my fault heck only 2 understanded my pain was your parents the very 2 that defeated me in such a frightling like battle"** so Naruto said "What do you mean it is not your fault I have been mistreated because I am your jinchuuriki".

As Kyuubi felt a very slightly angry Kyuubi said **"I was brainwashed by Madara Uchiha and what is more he killed your parents the 2 that understood my pain and Kit I will confess my plot to you my plot to get revenge on that bastard" **which Naruto felt like crying as Naruto said "You been suffering longer than me and for what it is worth me being your jinchuuriki I am sorry that you had to suffer the bastard that killed my parents will pay for what he did to us" so Kyuubi calms down as Kyuubi said **"Kit thank you for understanding my pain I will make it up to you by telling you everything I know about rinnegan since path of six sages was like grandfather to me Kyuubi strongest of the tailed beasts"** so Naruto asked "What are the abilities I have Kyuubi I know path of six sages has 6 abilities I don't know what the abilities are".

After Naruto spoke Kyuubi explained **"Alright path is called Animal path, second path is Asura path, third path is Deva path, fourth path is Human path, fifth path is Naraka path and finally sixth path is Preta path plus you have extra path that is outer path you could say rinnegan is path of seven sages when outer path is center path" **then Naruto replied "Seven paths that is awesome except what does each path do" so Kyuubi explained **"Animal path allows you to summon a summoning creature, Asura path is allows you to summon any weapon you desire, Deva path where you can manilpulate oppoents magnetism, Human path is where you can remove the opponents soul, Naraka path is where you can revive someone you care about or interogate an enemy, Petra path allows you to absorb chakra and to block attacks without recieving damage plus Outer path is allows you to revive multiple people that you care about heck Outer path allows you to even use demonic statue chains on opponents that been summoned witha forbidden jutsu"**.

After Kyuubi spoke Naruto said "That is incredible what else do you know about rinnegan" which Kyuubi explained **"You will have 5 chakra elements and you will also have Ying/Yang chakra element inspecially that with Ying/Yang chakra element you will able to create anything from a living person to a ninja tool" **then Naruto replied "Thank you kyuubi for informing me everything that you know about rinnegan I promise to use my eyes wisely heck I will even use Animal path ability to summon you just to give you some kind of freedom" so Kyuubi said **"That is kind of you kit but now I suggest that you wake up because you need to get to ninja academy and Naruto go make your parents proud"**.

On the next day Naruto got changed into his ninja gear which Naruto had some breakfast then Naruto went of to ninja academy but as Naruto arrived Naruto thought "OK Kyuubi time that I show my parents something for them to be proud of" so Naruto went into ninja academy but as Naruto got in Naruto went to where his classroom is knowing that it is not going to be easy be accepted inspecially that there will be people who will pick on Naruto just because they think they are better than Naruto Namikaze who goes by name Naruto Uzumaki until he gets told who his parents are.


	2. Chapter 2: Ninja academy

Chapter 2: Ninja academy.

While in ninja academy everyone was talking until Iruka said "Alright you lot enough chit chat I like you to meet a new student his name is Naruto Uzumaki" which Naruto came into classroom then Naruto said "Hello name is Naruto Uzumaki and I hope that we can get along with each other" sop Iruka said "Naruto you can sit next to Sasuke Uchiha" but as Naruto went to sit next to Sasuke Naruto sat down on his seat until a pink haired girl said "Hey you get away from my Sasuke you don't deserve to sit next to survivor of Uchiha clan".

After pink haired girl spoke Naruto said "Shut it pink Banshee Iruka Sensei told me to sit next to Sasuke and for you information you pink banshee I would watch your mouth before someone burns that hair of yours" which blonde haired girl said "Like billboard brow said you don't deserve to sit next to Sasuke because only people like me can sit next to Sasuke" then Naruto replied "Look whoever you are if you want to join that pnk banshee I would watch your mouth and Iruka sensei told me to sit with Sasuke Uchiha even if he might not want me to sit with him" so Sasuke looked at Naruto as Sasuke replied "Just ignore those 2 fangirls non of them are worthy to sit with an uchiha like me and Naruto I would rather have you sit with me than them since they will not leave me alone even when I am survivor of Uchiha clan".

After Sasuke spoke Naruto said "Your a survivor of that clan what happends to them" which Sasuke replied "I will tell you later Naruto because I want to get on with this before those 2 fangirls gets on my nerves" then Naruto thought "This Uchiha is not like Uchiha you told me about and whatever happend I can't have him suffer lonelyness no matter how painful it appears to be" so Naruto replied "once this is finished why don't you come over to my place I could do with some company since we both are suffering from lonelyness" as Sasuke looked at naruto Sasuke said "Sure Naruto that would be nice inspecially anywhere away from those 2 be home sweet home to me".

After Sasuke spoke Iruka said "Right can anyone tell me what happend when Fugaku Uchiha and Minato Namikaze faced with each other back in their days of chunin exams" which Sasuke stood up with Naruto as Sasuke replied "My father was defeated by Lord Hokage Minato by using combination of his incredible speed and incredible skills heck jutsu Lord Hokage used to defeat my father was a jutsu that might have been lost a Namikaze clan jutsu the rasengan" then Naruto said "Fugaku has tried to block rasengan with fireball jutsu except the rasengan was such an incredible jutsu that it even stopped Hiashi Hyuuga's 8 tr grams rotation" so the 2 sat back on their seat.

As 2 sat back down on their seat Iruka said "That is correct you 2 and now that lesson is done for today everyone go home because tomorrow is going to be genin exams" which Sasuke went back to abadonned mansion with Naruto then as 2 agot in abadonned mansion Naruto said "Sasuke the room next to mine is your room and if you wish to stay here with me until your place is fully restored I would welcome it with open arms" so Sasuke replied "That seems fair enough and Naruto sleep well because tomorrow we shall become 2 genin ranked shinobi inspecially that you are my friend Naruto no matter what those weaklings think of our friendship we shall defeat the lonelyness together as a team that shall light the way against the darkness".

After Sasuke spoke he went to his room to have a good sleep which Naruto fell asleep which Naruto went into a dream where he saw what happend to Sasuke's clan which Naruto thought "What the ramen is going on no Uchiha deserves this amount of suffering" then Naruto saw who the attacker was but as Naruto looked who the attacker was the attacker was non other than Madara Uchiha former leader of Uchiha clan so Naruto looked to see Sasuke Uchiha looking scared except as Naruto went over to frightend Sasuke Naruto quickly pulled the cover to hide where they are hiding hoping that Madara Uchiha is unable to find where 2 are hiding.

As the 2 woke up they both looked shocked which Sasuke came into Naruto's room which Sasuke said "Naruto you mind if I tell you what happend to my clan" then Naruto replied "It is up to you Sasuke I don't mind because it might be linked to what happend to my parents" so Sasuke explained "3 days ago my clan was attacked by our own ancestor Madara Uchiha and when I came back from a little walk I found out that nearly all my clan members except for my big brother was killed heck my brother was crying in alot of pain that he fled from Uchiha clan" as Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder Naruto said "That same bastard is one that killed my parents causing us 2 become orphans except we shall be orphans no more because Uchiha and whatever clan I am from will be forever as allies no matter what bad blood they might have had in the past".

On the next day 2 had their breakfast which they went of to ninja academy where genin exams is going to take place but as they finally arrived they sat next to each other which as 2 Sasuke fangirls was about to speak Sasuke said "Whatever your going to say Naruto is my friend and if you say something unkind to my friend I will not show any forgiveness because Naruto saved me from the pit of lonelyness just as I saved Naruto from the same pit of lonelyness" then Naruto said "Sasuke is my friend and you 2 leave him alone he does not need you chasing him because you don't understood the pain we both feel since you have family while we only have each other even if people does not even approve of my friendship with Sasuke Uchiha survivor of Uchiha clan".


	3. Chapter 3: Genin exams

Chapter 3: Genin exam.

As Naruto looked with bravery Iruka said "Alright we will start with first part of genin exam transformation jutsu and clone jutsu" which Sasuke walked over to Iruka then Naruto said "Common Sasuke show them what you got" so Sasuke replied "You got it Naruto I will show what an Uchiha is capable of" as Sasuke formed a hand sign Sasuke yelled "Transform" but as Sasuke transformed everyone was shocked except for Naruto who smiled to see Sasuke tranformed into what Naruto look like if he become hokage".

After Sasuke changed into Naruto he changed back which Sasuke formed a two handed hand sign as Sasuke yelled "Shadow clone jutsu" then Sasuke made a perfect Shadow clone of himself so Sasuke went over to Naruto as Naruto went over to Iruka then as Sasuke shadow clone got dispelled Naruto formed a 2 handed hand sign as Naruto yelled "Shadow clone jutsu" but as Naruto made a perfect shadow clone 2 Naruto's formed a hand sign as they both yelled "Transformation jutsu" so both Naruto's transformed into perfect copy of Sasuke's parents.

After 2 Naruto's changed into Sasuke's parents Naruto shadow clone dispelled which Naruto changed back then Naruto said "Iruka sensei me and Sasuke has too much chakra to form normal clone jutsu except that is why we used shadow clone jutsu" so Iruka said "Thats alright Naruto as long you informed me why you could not do clone jutsu shadow clone jutsu was next best thing to use pass the first part of genin exams" while everyone else did the same other academy sensei Mizuki arrived knowing that he has perfect plan to use on Naruto.

As Mizuki arrived Mizuki said "Right second part of genin exams is a spar and it will be in set of 2 meaning 2 against 2" which Naruto and Sasuke nodded to each other so they stepped up together until Neji stepped up with Kiba but as they stepped up Naruto said "We are up against 2 people of 2 different clans" while Sasuke looked at Neji Sasuke said "Naruto you have Inazuka I will take the Hyuuga because Uchiha has score to settle with Hyuuga inspecially that their little brawl was interupted years ago by non other than Lord Hokage Hurizen".

After Sasuke spoke Naruto went to attack Kiba until Kiba hits Naruto with piecing fang then Neji went to attack Sasuke until Sasuke formed a 2 handed hand sign as Sasuke yelled "Fire style fireball jutsu" then Sasuke fireballed Neji but as 2 went to attack Sasuke Naruto formed a 2 handed hand sign as Naruto yelled "Shadow clone jutsu" sp Naruto formed a shadow clone to protect Sasuke except as shadow clone got caught Sasuke striked the 2 members of hidden leaf village's 2 different clans knowing that Sasuke is thankul to Naruto for protecting him.

After Naruto protected Sasuke Mizuki said "That is enough you 2 passed" which everyone else sparred with each other then Mizuki said "Alright Naruto and Sasuke are top genin because of their team work as everyone else is belong them leaving dead last to be Sakura Haruno plus Ino Yamanka as Naruto gave Sasuke a thumb up Naruto said "Nice work Sasuke I knew we coud do it and we are one step closer to fulfil whatever our dream is" so Sasuke replied "Your right on that Naruto our dream will be fulfilled you can go for hokage I will go for being your personal bodyguard heck we can both go for becoming head of our clan".

After Sasuke spoke the 2 went to Ichuraku ramen to celebrate their success of becoming genin which as they got to Ichuraku ramen Naruto said "Sasuke I hope we get to be in same team together because with your skills combined with my skills we will be undefeatable team even greater than our parents" then Sasuke replied "That will be the day Naruto that will be day that Uchiha and your clan will be allies and if your clan needs help Uchiha clan shall help you just as your clan help Uchiha clan if they are in trouble" so 2 sat down ready to oreder their favourite ramen even knowing that they are beintg watched by Sasuke 2 fangirls the 2 dead lasts while they enjoyed their ramen they was thinking about one goal they have in common eliminate Madara Uchiha for all what he has done to not only Naruto also what he done to Sasuke.

As they finished their ramen that Tenchi gave them Naruto wispered "2 dead last are watching us Sasuke how do you think we should avoid them" which Sasuke replied "That should be challenging enough all we need to to trick them with shadow clone jutsu and when we return home to that mansion your living in we can dispell the shadow clone" then Naruto said "Sasuke your a genius using the old prank n escape trick" as 2 formed a 2 handed hand sign they wispered "Shadow clone jutsu" while they formed a shadow clone each the originals escape back to Naruto's place as the 2 shadow clones dashed of to different place knowing Sakura along with Ino are following them.

As 2 originals got back to Naruto's place the 2 dispelled their shadow clone which 2 started laughing then Naruto said "I can't elieve they fell for such a trick we pulled of and by now they are at home crying for what we did" so Sasuke replied "That will teach them not to follow me and Naruto if I want a girlfriend I would rather have one that will love me for who I am not for being one of the last 3 Uchiha's" but as they stopped laughing Naruto said "Same ere Sasuke I would rather have a girlfriend who will accept me for who I am not for being a jinchuuriki".

After spoke with each other they went to get some sleep knowing that tomorrow is the day that their teams will be decided which while they are peacefully sleeping Naruto had dream where he was looking at 4th hokage and red death then the 2 woke up on the next day knowing that day is the day they will be getting their team picked inspecially that they both do not want Haruno or Yamanka on their team as they want a girl that will not act as a fangirl or dislikeful bully.


	4. Chapter 4: Genin team match up

Chapter 4: Genin team match up.

After they woke up they changed from their night time gear to their ninja gear which they had breakfast then went of right to ninja academy to see what genin team match up is then Iruka said "Right team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Isaribi with team sensei Kakashi Hatake" then Kakashi appeared as Kakashi said "Right team 7 lets get over to trainning ground 1 for team introduction and a teamwork excersize" so team 7 went of to team 1 trainning ground as Iruka said "Team 8 is Hinata Hyuuga, KIba Inazuka and Shino Abrame with team sensei Kurenai Yuhri" but as Kurenai arrived Kurenai said "Team 8 time for us to get over to trainning ground 8 for team intro plus a teamwork excersize".

After Kurenai spoke team 8 went of to their meeting point which Iruka said "Team 9 is Neji Hyuuga, TenTen Weaponchi and Rock lee with team sensei Might Guy" then Might guy appeared as Might guy said "Alright team with power of youth let us head of to our meeting point trainning ground 5 for team intro including a teamwork excersize" so team 9 went of to their meeting point while Iruka said "Alright team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi and Ino Yamanka with team sensei Asuma Saratobi" but as Asuma arrived Asuma said "Team time to get over to roof top of team intro along with teamwork excersize".

After Asuma spoke team 10 went of to their meeting point which Iruka said "Finally Team 11 is Sakura Haruno, Sai and Shin with team sensei Rin Inazuka" then Rin Inazuka appeared so rin Inazuka said "Team follow me to our meeting point trainning ground 7 otherwise known as flower meadow for team intro and teamwork excersize" so team 11 went of to trainning ground 7 while with team 7 Kakashi said "Alright before we begin teamwork excersize tell me about yourself" but as Naruto looked calm Naruto said "Kakashi sensei why don't you tell us about yourself because that way we get to see how team intro is all about".

After Naruto spoke Kakashi said "My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes is my team mate Rin Inazuka, reading Icha Icha, Icha Icha movies, my dislikes is people to spit at dying of Minato sensei, Traitors and those who spit honor of my friend Obito Uchiha but my goal is to fulfil Minato sensei's wish plus Obito Uchiha's wish inspecially my dream is to acomplish Minato sensei's wish along with Obito Uchiha's wish by being a good sensei" then Kakashi said "Alright Isaribi it is your turn to introduce yourself to your 2 team mates".

After Kakashi spoke Isaribi said "My name is Isaribi, my likes is a certain hero of this village, Ramen, my dislikes is fangirls that calls themself a kunoichi, Icha Icha stuff, my dream is to make this villages hero happy and my goal is to not only be personal advisor of 6th hokage also be personal bodyguard of 6th hokage" then Kakashi said "Alright Sasuke it is your turn to introduce yourself to your 2 team mates" so Sasuke replied "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, my likes is my friend Naruto, Ramen, will of fire, my dislikes is my ancestor Madara Uchiha, people pick on Naruto my dream is to become official head of Uchiha clan and my goal is to be Naruto's bodyguard when he becomes hokage except added goal is to end hatred Uchiha has with Senju clan even when there might be any survivors of Senju clan".

After Sasuke spoke Kakashi said "Finally it is your turn ripple eyes" which naruto replied "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes is my friend Sasuke, will of fire, ramen, a girlfriend who will love me for who I am not for what I host, my dislike is Madara Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanka, IchaIcha books, IchaIcha movies, my dream is to be 6th hokage and my goal is to form clan alliance with Uchiha clan when I become head of whatever clan I am from" then Kakashi thought "Lets see I have Aqua girl, Obito's legacy and my sensei's only son well looks like my mission Obito left me along with my mission Minato Sensei has finally began".

After Kakashi thought to himself Kakashi said "Right for teamwork excersize I like you to try get these 3 bells of me and you need to come at me with an intent to defeat me in a match but if you fail you got back to square 1 by going back to being academy students since I noticed that each of you are wearing your genin headbands that has the symbol of Hidden leaf village anyways gets some rest because tomorrow we start our first mission as team 7 inspecially that it is not going to be an easy D rank mission that newky formed genin teams normally start with".

After Kakashi spoke Naruto asked "Will you out out with me Isaribi" which Isaribi replied "Are you asking me out on a date Naruto" then Naruto said "I am asking you out on a date Isaribi and if you say no I will understand" so isaribi replied "I love to go out on a date with you Naruto" while couple went of to Ichuraku ramen Naruto passed Sasuke went of to Ichuraku ramen to see if he can find himself a girlfriend that is not fangirl based inspecially that girl Sasuke wants to be with is one that not only respects Namikaze clan also the Uchiha clan.

As couple arrived at Ichuraku ramen Sasuke arrived with a girlfriend of his own which as Sasuke arrived with his own girlfriend Sasuke said "Naruto I like you to meet my girlfriend Maiyisha Kenaisha otherwise pyro girl of leaf village" then Naruto said "Nice to meet you Maiyisha my name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is my girlfriend Isaribi Aquasha" so Maiyaisha replied "Nice to meet you Isaribi and nice to meet you too Naruto my boyfriend told me alot about you being hero of the leaf except he not told me why your hero of the leaf" as Isaribi smiled Isaribi said "It is nice to meet you Maiyisha we should live together at least until our future comes true".


	5. Chapter 5: Team 7 mission

Chapter 5: Team 7 mission.

On the next day Naruto, Sasuke and Isaribi is at hokage office with Kakashi which Kakashi said "Lord Hokage you have a mission for us" then Hurizen replied "Ohh yes the mission your mission is to protect the bridge builder named Tasua" so Tasuna came into hokage office as Tasuna said "I hoped for ninja and these are ones signed to protect me well I might as well take what I can" but as Naruto looked at Tasuna Naruto explained "I sence something worrying Tasuna and whatever rank that this mission turns out to be I am not going to leave innocent person to defend of himself" but as Hurizen was about to sign paperwork Naruto said "Lord Hokage Hurizen you may be jutsu professor except when it comes to dealing with paperwork I know perfect weapon against paperwork that not even you have noticed".

After Naruto spoke Hurizen said "Common naruto tell me I must know secret to defeat my arch foe the paperwork" which Naruto said "I wish I could tell you except the jutsu I have in mind is kinda classed as forbidden jutsu" then Hurizen said "If you tell me Naruto I will not only tell you who your parents are I will give you seat of the council and everything that your parents own including keys to your parents place" so Naruto replied "Perfect weapon against paperwork is in fact a jutsu known as Shadow clone jutsu heck I might not be hokage I am at least genius when it comes to how defeat paperwork without even having to put up with paperwork related stress".

After Naruto spoke Hurizen said "Why did I not think of that Naruto as I promised I will tell you all that I know heck here are keys to Namikaze mansion anyways your father was my successor Minato Namikaze the yellowflash of Hidden Leaf Village as your mother is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze red death of hidden leaf but more importantly she was former jinchuuriki of 9 tail fox demon and Sasuke you don't have Madara's will of hatred that your father had you have Izuna Uchiha's will of courage because unlike Madara his brother Izuna had a special gift the gift of uchiha light heck it is extreamilu rare for an Uchiha be born with uchiha light".

After Hurizen spoke Naruto said "You may call me Naruto Namikaze head of Namikaze clan" which Kakashi looked ashamed as Kakashi said "Naruto your father was my and Rins sensei and I am sorry I did not fulfil my sensei's mission when you was being mistreated" then Naruto said "You have been forgiven Kakashi Sensei you can still fulfil your final mission that my father has given you and Sasuke once the council meeting happens I like you to join me since I am going to petition for you to be given council seat of uchiha clan" so Sasuke said "Uchiha light of Izuna Uchiha that makes sence why I was never cursed by Uchiha's will of hatred and I am going to do what no Uchiha ever done before end the hatred Uchiha has for senju by challenging survivor of senju clan to an exabition match in chunin exams arena".

After Naruto spoke he recieved keys to Namikaze mansion along with a tri pronged kunai and 2 letters which team 7 went of with Tasuna to land of waves except as they arrived in land of waves Naruto said "Hold on everyone this does not feel right there are 2 puddles and it never rained since I can see chakra network on these 2 puddles" so Sasuke said "Naruto is right my sharingan may have not been awakend yet I still can sence chakra like Naruto can" then Sasuke formed a tiger hand sign as Sasuke yelled "Fire style fireball jutsu" while Sasuke fireballed what looked like 2 puddles the 2 puddles changed back to 2 unknown shinobi.

As 2 unknown shinobi made their appearance Kakashi said "Demon brothers Moku and Daku" which Moku said "Kakashi Hatake I see that you know us except that will not help you because that old guy the bridge builder can not be allowed to live" then Doku said "My brother is right copycat ninja that bridge builder must die to ensure Gato to rise in power" then Naruto said "Looks like it is your unlucky day demon brothers because you are up against leader of Namikaze clan and next to be leader of Uchiha clan" so Kakashi said "Isaribi protect the bridge builder I will assist you while legacy of my team mate along with legacy of my sensei handles the demon brothers".

After Kakashi spoke he protects bridge builde with Isaribi's help which Naruto said "Sasuke you know any fireball jutsu that works perfectly well with water style jutsu" then Sasuke said "I do Naruto and whatever your planning I am ready to back you up" so Sasuke formed tiger hand sign at same time Naruto formed a different 2 handed hand sign but as demon brothers went to attack 2 destined to be clan leaders they yelled "Water style burning water pistol" while they burning water pistoled demon brothers Isaribi used water style water wall to protect bridge builder knowing Kakashi is using shadow cone to protect himself and Isaribi from any incoming attacks.

After 2 demon brothers been hit with water style burning water pistol Naruto yelled "Human path soul removal" which Naruto took soul of 2 demon brothers knowing that Naruto gained information from 2 demon brothers who had got their soul ripped out of their body by human path Naruto used then Naruto explained "Bridge builder is hiding something from us and what I know this mission is actually low level A rank mission heck demon brothers are nothing like 2 we will encounter" so bridge builder explained what is going on knowing that he does not want to be questioned by Kakashi or one of his 3 students inspecially when Naruto could use rinnegan or Sasuke to use non damaging skills to get answers from Tasuna.

After Tasuna explained what happend the field got covered in mist which Kakashi said "Everyone get ready because this foe is stronger than 2 demon brothers" then Naruto yelled "Petra path" so Naruto absorbed mist revealing a meber of seven swordsman of mist as Kakashi looked at one that used hidden mist jutsu Kakashi said "Zabuza Mamochi demon of the mist I never thought you of all people work of that scum bag Gato except if you plan to kill Tasuna we will stop you no matter what it takes because Gato's rein of terror will come to an end".


	6. Chapter 6: Sasuke and Naruto team up

Chapter 6: Enter courage of Uchiha and Namikaze.

After Kakashi spoke Naruto yelled "Asura path" which Naruto summoned to his hand brother of Samehada destroyer then Naruto said "Zabuza Momoch meets brother of Samehada destroyer so Naruto readied destroyer so Zabuza went to attack Naruto until Naruto blocked Zabuza's sword with his own sword as Zabuza smiled Naruto said "Your good Zabuza there is goodness in your heart" while Zabuza readys his sword Zabuza said "What do you know of goodness Mizukage Yagura claimed war against bloodline shinobi and I can't help because I was claimed as a missing ninja along with my son a bloodline user".

After Zabuza spoke Naruto said "Tell me Zabuza is your Mizukage that vile or could it be that something is seriously wrong because I happen to be bloodline ninja and I am son of yellowflash Minato Namikaze the 4th hokage" which Zabuza said "What could you do Lord Mizukage Yagura has power of 3 tailed beast Sanbi" then Naruto said "I have 9 tailed fox demon Kyuubi the strongest of the 9 bijuu and if you claim your Mizukage turned rotten on bloodline I shall meet with Mizukage myself anyways I sence your son to appear but for now let us finish this little spar match of honor" so Naruto placed his sword down as Zabuza placed his own sword down not knowing how Naruto plans to stop Mizukage's rule against the bloodline shinobi.

As Zabuza formed a 2 handed hand sign Naruto formed a 2 handed hand sign which Zabuza yelled "Water style water dragon jutsu" then Naruto yelled "Water style hydro shot jutsu" so Naruto over powered water dragon as Zabuza got hit with hydro shot jutsu but as Naruto was about to pretend finish Zabuza of a masked ninja arrived to protect Zabuza not knowing Naruto senced the masked ninja except as masked ninja appeared defend Zabuza the masked ninja said "Thank you for keeping my father busy I have been trying to find him because he has secret that rightfully for me to know inspecially that it secret is who my mother is".

After masked ninja spoke Naruto said "Drop the act ninja ninja or shall I say Haku Momochi I knew that you was not really trying to find him since you was watchinf while you was hiding yourself" which Haku said "I am pleased that you know of me except we will take down that bridge builder now" then Zabuza said "Enough Haku they are not the enemy anymore because son of 4th hokage told me that he shall meet Yagura himself" so Haku said "Very well father I approve because Yagura caused much damage to Hidden Mist Village" so Naruto said "Alright explain to we when Yagura started disliking bloodline shinobi" as Zabuza explained when Yagura started disliking bloodline shinobi Naruto along with Saasuke knew only person capable of pulling such a rotten trick make Yagura dislike bloodline ninja.

As Naruto looked at Kakashi Naruto said "Kakashi sensei it appears that the person made Mizukage Yagura claim war against bloodline ninja of his own village is same bastard that caused me and Sasuke to suffer lonelyness except we shall suffer no more" which Naruto went of with Sasuke to Hidden Mist Village then as they finally arrived Naruto went over to red haired woman so Naruto said "Where is Yagura located in this village" but red haired woman looked at Naruto red haired woman said "Nephew is that really you or am I just imaging things because I am sure that you look my my sisters husband Minato Namikaze" while Naruto was about to figure out what red haired woman mean red Naruto said "If your my mothers sister that means you are my aunt a survivor of Uzumaki clan allies of Namikaze clan".

After Naruto spoke red haired woman replied "You got that right nephew I am your aunt Mei Uzumaki and your 2 cousins are also alive except they are both in 2 different locations away from me" which Naruto said "I will bring them back to Hidden Mist Auntie Mei and now me along with my friend Sasuke Uchiha are going to meet up with Lord Mizukage Yagura because we know that he is not acting himself since this war your village has with itself" then Mei said "Yagura is at the tower over there in sector alpha" so Naruto went of with Sasuke to meet up with Yagura knowing Zabuza returned to Hidden Mist village with Haku but as the 2 got over to Yagura's tower something happend as Sasuke's sharingan finally been awakend inspecially that the timing for the sharingan to be awakend was right on time.

As Sasuke's sharingan awakend Naruto said "Lord Misukage Yagura I am Naruto Namikaze a jichuuriki like you and this is my bestfriend Sasuke Uchiha one of the 3 surviving Uchiha's" which Yagura said "Bloodline scumm you will die for intruding on my tower" then Naruto said "Fellow jinchuuriki you are not being yourself because someone is controlling you with a genjutsu turning you against the bloodline shinobi of your own village" then Yagura said "Nobody is controlling me I am the Mizukage the leader of Hidden Mist village" so Sasuke said "If nobody is controlling you why do I sence that vile bastard Madara Uchiha since he is only Uchiha capable to brainwash someone like of you" but as Yagura went to attack Sasuke Naruto yelled "Fellow Jinchuuriki Yagura look into your heart and see the true you that is suffering from extream pain" while Yagura closed his eyes his noticed that Naruto was right that Yagura was being brainwashed by Madara Uchiha until Yagura yelled "Get out of my head you murderous bastard I am Mizukage of Hidden Mist Village and Jinchuuriki of 3 tailed beast Sanbi not a puppet for you to control with those sharingan of yours".

After Yagura thought to himself he broke out of Madara Uchiha's genjutsu which Yagura went to the balcony as Yagura yelled "People of Hidden Mist Village stop this at once you are not at war because I Yagura here by announce that my successor Mei Uzumaki is now 5th Mizukage and with Mei Uzumaki being yur Mizukage under guidance of me being her personal advisor never again shall we suffer pain of civil war plus I here by degree hero of Hidden Mist my fellow jinchuuriki Naruto Namikaze and his allie Sasuke Uchiha" so everyone stopped fighting as they cheered for 2 that saved Yagura from suffering ultimate form of pain the suffering of remembering the bloodline ninja who suffered from the pain of Hidden Mist Village civil war while Naruto returned with Sasuke to his sensei the 2 felt a little better knowing that they foiled Madara Uchiha's plan to have Mizukage Yagura being brainwashed to hand over 3 tailed beast Sanbi to the evil organization known as akatsuki.

As Naruto looked at Kakashi Naruto explained "Kakashi sensei me and Sasuke have foiled Madara Uchiha's plan to obtain 3 tailed beast by breaking it's jinchuuriki Yagura from a powerful genjutsu heck I met my aunt the 5th Mizukage Mei Uzumaki one of 3 surviving Uzumaki clan members" then Kakashi said "Well done Naruto and Sasuke you have made me proud anywanys we still have matter of ending Gato's rein of terror" so Naruto picked up his sword destroyer as Naruto turned it back into YigYang chakra knowing that once it changed back into YingYang chakra it returned back home into Naruto's chakra network but as Gato arrived with group of thugs Gato said "Hiring shinobi is costs me money and I would rather have a job done for nothing and by if you don't mind surrender the bridge builder or die".

After Gato spoke Naruto said "How could you use people like that you vile scum bag Zabuza and his son Haku only wanted to make new path of peace in their village not be used as your twisted decoys" which Team 7 noticed that a slight surge of red chakra started spiraling around Naruto until Naruto said in angrish voice "Gato you vile scum bag for using 2 innocent people for your personal gain I will show no mercy to you or those thugs or yours because only thing that you will recieve as payment is your death" so Naruto furiously went to attack Gato's thugs killing ethem one by one leaving Gato to defend for himself then Gato said "Please I will give you anything money, women anything you want I beg of you let me live" not knowing what is happening team watched in shock as Naruto said "What I want is land of wave to be free from your control and as payment for me to make that happen I will take your life".

After Naruto spoke Naruto yelled "Human path soul removal" which Naruto killed Gato due effect of having his soul removed then Naruto calmed down knowing Kyuubi's chakra went back home into Kyuubi's chakra network so Naruto looked a little sad as Naruto explained "Sensei I killed people I killed them with my own 2 hands and why did it feel enjoyable" then Kakashi said "Naruto those was bad people you killed you are hero who not only saved Hidden Mist Village you have saved Land of waves even with help from Sasuke Uchiha and not even I was like that when Obito Uchiha was still alive" but as Naruto cheered up Naruto replied "Thank you Kakashi sensei I needed that and I sence that you are hiding something in that mask of yours meaning it is time you tell Sasuke what happend to Obito Uchiha".

As Kakashi uncovered his eye revealing a sharingan eye Kakashi said "Sasuke many years ago I was part of old team 7 with Rin Inazuka and Obito Uchiha with Minato Sensei being team leader as one of our jonin missions was at place called Kannabi bridge until that unfaithful day where some Rock Rock shinobi striked causing a rock to crush right into Obito leaving half of his body uncrushed heck my own eye was badly damaged due to the attack of Hidden Rock villoage shinobi" Which Sasuke said "That explains why you have sharingan eye Obito entrusted you his eye and you exchanged your badly damaged eye for Obito's sharingan eye ensuring you to become what your nicknamed the copycat ninja except did Obito say anything to you Kakashi sensei" then Kakashi said "Obito said to me his dying wish was me protect heir of Uchiha light that heir Obito personally picked was you Sasuke Uchiha the times you thought you was alone I was there looking out of you without having you seeing where I was hiding heck I was doing same for you Naruto since Minato sensei along with Lady Kushina left me final mission from them to protect you from the harshness of life" so Sasuke felt like crying with Naruto knowing that they have been untrusted to continue their legacy no matter how challenging it is going to be for them.


	7. Chapter 7: Namikaze and Uchiha parents

Chapter 7: Return of Namikaze and Uchiha parents.

After the 2 had their little cry they cheered up as Tasuna said "I think this bridge shall be called great Naruto bridge in honor of Naruto's bravery to save land of waves from control of Gato" which a young boy came over to Naruto as young boy said "I want to grow up be just like you someday" which Naruto said "to become a ninja it takes alot of trainning with hard work and time at a ninja academy" then team 7 went of back to hokage office then 2 hours later they arrived at hokage office so Kakashi said "Lord Hokage the mission was a right success we managed to release land of waves from control of Gato except Naruto and Sasuke saved Hidden Mist Village with pure courage that strong enough that Mizukage broke out of a powerful genjutsu allowing Hidden Mist Village be at peace with Mei Uzumaki being 5th Mizukage" while Hurizen looked proud Hurizen said Excellent job you 2 by right you should be promoted to chunin except my blasted village council elders are against that inspecially they think you 2 should not be able to leave Hidden Leaf Village without protection".

After Hurizen spoke team 7 went home except for Sasuke who went back with Naruto to the abandoned mansion which Naruto formed a 2 handed hand sign as Naruto said "Wind style great twister" then Naruto undusted the whole entire mansion with great twister then Naruto saw a logo which Naruto said "Sasuke look at this that is symbol of Uchiha clan and there is a note on it saying to my succor of Uchiha light legacy is you are reading this it means that this whole entire mansion along with everything I own now belongs to you including the inheritance that I left for you to use as you wish" so Sasuke felt a little down as Sasuke said "My fellow Uchiha Obito Uchiha left this for me including the jutsu scrolls but what are you going to do Naruto you have been my bestfriend I can't allow you to suffer lonelyness I have suffered" but as Naruto gave a thumbs up Naruto replied "Hey Sasuke don't look at this in negative way your leader of Uchiha clan now just as I am leader of Namikaze clan heck Namikaze clan mansion might be near by yours since we are clan allies".

As Naruto gave Sasuke keys to Uchiha mansion Naruto went of to Namikaze clan mansion until he noticed that he was right the Namikaze clan mansion was not far from Uchiha mansion then Naruto used his keys to open the door so Naruto moved into Namikaze clan mansion knowing Sasuke went back into Uchiha mansion so Naruto opened one letter which said "To my dear son Naruto I am your father Minato Namikaze the 4th hokage of leaf village if you are reading this I am dead because I died from using Uzumaki clans forbidden jutsu death reaper seal as you know that jutsu costs the casters life anyways I am sorry that I made you into 3rd 9 tails jinchuuriki I hope you can forgive me putting a such aheavy burden heck even 9 tails was sad that I was not able to live long enough to raise you" then Naruto opened second letter that said "Dear my only son Naruto I am your mother Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and if your reading this letter I died from fight against Madara uchiha anyways Madara threatend your father if your father does not leave me Madara would kill you inspecially that he even destroyed your old blankie with explosive tags except your father saved you with his signature jutsu that made him be known as yellowflash the jutsu known as lightling thunder god jutsu heck your father created Rasengan he even failed to complete it by adding his chakra affinity to it".

After Naruto read his parents letter Naruto cried "I will not give up I will go fowards no matter what that is my nindo my ninja way" which Naruto opened the scroll to reveal all that Naruto needs to do rasengan along with how to complete it while other scroll Naruto opened contain information how to to lightling thunder god jutsu including how to do Haraishin then Naruto started to work on rasengan meanwhile at Uchiha mansion Sasuke started to work on fire style jutsu's that Obito has left him along with how to use inferno style jutsu so Sasuke formed few 2 handed hand signs as Sasuke said "Fire style pheonix flower jutsu" as Sasuke attacked a trainning dummy with pheonic flower jutsu Sasuke felt himself improving knowing Naruto too felt himself improving until Sasuke left Uchiha mansion to visit Naruto at Namikaze mansion to try something that has never been done before returning something that they always wanted back their parents even when reviving them is impossible.

As Sasuke got over to Namikaze mansion Naruto yelled "Sasuke I am in the trainning garden the gate is near by you" which Sasuke went into trainning garden but as Sasuke got to trainning garden Sasuke asked "Naruto you know whole YingYang chakra thing that is capable of allowing you create anything out of thin air I was hoping if it is possible that we get back what we lost even if some bastards disagree with this" then Naruto replied "You know Sasuke without details how we describe them it is impossible and it is impossible to revive our parents is is not impossible to create them out of 2 simple key items to make it possible meaning I need 2 drops of your blood along with 2 drops of my own blood except unlike how our parents have any negative energies these 2 will have all positive combined with memory of them that we grown up to know" so Sasuke gave himself small enough cut to get 2 drops of his blood on ground same as Naruto did to give 2 drops of his own blood on the ground.

After they dripped 2 drops of their blood onto the ground Naruto yelled "Path of all creation Uchiha 2 and Namikaze 2" which out of nowhere appeared Naruto's parents with Sasuke's parents then Naruto's mother Kushina said "What just happend last thing I remember I was in long term like Coma and here I am alive" so Minato replied "Whatever happend I am happy to see our son grown up into an excellent ninja much like ourself back when we was genin" but as Naruto hugged his parents Mikoto said "This is strange last thing I remember is being in some kind of stasis and here I am being alive" while Sasuke looked at his parents with pride Fugaku replied "Who cares Mikoto the only thing I care about is being with our son Sasuke Uchia even when our oldest son is out there somewhere far away from us for whatever reaason".

After Fugaku spoke Sasuke hugged his parents which Naruto explained "I used an ability called path of all creations to basicly bring you 4 back to life and it was a right success because it appears Shinagami approved what I was trying to do that he gave 4 four back to us meaning your spirits are in the bodies that I created based from imprint of your original bodies" then Minato said "Son you can't tell how happy I am to see you grown into a fine ninja and we are proud of you" then Fugaku said "For first time I actually agree with my old rival here I am actually proud of you Sasuke you grown into a fine ninja" so both mothers said : Anyways now that we are a family again lets go home because we have alot to make up for when we missed out seeing you grow up into fine ninja like we was back in our genin days" while Namikaze clan went back home to Namikaze mansion Uchiha clan went back home to Uchiha mansion knowing that they have a new founded goal to surpass their parents no matter how challenging it is going to be.

As Namikaze clan arrived back home Naruto felt a little sad as Naruto said "Would it be OK if Isaribi my girlfriend lives with us here in Namikaze mansion" which Minato replied "It is fine with me son go get Isaribi and bring her home to Namikaze mansion since I know that Sasuke is going to bring home his own girlfriend whoever she is" then Naruto said "OK dad I will be back and mum I can't wait to taste your cooking since all I had was ramen with a glass of milk since I am not that good with cooking" so Kushina said "That is alright I did love my ramen except I did always wanted to cook a family meal inspecially my bestfriend Mikoto too always wanted to cook a family meal for her family even if Itachi has not returned home from whatever condition he suffered from".


	8. Chapter 8: Council meeting

Chapter 8: Council meeting.

On next next day Hurizen entered council meeting room which Hurizen asked "Who the damn called this meeting" which Danzo replied "I did Hurizen and I think that someone should keep eye on Naruto because what by anbu root spy discovered is that he wields legendary dojutsu the rinnegan meaning I vote he be put on clan restoration act" then a masked man came into council office as masked man said "I refuse to have Naruto be put on clan restoration act because he is hero of Hidden Leaf Village not a seed bank you clown thinks he is" so other masked man said "I agree with him because I will not have Sasuke be put on clan restoration act because his friend Naruto deserves to be treated with respect for saving this village from a frightening creature that can only be tamed by non other than Naruto himself heck he even saved 2 foreign villages with help of Sasuke Uchiha himself".

After second masked man spoke Hiashi said "You two sound rather familiar yet I might be imagining things because of my memory of 2 that I thought back in chunin exams" which first masked man said "I am surprised that you remember that match Hiashi I did over power your rotation with my own type of rotational jutsu" then second masked man said "I did not really like Hyuuga can because they was more of a rival than Senju clan except I like to go with plan Naruto has by calling for a clan alliance" so Inoichi asked "Why would you want to form a clan alliance with us you might not be from this village when you you will not allow Naruto or Sasuke to be put on clan restoration act".

After Inoichi spoke first masked man explained "That is easy each of you are respectable clan of this village except you need to learn that hero of this village of survivor of uchiha clan is not to be used as seed bank" which Gen said "That is logical for them to follow their own path of happiness not one from clan restoration act 3 here wants to enact of this village hero and his allie survivor of Uchiha clan" then Sakano said "That boy Naruto is a demon and here does not deserve happiness because he caused too much suffering as it is" so second masked man yelled "Call this villlages hero demon again I will enact Lord Hokage Hurizens law to personally kill you".

After second masked man spoke Konharu asked "May we ask who you 2 are before we continue" which first masked man said "Are any of you familiar of rinnegans ability to use YingYang chakra to make anything out of thin air" then Homaru replied "Rinnegan is a myth that dojutsu only is eyes from path of six sages itself and nobody seen rinnegan since" so second masked man said "Rinnegan is actually real and thanks to Naruto who happens to have rinnegan we have returned with great pride that we once had before we lost to will of serious rivalry".

After second masked man spoke first masked man said "Lord Hokage Hurizen have you ever dreamed to see your successor being fully well because we believe that Shinigami heard it and granted that very wish with help of rinnegan" ehich second masked man asked "Have you ever wished that Uchiha clan reforms from the Uchiha light because Shinigami granted that wish as a gift for Sasuke in exchange for soul of Madara Uchiha" then Hurizen replied "I did wish that but what does this have to do with rinnegan and shinigami" so both masked man removed their masks leaving everyone completely shocked to see Minato is back with his allie Fugaku Uchiha.

As Minato looked at Sakano Haruno Minato said "I enact Lord Hokage Hurizens law anyone who calls my son demon will be sentenced to death" which Minato said "Would you do the honors Fugaku" then Fugaku replied "Thanks Minato I have been wanting to do this for sometime" so Fugaku activated his mangekyou sharingan as Fugaku yelled "Mangekyou sharingan" while Fugaku killed Sakano Haruno Hurizen said "Minato there is one thing I like to get straight will you retake the spot as 4th hokage or will you want your selected successor to claim spot as 5th hokage due time".

After Hurizen spoke Minato replied "My selected successor may take spot as 5th hokage because many people ignored my orders and that is why they don't deserve to see me being hokage heck if I knew they would mistreat my son I would have allowed Kyuubi to kill them only leaving those who honors my son as this villages hero to survive such an attack" which Fugaku turned to look at Danzo as Fugaku said "Here these words Danzo if you try to do something to my son or Minato's son I promise that I will redirect the hatred I used to have on senju clan right to you esnuring you a dishonorable death no matter how Lord Hokage Hurizen is against it". so Minato left council room with Fugaku knowing that they made their point that council will stick to no matter how tough it is to ignore it.

After the 2 allied clan leaders left Danzo said "I suggest that someone keep an eye on Naruto because he has become too important to be not allowed out of village with protection of anbu black ops" which Hurizen replied "I disapproe of such an act Danzo you should heed their words because if you ignore their orders there will be race between them or me to end you no matter how much anbu you have I will degree kill on site order on you" then Hurizen said "By order of my degree Sakuna Haruno wife of eliminated leader of Haruno clan Sakano Haruno". so everyone returned home except for Danzo who went to his anbu root base to plan have power of rinnegan and Saringan under anbu root force.

As Minato returned home to Namikaze mansion Fugaku Uchiha returned home to Uchiha mansion but as Minato arrived back home Minato went over to Kushina which Minato said "That meeting was not interesting as I hoped it to be because bastard named Sakano Haruno called our son demon until Fugaku Uchiha killed him with mangekyou sharingan inspecially I was one asked Fugaku to kill Sakano and only good thing is that people will watch what they say inspeially they do not wish to be killed by us or Uchiha's" the Kushina replied "That is good Minato my love heck our son is back home with our guest Isaribi inspecially that guest of Uchiha mansion is Maiyisha Kenaisha surivor of Kenisha family".

After Kushina spoke Namikaze clan went to their room and fell asleep not knowing that it is getting closer to the chunin exams but as Naruto peacefully slept next to Isaribi Naruto drifted into a dream where Naruto was looking face to face with Madara Uchiha while having urge to fulfil Kyuubi's deepest disire to eliminate Madara Uchiha until Naruto woke up on the next day then Naruto thought "What was that Kyuubi it felt like nothing I ever dreamed before" so Kyuubi explained **"Kit that was voice of your courage by vision saying that you will never give up no matter what because that is your nindo your ninja way"** while Naruto smiled Naruto thought "I did not need vision to tell me that I will never surrender I will never give up that is my nindo my ninja way".


	9. Chapter 9: Fox meets raccoon

Chapter 9: Fox meets raccoon.

After Naruto woke up Isaribi woke up which the couple went to living room have breakfast then as they had breakfast with Naruto's parents the couple went out of a nice peaceful stroll until Naruto noitced 3 unfamiliar shinobi along with one young unfamiliar fellow leaf villager then Naruto went Isaribi to approuch the 3 unfamiliar shinobi but as couple arrived Naruto said "Hey you with the make up leave him alone and try someone your size" so a serious unfamilaiar ninja said "Kunkuro stop this or I will kill you".

After unfamiliar ninja spoke Kunkuro said "Fine Gaara I will leave this brat alone and try this guy instead" which Naruto said "You are not from this village and attacking me is worser move than picking on an academy student" then female unfamiliar voice said "We are here for chunin exams and whoever you are we are not here to fight because we are ordered to get over to our hotel room" so Naruto replied "You with panda like eyes who are you" while Gaara looked at Naruto Gaara said "I am Gaara Sabuko and when we face each other mother shall have your blood leaf ninja".

After Gaara spoke Naruto said "Gaara that is Shukaku talking and if he thinks that he is going to have jail break freedom he can guess again because I am going to fix that poorily designed seal or yours and reason why I know you have Shukaku it is because Kyuubi told me" then Naruto formed few 2 handed hand signs as Naruto said "Sealing jutsu 3 pillar seal repair" so Naruto successfully fixed Gaara's poorly designed seal with added lock n key seal while Gaara looked his 2 sibblings Gaara said "In return for having my seal fixed I am going to return a favor by telling my fellow jinchuuriki here what our Kazekage's plan is because if I know our father well our father would never pull of such a vile act like this" so Kunkuro asked "Can we trust this guy he is not from our village heck we have no idea what his name is".

As Temari looked at Naruto Temari said "What is your name leaf ninja" which Naruto replied "My name is Naruto Namikaze only son of 4th hokage and red death" then Gaara explained "The guy that claims to be our father plans to attack Hidden Leaf illage with a team of hidden sound shinobi and some of our villages own shinobi plus I was to use Shukaku to deal even more damage to Hidden Leaf Village" which Naruto said "I can not have this guy catching out that I know of his plan and if we end up facing each other in the final match of chunin exams I shall face you I am trying to earn title of chunin rank shinobi as you do the same" then Gaara said "Until we meet again Naruto I will only inform sand shinobi who honors your father ensuring easier chance for hidden sound shinobi to die like vile scum that they are".

After Gaara spoke Sabuko sibblings went to their hotel while Naruto went to inform 3rd hokage what Gaara has told Naruto which Hurizen said "Alright Naruto I am entrusting you this as an A rank mission and what you been told there is only possible chance that guy your talking about is my ex student a traitor of leaf village goes by the name Orochimaru" then Naruto said "Alright and don't give out what I told you because I planned with Gaara the old fake leaf n sand trick meaning with help of Hidden Sand Villages jinchuuriki we are going to pull of the olf bait n strike trick" so Naruto returned back home to Namikaze mansion to inform his parents what is going on" while Minato passed to Naruto his own tri pronged kunai Minato said "Way this is going your going to need this because if Hidden Leaf Village really is going to be under attack your going to need use this give you an advantage against Hidden Sound village shinobi inspecially that former sanin is back".

As Naruto took his own tri pronged kunai from Minato Naruto said "Thank you dad and let Isaribi sign the toad summoning contract because I am going to call upon a rather different sort of summoning animal to give me a hand meaning if Orochimaru summons some snakes I will call upon my ultimate allie the very one that you 2 defeated years ago and don't worry he will fight to protect the leaf from whatever Orochimaru summons up except if he use forbidden jutsu I will use bloodline of Uzumaki clan sealing chakra chains to bind whatever Orochimaru summons up with a forbidden jutsu of his".

After Naruto spoke Minato replied "Alright son I will let Isaribi sign toad summoning contract as long you promise to use power of the fox to protect Hidden Leaf Village"which Minato goes to offer Isaribi sign toad summoning contract then Naruto said "Mum your going to need help and only way that happen is that I find the other half of fox chakra to create some kind of summoning animal that only you will be able to summon up" so Kushina replied "No need to do that son I have summoning animal of my own anyways and that is non other than legendary uzumaki dragons that Hashirama's wife signed with heck Hashirama senju's wife is Mito Uzumaki original 9 tails jinchuuriki plus she is grandmother of legendary sanin called Tsunade Senju the slug princess".

As Naruto went to get some rest everyone else went to get some rest knowing that Isaribi has signed toad summoning contract which as Naruto peacefully sleeps next to Isaribi Naruto thought "Kyuubi why was I not told that you had jinchuuriki before mother" then Kyuubi replied **"I don't remember that much to be honest I think that was time Mito Uzumaki made herself into jinchuuriki by sealing me into her ownself and if what say is true I have some explainning to you plus her granddaughter since this is S rank secret only those born with Uzumaki blood is allowed to know inspecially that it involves that bastard Madara Uchiha"**.


	10. Chapter 10: Chunin exams

Chapter 10: Chunin exams.

On the next day everyone the genin team students arrived at written exams area of chunin exams which Ibiki said "Right maggots rules of this part is if you get caught cheating you along with your 2 team mates fail" which Naruto said "information gathering that is easy because I already know answers even answer to tenth question" then Ibiki went over to Naruto as Ibiki said "You may be equally smart your parents I don't think you know answer to question even Lord hokage himself unable to answer" so Naruto said "answer how to defeat Tora and return that crazy cat is to use a genjutsu to make Tora into a friendly cat".

After Naruto spoke Ibiki said "That is good answer Naruto your team has passed and just between us your should join interogation unit because we could do with someone with your level of intellance" which Naruto said "I rather make myself be known as Yellowflash the second or even Fox sanin" so Ibiki replied "you have long way until you reach that level kid inspecially you still have while to reach level of a kage heck Tora's own is land of fires feudal lord".

After Ibiki spoke Sasuke said "I have completed written exams and I have even figured out how to unlock Mangekyou sharingan without following will of hatred by following path of Izuna Uchiha first Uchiha born with Uchiha light" which Isaribi said "I have also completed written exams and I figured out Tenzo a member of anbu black ops is infact survivor of Senju clan much like Tsunade another member of Senju clan" then Sasuke said "Ibiki could you fetch Tenzo Senju" so Ibiki asked "what do you want from Tenzo Senju Sasuke Uchiha" as Sasuke stayed focus Sasuke replied "I want end hatred my clan has on Senju clan with a challenge a challenge never been used before clan rivalry challenge with Naruto being referee".

After Sasuke spoke Ibiki wrote a message which Ibiki got it delivered by messager hauk then 10 minutes later Tenzo arrived so Tenzo approuched Sasuke but as Sasuke stood up to look at Tenzo face to face Tenzo said "I accept your challenge Sasuke I can not wait for our clans hatred to finally die because it will be birth of friendly clan rivary since days of legendary Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure otherwise known as Hidden Eddie Village".

As Sasuke took Tenzo's hand Sasuke said "This time Tenzo the Uchiha clan will be victorious because with Uchiha light guided by path of Izuna Uchiha I will give it my all to defeat you last 2 of Senju clan and lets take this to chunin exams arena where everyone can see who shall be victorious" which Tenzo replied "agreed except Senju clan will be victorious like Mito always will of courage is born from will of fire" as Naruto looked at Tenzo Naruto said "what do you know of my great great aunt Tenzo only those with blood of Uzumaki know her secret I inherited as my mother is from same clan as Mito".

After Naruto spoke Tenzo replied "I am your distant cousin and Tsunade is your distant cousin heck Tsunade is your father's successor making your automaticly Tsunade's successor" which Tenzo left to train while Anko arrived then Ibiki said "you are yet again early Anko it has became a rather bothersome to some of us" so Anko replied "you have gotten soft Ibiki look how many teams left anyways I only see one person that I like to get a taste of survivor of Namikaze clan Naruto Namikaze the only son of Lord hokage Minato Namikaze" as Anko tried to cut Naruto's check Naruto blocked attack with his tri pronged kunai knowing something about Anko is vile as former sanin named Orochimaru.

As Naruto looked at Anko Naruto noticed curse mark on her neck which Naruto said "petra path curse mark deletion jutsu" then Naruto explained "I have removed the curse mark from you and with that you no longer able to summon same snakes Orochimaru summons because you are now able to summon Blue snakes inspecially summon boss of blue snakes Salazor" so Anko said "Thank you for releasing me from my former sensei's influence I will repay you no matter what the elders think you are light of Hidden leaf village that guides us away from darkness".

After Anko spoke Anko explained "right you lot get over to forest of death before the time runs out and if you don't arrive on time you along with your 2 team mates fail except those who arrive on time get to take second part of chunin exams" then Naruto said "we are not afraid to continue the chunin exams because we will make ourselves be known as new legendary sanin while I work to be hokage like my dad Minato Namikaze hidden leafs yellowflash" so Sasuke said "Naruto is right we will never give up because that is Naruto's nindo our ninja way" while Isaribi looked brave Isaribi said "I agree with Sasuke our team will never give up no matter challenging life appears to be".

As Sakura looked displeased Sakura said "oh please I bet you stole answers from Sasuke and I bet your parents die of shame that your their son" which Naruto said "look you annoying bitch you have no idea who my parents are and when we face each other I will kick your ass inspecially that vile father of yours shall see you get hit with my fathers own jutsu even when my parents are alive thanks to me Naruto Namikaze yellowflash the second" then Sasuke said "shut the hell up deadlast you know nothing about me or Naruto since Isaribi is more superior than you dobe" so Isaribi said "you Sakura are done for because Haruno clan are here by enemy of Uchiha and Namikaze until Haruno redeems itself to Naruto Namikaze next head of Namikaze clan".

As everyone left Anko took short cut to forest of death knowing that she still wants taste blood of Naruto Namikaze then as Anko arrived Anko thought "I sence that Orochimaru is somewhere and I will catch him by disguising myself as a genin because Lord Hokage Hurizen already informed other jonin my plan I came up with thanks to Naruto giving me the courage follow plan without needing to worry about any stress related confusion" then some genin teams arrived on time while other teams failed to arrive at forest of death.


	11. Chapter 11: Forest of death

Chapter 11: Forest of death.

After genin teams arrived Anko arrived which Anko explained "Alright you lot rules of this part of chunin exams is that you have to have 2 scrolls to pass this part of the chunin exams and if there is any rule breaking the team breaks the rules will be automaticly disqualified" then Isaribi said "Don't worry Anko we are not afraid to enter forest of death because my boyfriend survivor of Namikaze clan along with his team mate survivor of Uchiha clan we will surpass those before us" so Sasuke said "Whatever the danger in forest of death we face I say bring it on no danger is threat to an Uchiha like me inspecially no danger is match for Naruto".

After Sasuke spoke Naruto said "I know whatever I find there I will fight whatever danger to protect Isaribi and Sasuke Uchiha because I am the one that will be sixth hokage" then Anko gave each genin team a scroll so each genin team went through their own seperate entrance but as Team 7 went through their entrance Naruto said "There is spot where we can set up our defence because if there is one thing I know genin team from Hidden Rock village will want revenge for what my father did years ago back in days of 3rd great ninja war" so team 7 went over to their defence point knowing that due time genin team from Hidden Rock village will want to kill Naruto.

As team 7 arrived at their defence point Naruto noticed an odd scroll laying down which Naruto picked it up then Naruto unrolled it to see that odd scroll he picked up was summoning scroll of shinigami so Naruto thought "What the ramen I never seen such a scroll before and it has symbol of Uzumaki clan the clan my mother is from" as Kyuubi looked shocked Kyuubi said **"That is one of legendary scrolls of Uzumaki clan the ancient summoning scroll of shinigami and do you know what this means Naruto"**.

After Kyuubi spoke Naruto asked "What does this mean Kyuubi I only know that it is something to do with some kind of jutsu I have complete access to" which Kyuubi explained **"Naruto it means that you have power to revive impossible amount of people without paying price of your own soul in words the Hidden Eddie Village otherwise known as Uzushiogakure is rightfully yours" **then Naruto thought "What about my goal to be hokage I can't be hokage if I decide to live in Uzushiogakure" so Kyuubi replied **"That is true except you will be able to inherit the title of Uzukage from your grandfather of Uzumaki clan Rysenko Uzumaki"** so Naruto thought "Naruto Namikaze Yodimaine Uzukage that does sound like a nice ring to it except I don't know if people accept me being leader of Uzushiogakure".

As Kyuubi felt like laughing Kyuubi said **"Naruto everyone there will call you Uzukage sama because you are hero of Hidden Leaf village destined to be yodimaine of Uzushiogakure heck if I was a human of that village I would folloq you until I die as it's village hero"** then Naruto thought "Alright it is decided I will leave Hidden Leaf Village due time because there are alot things I need to plan including to have Sasuke Uchiha become 6th hokage unless Sasuke wishes to join me" so Kyuubi said **"He would not want to leave Hidden Leaf Village and if that happens the person that will possibly become 6th hokage will be non other than Kakashi Hatake prized student of your father Minato Namikaze the 4th hokage"**.

As Naruto looked at Sasuke Naruto said "Sasuke I know that this might break my goal to be hokage I need to ask you what your back up goal is" which Sasuke replied "My back up goal well that is easy my back up goal is to see that Uzushiogakure is restored to it's rightfully place as sixth member of 6 great nations and why you asked me about my back up goal I don't know" then Naruto said "Uzushiogakure is homeland of my mothers clan the Uzumaki clan and as I am born with uzumaki blood the seat of Uzukage is rightfully mine to inherit inspecially my grandfather Ryseko Uzumaki is the 3rd Uzukage successor of my great grandfather Kaitenko Uzumaki" but as Isaribi had quick day dream Naruto being Uzukage Isaribi thought "Isaribi wife of 4th Uzukage damn that gives me chills of great pride".

After Isaribi thought to herself hidden rock village genin team arrived which rock rock genin kunoichi said "Look what we have here son of the bastard that defeated our Lord Tsuchikage and his 2 allies" then Naruto said "Ah kunoichi of Hidden Rock Village and her 2 genin team mates your hatred on my father made you predictable because those who only want revenge intend to be more easier to lure than a member of hidden mist village inspecially their kage one of my allies" so Sasuke said "What is your name kunoichi of Hidden Rock Village" but as hidden rock village kunoichi tightend her fist hidden rock village kunoichi replied "My name is Kurotsuchi and this is Akatsuchi as one next to him is Kaitsuchi but you may call us Namikaze's executioner".

As 3 hidden rock village genin went to attack Naruto the 3 hidden rock village genin started to form hand signs until Naruto said "Shinra Tensei" which Naruto repelled their attack then Naruto pointed at 3 hidden rock genin as Naruto said "my father is equally as hero I am and it is time that I become known as Hidden Leaf Village's orangeflash" then Naruto teleported in an orangeflash as Naruto appeared behind 3 hidden rock genin Naruto startedto form a rasengan knowning that prophacy of legendary orangeflash is about to come true so Naruto yelled "Rasengan" as Naruto striked 3 hidden rock genin with rasengan knockng their scroll right over to Sasuke.

As Sasuke picked it up 3 hidden rock genin left which team 7 started to walk towards tower until a hidden grass genin appeared which hidden rock genin said "finally I have found my prey and it is time that I do what I have planned" so Naruto thought "Something does not feel right about this genin this guy stinks high heaven of snakes not kind Anko used to smell of" then Kyuubi replied **"That is no genin kit that is a ninja much stronger than a genin ranked shinobi and way that guy fights I say you three are in trouble as that guy is a sanin" **but as hidden grass genin looked to see Sasuke activated his sharingan hidden grass genin thought "At last the sharingan and with that I will have power to destroy Hidden leaf village along with my foolish sensei Hurizen Saratobi but the other one here is wielder of rinnegan meaning if I have that I will be powerful enough to kill my sensei plus destroy Hidden Leaf Village without getting damaged by shinobi of hidden leaf village heck I would finally rid myself of akatsuki".


	12. Chapter 12: Return of snake sanin

Chapter 12: Return of snake sanin.

After hidden grass genin thought Sasuke quickly formed a 2 hand hand sign as Sasuke thought "Explosive clone jutsu" then an explosive clone of Sasuke appeared which hidden grass genin stretched it's neck as he bit sasuke explosive clone marking it with a curse mark so hidden grass genin said "My name is Orochimaru and if you want more power come to me at Hidden Sound Village base" but as Sasuke explosive clone smiled sasuke explosive clone said "That sounds tempting Orochimaru would you like to recieve my answer for that offer you offered me" while Naruto gave a fox grin Orochimaru replied "Very well Sasuke Uchiha avenger of Uchiha clan what is the answer of my offer".

After Orochimaru spoke Sasuke explosive clone said "my thank you is in an explosion" which Sasuke explosive clone exploded right at Orochimaru then Naruto said "Traitor of Hidden Leaf former member of legendary sanin you have fell right into a trap and now it is time that you pay for your betrayal" so Naruto formed a hand sign as Naruto yelled "Wind style great breakthough" but as Naruto attacked Orochimaru with wind style great breakthough Orochimaru escaped while Naruto looked at Isaribi Naruto thought "I will have to report to Lord Hokage Hurizen because the traitor known as Orochimaru the snake sanin have finally made an appearance plus whatever he wants with Sasuke I know that it is bad news inspecially none of us are kage level ninja".

As Naruto looked at his 2 team mates Naruto said "We must report to Lord Hokage Hurizen because with Orochimaru who made an appearance something bad is going to happen to this village and I am no way going to allow that to happen inspecially that my father loves this village as a family loves it's sibbling" which Sasuke replied "I agree with you and how are we going to pass this part of exam at same time we report what happend" so Isaribi said "That is easy Sasuke we send the message to Lord Hokage Hurizen because with that not only can we pass this part of chunin exams we can even report that traitor known as Orochimaru the snake sanin made an appearance in the forest of death except we can mention that we foiled Orochimaru's plan to mark you Sasuke with a curse mark" while Sasuke nodded Naruto wrote message that Orochimaru has been sited in forest of death as Isaribi helps Sasuke to protect Naruto from those who hate him.

After Naruto wrote a message Naruto formed some 2 handed hand signs which Naruto slammed his hand down as Naruto yelled "Summoning jutsu" then Shinigami appeared so Shinigami said "Mortal what is it that you have summoned me for" so Naruto replied "Shinigami I need you to send take this message here over to Lord Hokage Hurizen because the traitor known as Orochimaru the snake sanin has returned to Hidden Leaf Village for some kind of distaterous purpose" while Shinigami took the message from Naruto Shinigami said "mortal the strength that you shown is rather impressive and I like to propse you an offer that I know your going to like inspecially that it gives you an advantage against my number one target Madara Uchiha heck if you give me soul of someone like Hidan a true immortal I dare to reward you with one wish that can not be granted by power of your dojutsu the path of six sages eyes the rinnegan".

As Naruto kept calm Naruto said "Let me get this straight 2 immortals that should have died have denied you their soul and you would grant me one with for giving you soul of an immortal" which Shinigami replied "That is correct mortal and if you give me both of their souls you will be rewarded with someone that no mortal has ever had before except I want the souls of an organization known as Akatsuki because their foolishness to plan capture 9 of you special mortals that homes 9 bijuu's really get on my nerves by saying that their way of death is honorable when their task is not honorable at all" then Naruto said "Very well I shall give you soul of Orochimaru as first of dishonorable souls for you to imprison anyway that you see fit" so Shinigami went to deliver the message to Lord Hokage Hurizen while team 7 went of to the tower to complete second part of chunin exams knowing that Orochimaru is not only dishonorable souls that is in the chunin exams" but as team 7 got to the tower they handed 2 scrolls over to hidden leafs jonin to show that they have passed the second part of the chunin exams even when they had to deal with issue of Orochimaru pulling of an dishonorable scheme.

While at hokage office Hurizen was signing paperwork until Shinigami appeared which Shinigami asked "Are you 3rd Hokage Hurizen Saratobi" then Hurizen replied "I am and I believe that you are Shinigami the death reaper" so Shinigami said "I am and Hurizen here is a message that my summoner Naruto sent you" but as Shinigami was about to leave Shinigami explained "Naruto Namikaze has blood of uzumaki clan because of that he has access to couple of Uzumaki clans forbidden jutsu's because I allowed to have access of 2 uzumaki clans forbidden jutsu in exchange that he gives me sould of the dishonorable people including one one that is called Madara Uchiha former leader of the Uchiha clan" as Shinigami poofed back home Hurizen thought "Alright time to see what this message says and if Naruto has access to only 2 forbidden jutsu's of Uzumaki clan it means that Naruto must be planning something to ensure that Hidden Leaf Village is protected from future threats".

After Hurizen thought to himself Hurizen called in some anbu which they arrived then Hurizen explained "Listen Hidden Leaf village is going to be attacked by my former student Orochimaru and his shinobi but thanks to Naruto Namikaze we have the upper hand heck I think team 7 desrve to be promoted to chunin rank shinobi for doing damage to Orochimaru's plan" so anbu with fist mask said "We will set up some traps that only can be triggered by shinobi of Hidden sound village and what are we going to do about chunin exams now that Orochimaru has returned" but as Hurizen smiled Hurizen said "We are going to use it to draw Orochimaru in the kage bos because that is perfect place for me to do what I should have done years ago by eliminating Orochimaru former member of our villages legendary sanin" while anbu left hokage office to begin setting traps that only be triggered by Hidden Sound village shinobi Hurizen thought "Minato is I die you shall resume your duty as 4th hokage because I can to kill Orochimaru or at least do alot more damage to Orochimaru's plan by taking away much of his forbidden jutsu as I can possibly take away".

While back at forest for death Team 7 went into the tower knowing that the other genin teams are on the way but as Naruto looked at Isaribi and his friend Sasuke Uchiha Naruto said "I got word that message has been delivered to Lord Hokage Hurizen and I know that Gaara would want to help me out battle snake summons because if Hidden Leaf gets destroyed it will take a good time to restore Hidden Leaf village even if I use my rinnegan it still take time to restore Hidden Leaf Village" so Isaribi said "I know how you feel I used to be in nasty fish like condition until I was restored to my former beauty by a ninja of Hidden Leaf village that goes by the name Kaiseno Maikento otherwise known as leafs oceon warrior" as Sasuke sayed calm Sasuke said "I agree Hidden Sound shinobi must be stopped because Hidden Leaf village is the village that everyone of us cares about even when there are some people deserve to die for betraying wish of Lord Hokage Minato Namikaze the Hidden leafs yellowflash".

After Sasuke spoke the other genin teams arrived with Anko which Anko said "Congrats those who have 2 scrolls have passed and those who did not get here have failed meaqning those who failed been escorted to medical centre for treatment" then Naruto said "That is good and Anko Orochimaru has been sited except when he tried to mark Sasuke with curse mark he ended up getting caught by trap Sasuke used the trap that is known as explosive clone jutsu" so Sasuke explained "Orochimaru is hiding somewhere in this village and chunin exams is now being used as trap to catch Orochimaru inspecially that his plan to destroy the Hidden Leaf village is going to be foiled by us the shinobi of Hidden leaf village with help from shinobi of Hidden sand village" as Anko smiled Anko agreed that she too shall help to foil Orochimaru's plan to destroy the Hidden leaf village no matter what help Orochimaru has managed to get in his villianous plot".


	13. Chapter 13: Premineries round

Chapter 13: Premineries round.

After Anko agreed with the plan the genin teams went into the tower but as everyone went into the tower they met up with their sensei which exam prompter Yayate arrived then Exam prompter Hayate said "Alright this part of chunin exams is called premineries round and rules of this part is no killing or use of forbidden jutsu" so Naruto closed his eyes as Naruto thought "This is going to be interesting and I may have obtained summoning contract of shinigami I have no actual summoning contract".

After Naruto thought to himself Kyuubi replied **"That is because you have not got taught how to do summoning jutsu except since you already know that you need to find summoning contract that is animal based for an example your father signed the toad summoning contract while your mum signed Uzumaki dragon summoning contract" **then Naruto thought "Uzumaki dragon summoning contract that has not been found yet and that sort of summoning contract has been lost since days of Mito Uzumaki Senju" so Kyuubi replied "Actually Kit I might know there it is hidden and it is kinda dangerous because you need to go through the ancent temple of Saikenzo Uzumaki the original Uzumaki clan leader inspecially that no Uzumaki even you mother ever able to find such a place".

As Naruto smiled Naruto thought "You mean the only building in the ruins of Uzushiogakure that remains untouched" which Kyuubi replied **"That is the place Naruto and why you managed to figure out where it is shows that you are more special than anyone has ever thought heck you are one that defeated me just by being my 3rd jinchuuriki inspecially that my other half of my chakra is hidden inside the hokage mountain where your fathers face been crafted"** then Naruto thought "Excellent stop one hokage mountain to obtain your other half of your chakra even if it taken form into a different coloured 9 tail demon fox" so Kyuubi explained **"That is entirely possible making your mother basicly one again my jinchuuriki except she will only be what I call half jinchuuriki"** so Naruto laughed knowing that it would make another dent to Madara's plan.

After Naruto laughed each person had their match until it leaves Naruto Namikaze, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Gaara Sabuko, Temari Sabuko, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Isaribi, Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi then Kurotsuchi looked right at Naruto as Kurotsuchi thought "Blasted son of yellowflash he will be defeated and once he is defeated it will be day that son of yellowflash got taste of my villages vengance" so Naruto thought "Whatever your thinking you better let go of hatred you have on my father because if you don't you will never be able to defeat me inspecially that you can not defeat someone like me even if you did let go of hatred you have on my father Minato Namikaze the hidden leafs yellowflash".

After Naruto thought to himself Kurotsuchi's sensei Roshi along with his friend Han came along which Roshi said "Are you Naruto Namikaze the son of yellowflash and legendary Red death" then Naruto replied "I am and I can tell you are here not for revenge but for something rather in common with same purpose that I have" so Han said "That is true we are not here for revenge except I did not think we would meet number 9 because myself along with Roshi have one thing in common in words we are related to you through the title of being a jinchuuriki" as Gaara came over to Naruto Gaara said "Looks like each of us have a common goal to show people that we are not our tailed beasts because we are the ones that protect our tailed beasts from a threat that none of us except you Naruto know about the threat known as Madara Uchiha".

After Gaara spoke Naruto explained "Each of us has a dream and it is up to us to fulfil our dream because I know that someday we will all meet up together for a common goal that I feel to be our destiny" which Han went of back home while Gaara went back to his team at same time Roshi returned to his genin team so each of the 10 remaining finalists drawn a number from the bos to see who is going to face who in the chunin exams" as Naruto looked at his number Naruto thought "I am your jinchuuriki and what a shocker my number is number 9 meaning whoever is number 10 is going to face me Naruto Namikaze the hero of Hidden leaf village" while Sakura looked at her number Sakura thought "Damn it I am number 10 and I was hoping to settle my rivalry with Ino Pig inspecially that she thinks Sasuke is going to be hers when Sasuke will be mine no matter how he feels".

As Ino looked at her number Ino thought "Oh common I was hoping to have whatever number that gives me chance to settle my rivalry with bill board brow Sakura because Sasuke will be mine no matter how Sakura feels and whoever Sasuke is with I hope he leaves her for me a more skilled kunoichi" then Sasuke laughed as Sasuke thought "Way this looks like I am going to be up against Ino Yamanka and once we fight I will make sure that she leaves me alone inspecially that I prefer Ino targeting that guy named Sai"then Sasuke asked "What number have you got Naruto" so Naruto replied "I got number 10 and whatever number you got I wish you luck my friend because we have a goal that we shall fulfil no matter who we are up against".

After Naruto spoke Sasuke replied "I agree with you Naruto we will pass this part of chunin exams and whoever ends up in final match we will give it all we have to show that we will be one that shall surpass our parents no matter how challenging it is going to be" then everyone went home while those not from Hidden Leaf village returned to their hotel because things are going to be more challenging than they think then they find out who they are going to be paired up against as Naruto returned to Namikaze mansion Sasuke returned to Uchiha mansion while they smile with pride hoping that they get to face up against the 2 deadlast girls who are trying to get Sasuke Uchiha to be their boyfriend even when Sasuke has already got a girlfriend of his own thannks to the encouragement that Naruto gave him when they used to live together as clan allies inspecially that Isaribi along with Sasuke's girlfriend returned to where they are living.


	14. Chapter 14: Yellowfox summoning contract

Chapter 14: Legendary Fox summoning contract.

On the next day Naruto had breakfast with Isaribi and his parents which Naruto said "Dad could you teach Isaribi summoning jutsu" then Minato replied "Sure son I can teach Isaribi summoning jutsu" so Naruto said "Thank you dad and mum I am going to take a good walk through the little forest near us because I am getting a strange feeling that something there is emating some kind of chakra signature that is greater than my own without being powered up by Kyuubi".

After Naruto spoke Kushina said "Alright Naruto don't be too long because I am preparing for something special for you since today is your birthday" then Naruto went of to little forest near Namikaze mansion but as Naruto arrived Naruto noticed that there was a symbol of Namikaze clan so Naruto touched it causing some kind of seal deactivate allowing Naruto access into the forest while Naruto walked further into the forest Naruto noticed a summoning contract scroll laying on the ground as it was emating chakra signature one that not even Kyuubi knows about as Naruto picked it up the chakra signature of summoning contract scroll responded to Naruto's chakra signature without Naruto even knowing what animal summoning contract Naruto picked up except Naruto took it back to Namikaze mansion to show Minato what Naruto has found.

As Naruto shown his dad the summoning contract Naruto found Naruto asked "What is this summoning contract and why was it emating a chakra signature to me" which Minato replied "I don't believe it all my years of being ninja none of Namikaze clan members ever found this summoning contract and you managed it to find it without any trouble shows you surpassed Namikaze clan members before us" then Naruto asked "Can I sign this summoning contract" so Kushina said "Sure Naruto whatever that summon animal connected to that summoning contract trusts you enough to emate a chakra signature that guided you" as Naruto opened the summoning contract Naruto signed the summoning contract with his blood to ensure Naruto's place as very first fox summoner while Isaribi signed toad summoning contract with her own blood not knowing what sort of fox's that is connected to fox summoning contract.

After they signed summoning contract Naruto went outside which Naruto formed some 2 handed hand signs but as Naruto slammed his hand down Naruto yelled "Summoning jutsu" then out appeared a yellowfox so yellowfox looked at Naruto as yellowfox said "Hi summoner my name is Foxachi and what is your name" so Naruto replied "It is nice to meet you Foxachi my name is Naruto Namikaze and please don't call me Naruto sama because the whole sama thing is not really my sort of thing that I want people to call me inspecially if I become head of Namikaze clan" as Foxachi got up Foxachi said "No need to worry I never call anyone sama not even your resident because anyone that has fox based marking of whatever is OK with me".

As Naruto looked confused Naruto asked "How the ramen did you know about my resident I have told nobody except my friend Gaara" which Foxachi explained "That is easy he lived with us fox's many years ago way before he was sealed into one of honorable Uzumaki's" then Naruto replied "That would be Mito Uzumaki Senju the wife of first hokage Hashirama Senju" so Foxachi explained "Anyways Naruto if you wish to become an official fox summoner you need to pass a test and test I am talking about is sort of honorable offering that nobody has ever offered us fox's" but as Naruto took out of his pocket a container that holds a riceball inside Naruto said "Is this sort of thing that is honorable offering or is it ramen that is honorable offering".

After Naruto spoke Foxachi said "That tasty thing inside this container is equally honorable offering to ramen and since you offered this you are here by official fox summoner meaning whenever you need help we shall come forth to assist you no matter what our opponent turns out to be" then Naruto thought "Kyuubi you know anything about yellowfox clan" so Kyuubi replied **"Yellowfox clan are one of the most honorable of summoning creature's because unlike the toads yellowfox clan honor the courage of those who dared to look at me face to face without being afraid heck last human had courage to do that was your mother Kushina"** as Foxachi was about to poof back home to Foxiyobi mountain otherwise known as land of fox's Naruto said "Thank you for accepting me to be ever first fox summoner and I will show that yellowfox clan are a powerful force to honor no matter who I am up against".

As Foxachi poofed back home with fox summoning scroll Naruto returned back home which Naruto said "I have passed the test that yellowfox issued me and I am now the very first fox summoner heck all I had to do was offer riceball or bowl of ramen since they have the same taste as I have inspecially that fox summoning contract was hidden right into the secret forest of Namikaze clan except I have no idea why fox summoning contract was located there" the Minato explained "It that summoning contract appeared in our clans own forest it means that a yellowfox left it there for you find inspecially that they must have forseen some kind of prophacy that not even grand toad sage seen a prophacy that only grand fox sage forseen" so Kushina said "Naruto whatever the grand fox sage thinks about you I know that we are proud of you and Isaribi" while Naruto looked at Isaribi with pride Naruto thought "Isaribi I know that you would make an excellent toad sage someday in the future like me being an excellent Fox sage in the future".

As everyone enjoyed their peaceful relaxation it was dark which everyone went to get some sleep because tomorrow is the day that semi final matches of chunin exams begin then as Naruto peacefully sleeps near Isaribi Naruto went into a dream where everyone in hidden leaf village cheered for Naruto ending life of former leader of Uchiha clan Madara Uchiha the believer in Uchiha darkness through the will of hatred but as Naruto woke up at same time Isaribi woke up it was next day the day where quater final of chunin exams begins so Naruto changed from his bed time gear to his ninja gear knowning Isaribi is doing the same while the couple went to have their breakfast ramen in the living room.


	15. Chapter 15: Enter Jiraiya

Chapter 15: Enter Jiraiya.

On the next day Naruto changed from his bed time clothes to his ninja gear which Naruto went into living room to have breakfast with Isaribi and Naruto's parents then Minato said "Son why don't you go for a spar with Isaribi" so Naruto replied "Sure dad that does sound rather nice and I could do with a good relaxation because tomorrow the semi finals of the chunin exams begin" as Isaribi held Naruto's hand Isaribi said "Alright we will be back in time for dinner or whatever time you think is best" but as the couple was about to leave Kushina said "Come back in time for dinner and Naruto watch out for your fathers sensei he can bee kinda perverted at times inspecially if he writes those inferiating Icha Icha books".

After Kushina spoke the couple went of to the spar for a good relaxation but as they arrived they noticed a white haired man trying to peep into a bath house which Naruto threw his tri pronged kunai near the white haired man as Naruto teleported to white haired man in a yellowflash then Naruto said "Hey you leave the innocent women alone they don't want men like you peeping on them for whatever purpose you have in mind" which white haired man turned to look at Naruto as white haired man said "I am author of IchaIcha,author of tale of gutsy ninja, toad sage, sensei of Minato Namikaze, member of legendary sanin and student of 3rd hokage Hurizen Saratobi the galiant Jiraiya" so Naruto said "You taught 4th hokage and 4th hokage taught my sensei Kakashi Hatake except Kakashi is now teaching his own sensei's son me Naruto Namikaze wileder of the legendary path of six sages dojutsu the rinnegan" but as Jiraiya looked a tiny bit shocked Jiraiya asked "Who told you who your parents are when you was surposed to be told when you reach the rank of chunin".

As Naruto smiled with pride Naruto explained "Lord Hokage Hurizen told me in exchange for the secret how to deal with paperwork and speaking about my father I brought him along with my mother plus Sasuke's parents back to life with special jutsu of the rinnegan that I have discovered" which Jiraiya said "Your opponent is member of Haruno clan and I faced many opponents like a member of Haruno clan inspecially that your father was like a son to me meaning I am basicly your godfather" then Isaribi said "You call yourself his godfather when you should have been there to protect Naruto from being mistreated I'd say your pervy sage not a godfather or a toad sage" so Jiraiya said "Listen young one I wanted to take Naruto with me except certain people of Hidden Leaf village council denied me of that" but as Naruto went to shield Isaribi Naruto said "You are a sanin not a pawn for council of hidden leaf village to use and not ignoring the hidden leaf villages councils decision you have failed my parents wish causing me to fight for myself except if it wasn't for Kyuubi I would have been killed by some hidden leaf village shinobi that attacked me some years ago" while Jiraiya looked at Naruto with shame Jiraiya said "I am sorry I was not there for you I wish to make it up to you by teaching you a jutsu that I know work against member of Haruno clan".

After Jiraiya spoke Naruto replied "Very well Jiraiya I accept your apology and I like to know what jutsu you are going to teach me and Isaribi" which Jiraiya explained "before I teach you a jutsu I need to know what jutsu's you already know" then Naruto replied "I know rasengan, lightling thunder god jutsu, 2 types of summoning summoning jutsu, Rinnegan based jutsu's and special type of sealing jutsu that I picked up from reading about the seal that my father sed to seal Kyuubi up inside me" so Jiraiya said "Alright Naruto now that I know what you already know I am going to teach you how to walk on water since it is one of key elements when it comes to using summoning jutsu" while the 3 went of to a pond Naruto said "Pervy Sage there is pond area not far from here and nobody use's that pond because people don't seem to have an interest in the life of that pond meaning we will able to use water walking excersize without being interupted heck the walker walking excerise will help us to improve on our water style jutsu including one that can be works with fire style jutsu".

After Naruto spoke Jiraiya explained "Water style jutsu that perfectly work with fire style jutsu thatr is really rare inspecially that the 2 elements alone are opposite of each other" which Isaribi said "That is true except Naruto combined water style jutsu with Sasuke Uchiha's fire style jutsu to create a whole new water style jutsu burning water pistol" then Jiraiya said "OK you 2 channel chakra to sole of your feet and walk across that pond over there" so the couple did what Jiraiya told them as they got across the pond Jiraiya said "Very good and to be honest tree walking excersize works same way as water walking excersize" while couple walked up a tree to make marking where they reached the couple sprang right over to Jiraiya leaving Jiraiya with a proud look even when he does not know that Naruto is going out with Isaribi but as Jiraiya looked at couple with pride Jiraiya said "You 2 and your friend Sasuke should reach higher level than chunin inspecially that myself along with my team mate Tsunade have retired from being legendary sanin".

As Naruto looked calm Naruto thought "Naruto Namikaze legendary Fox sanin, Isaribi legendary toad sanin and Sasuke Uchiha legendary Bear sanin that has a nice ring to it inspecially that with that the council has no control of what we do" which Naruto replied "Us three take over as new sanin I say chunin exams bring it on" then Isaribi said "Me a legendary sanin that sounds like a challenge and I accept the challenge no matter how tough the challenge is going to be" so the couple went of back home to Namikaxe mansion except as they arrived back they noticed an unwelcomed person in the mansion so Naruto said "Who are you and what the ramen are you doing in my home" but as Isaribi went over to check if Naruto's parents are OK unwelcomed person replied "My name is Torune and my boss Danzo wants you to join anbu root inspecially that our goal is to serve Danzo when he finally becomes this villages hokage".

After Torune spoke Naruto replied "I do not want to join anbu root because only reason why you want me to join is because I have the rinnegan heck your boss is one of the traiterous bastards that has denied me of being apodted by one of my parents allies except now I have my parents back your boss is not going to be hokage my father or his successor shall be hokage if Lord Hokage Hurizen decides to yet again retire" which Torune left Namikaze mansion as Isaribi came back to Naruto then Isaribi explained "Your parents are alright they are only a little bit injured and all injuries they had been healed by me" so Naruto said "Alright Isaribi you keep an eye on my parents while I shall gather a team to put end to Danzo's vile scheme to become next hokage inspecially if he has something that make Sasuke Uchiha truly displeased" while Naruto speaks about his plan with Isaribi Sasuke left Uchiha mansion to visit Naruto and his girlfriend for a common purpose that can not be kepted locked up.

As Sasuke got to Namikaze mansion Naruto goes to open the door which Sasuke went into Namikaze mansion then Sasuke explained "A member of anbu root named Fu tried to get me join anbu root except I refused and whatever you have in mind I like to hear it out" so Naruto explained "Sasuke instead of going for the rank of chunin lets go for the rank of sanin because that way we 3 along with an allie we 4 shall do what no sanin ever done" then Sasuke replied "Us being legendary sanin that sounds like a challenge and I say to that challenge bring it on" while Naruto explained what to do when they become new legendary sanin the 3 team 7 genin nodded to each other showing that their plan to become new legendary sanin shall begin on the day on semi finals of the chunin exams even knowing that ruining Danzo's plan is just a bonus to their plan.

After they had an agreement with each other Naruto said "Excellent now that we have an agreement Sasuke you need a summoning of your very own and I think I know the perfect summoning animal for you except you must find it hidden within the forest of Uchiha the trainning garden of legendary Izuna Uchiha" which Sasuke said "Sacred forest of Uchiha I know where that is and acording to legend only those born with Uchiha light is able to access it" then Naruto said "That is impressive because something tells me that it is kinda linked to Namikaze forest for some strange reason" then Isaribi said "Acording to my knowledge Izuna Uchiha teamed up with another legendary ninja legendary Archago Namikaze" as Naruto looked at Sasuke at same time Sasuke looked at Naruto they both both "Does this mean that path we have been following is will of legendary Izuna Uchiha and legendary Archago Namikaze or it is just some kind of luck that we happen to get along with each other instead of being hated rivals" so Isaribi said "Before you say anything you are born born with same will that 2 legendary shinobi have carried making you basicly second coming of them except we shall be 3 that suprass 3 great legendary shinobi since my ancestor is legendary sea ninja Mitasha Aquasha otherwise known as the legendary sea ninja of mother island village".

As Sasuke returned home to Uchiha mansion to discuss plan that Naruto came up with Naruto's parents came into living room with their lunch which they eaten it up as Naruto thought "First become a sanin and next begin plan to start doing damage to Madara Uchiha's plan until day where me and Sasuke kill Madara Uchiha for all the suffering that he caused then hours later everyone went to sleep knowing tomorrow is the day the semi finals of the chunin exams is going to begin with match of Naruto Namikaze of Namikaze clan vs Sakura Haruno of the Haruno clan except unlike Sakura Naruto has been planning to end evil of Danzo inspecially that with anbu root truly disbanded those who disliked Naruto shall have choice to accept Naruto as hidden leafs hero or be banished from Hidden Leaf village for the suffering that they caused.


	16. Chapter 16: Naruto vs Sakura

Chapter 16: Naruto vs Sakura.

On the next day everyone including Naruto's parents came to the chunin exams arena to watch the chunin exams final final matches which an exam prompter named Hayate said "Right rules of this part is no killing or forbidden jutsu allowed and if anyone breaks the rules the person opponent is automaticly claimed the winner" then Hayate said "First match of chunin exams semi final is Naruto Namikaze of Namikaze clan vs Sakura Haruno of the Haruno clan" as the 2 came down to the center of chunin exams arena Hayate asked "Do you have anything to say before the match begins" so Naruto said "Sakura Haruno you should give up now because there is no chance that you a fangirl stands a chance against me heir of Namikaze clan allie of Uchiha clan" but as Sakura was about to speak Naruto said "Don't try speak to me like I am worthless because today is the day that I get my own back for all the times that you was not being nice to me".

After Naruto spoke Hayate said "Begin" which Sakura went to attack Naruto until Naruto threw up his tri pronged kunai causing Naruto to teleport up then Sakura yelled "Where are you loser you are one that does not stand a chance and once I put end to that Baka stole Sasuke from me I will enjoy making you suffer for your worthlessness" so Naruto said "I am up here you pink banshee and time that I use one one my elemental ninjutsu that you don't even know about" while Naruto formed some hand signs Naruto thought "Lets see if my own fire style jutsu is a success because if it is a right success I will put stop to her plan to harm Sasuke's girlfriend no matter how much her clan dislikes me heck one I am legendary sanin nobody will ever be able to mistreat me Naruto Namikaze heir of Namikaze clan".

As Naruto formed a hand sign Naruto yelled "Fire style flame shuriken" which Naruto flame shurikened Sakura then Naruto landed back down on his feet Naruto said "Sasuke is it alright if I use one of your jutsu's" then Sasuke replied "Go ahead Naruto I personally welcome you to use one of my jutsu's as long I get to use one of your jutsu's except for your clans jutsu's" so Naruto formed a hand sign as Naruto yelled "Fire style fireball jutsu" but as Naruto fireballs Sakura she dodged it not knowing what Naruto is planning.

After Sakura dodged Naruto's fireball Naruto said "I knew that you could dodge that because you are in perfect position for me to pull of one of my own original jutsu's from the ninja hand book of my father Minato Namikaze the yellowflash of Hidden leaf village" then Naruto started to form a rasengan so Sakura went to punch Naruto until Naruto yelled "Rasengan" as Naruto striked Sakura with a rasengan while Naruto striked Sakura with rasengan Sakura's father Sakuno yelled "That demon should be banished for hitting my daughter with that jutsu inspecially he does not deserve to pass the chunin exams".

As Minato went over to Sakuno Minato said "Sakuno you ignorant jerk for calling my son a demon you will be sentenced to death by me Minato Namikaze the 4th hokage" which Minato striked Sakuno with rasengan sending Sakuno right back to his place so Naruto got ready to resume his fight with Sakura as Naruto thought "I have been waiting for this the perfect chance to try out a rather interesting genjutsu that I studied from my parents jutsu scroll" while Naruto formed a hand sign Naruto yelled "Genjutsu art submission ark".

After Naruto spoke he casted submission ark genjutsu on Sakura which in the genjutsu Sakura was witnessing something that causing her to end up crying in defeat but as Naruto undone the genjutsu Sakura was crying in defeat then Naruto said "Listen you pink banshee give up trying to get Sasuke to be your boyfriend when there are some guys of your chosing that wants to be with you heck one of them is Sai who is going to be former anbu root" so Sakura said "Damn you Naruto I surrender you won this match of ours" as Hayate continues to be calm Hayate said "Winner Naruto Namikaze of Namikaze clan".

As Naruto went back to his team Sakura went over to her team which Naruto said "I have defeated Sakura Haruno with genjutsu known as submission ark and instead of Sakura being obsessed have you as her boyfriend Sakura has desire to become your respectable rival inspecially that effect of submission ark is effective enough to remove her obession with desire to work on fulfilling new dream to become new head of Haruno clan no matter how tough it appears to be" then Sasuke said "Nice work Naruto that is one fan girl down and all that is left is me to defeat Ino Yamanka knowing that I plan to redirect her obession of me being her boyfriend to someone from Hidden sand village be her new boyfriend".

After Sasuke spoke Isaribi hugged Naruto as Isaribi said "Naruto that was incredible and how the ramen did you pull of such a genjutsu" which Naruto explained "I learned submission genjutsu from one of my parents jutsu scrolls and that genjutsu was not an easy one because it required a combintion of my imagination with right amount of chakra to create the illusion inspecially that I needed to use the correct hand sign to activate submission ark genjutsu heck if I pull of the wrong hand sign the genjutsu will not work" so Kakashi said "That was a good genjutsu Naruto except there are many other genjutsu's that you could use on Sakura instead of using submission ark genjutsu caused Sakura to cry like a right fangirl that she no longer be".

After Kakashi spoke Sasuke waits for Hayate to call his match inspecially that Sasuke is going to be up against Ino Yamanka of the Yamanka clan" which as Sasuke waits for his match to begin Sasuke thought once chunin exams is over I am going to sacred forest of Uchiha to find summoning contract that been passed on to Uchiha's born with Uchiha light" then Hayate said "Right next match is Sasuke Uchiha of Uchiha clan vs Ino Yamanka of the Yamanka clan winner of this match shall be in the next round of the chunin exams since Naruto Namikaze of Namikaze clan is in the next round of chunin exams".


	17. Chapter 17: Sasuke vs Ino

Chapter 17: Sasuke vs Ino.

After Exam prompter Hayate spoke Exam prompter Hayate said "Will Sasuke Uchiha and Ink Yamanka come down to the center of chunin exams arena" which the two came down to the middle of the chunin exams arena then as they got to middle of the chunin exams arena Sasuke said "Ino do you have any last words before I defeat you" so Ino replied "Sasuke I love you and I can't surrender because I need to make chunin to impress you".

After Ino spoke exam prompter said "Begin" which Sasuke went to attack Ino until Ino threw some poisonous flowers at Sasuke then Sasuke formed a hand sign as Sasuke yelled "Fire style pheonix flower jutsu" so Sasuke destroyed the poisonous flowers with pheonix flower jutsu but as Sasuke started to form another hand sign Ino formed a hand sign while Ino was about to use her clans jutsu Sasuke yelled "Fire style fireball jutsu".

As Sasuke fireballed Ino Yamanka Sasuke activated his sharingan ready to copy Ino's taijutsu move which Sasuke went to attack Ino as Sasuke said "Give up Ino I do not love you because the girl that I love is Ayaisha best friend of my team mate Isaribi" then Ino was about to use Mind constriction jutsu until Sasuke yelled "Wolf spane kick" so Sasuke wolf spane kicked Ino Yamanka leaving everyone shocked that Sasuke pulled of Ino's own taijutsu move.

After Ino got wolf spane kicked by Sasuke Uchiha Ino Yamanka thought "I got to do something that Sakura Baka has never tried before" which Ino ran at Sasuke as Ino said "Taijutsu art petal bomb" then Ino goes to petal bomb Sasuke until Sasuke formed a hand sign as Sasuke said "Explosive clone jutsu" while Sasuke formed an explosive clone Ino went to hug explosive clone so Sasuke said "Ino deception is an explosion" but as explosive clone exploded Ino was sent flying into a tree leaving Ino in perfect position for Sasuke to pull of a jutsu that will bring him victory even knowing that the jutsu is not easy to pull of.

As Sasuke started to form some 2 handed hand signs Sasuke thought "Alright time that I finally pull of Izuna Uchiha's well known jutsu fire style flame drill jutsu" then Sasuke formed the last 2 handed hand sign to activate fire style flame drill jutsu so Ino thought "I can't believe that I am going to be defeated by one man that I love even when he is in love with someone else" while Ino got ready try dodge Sasuke's attack Sasuke yelled "Fire style flame drill jutsu" but as Sasuke flame drilled Ino Sasuke thought "I can't believe that I finally managed to pull of Izuna Uchiha's well known jutsu fire style flame drill jutsu".

After Sasuke flame drilled Ino said "I give up prompter I can't defeat Sasuke Uchiha because I love him except he loves someone else" which exam prompter Hayate said "Winner Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan" then Sasuke went back to his team while Ino went back to her team so at kage box Hurizen said "Sasuke Uchiha deserves to be prompted as chunin because he followed the rules of chunin exams even managed to pull of a powerful jutsu that not been seen since days of Izuna Uchiha brother of Madara Uchiha" so Fake Kazekage replied "I agree with you Lord Hokage his skills are indeed effective except that his friend is worthy to face my son Gaara Sabuko hero of Hidden Sand Village".

After fake Kazekage spoke fake Kazekage thought "Excellent Sasuke Uchiha is growing stronger than I imaged and if he keeps getting strong that body shall me mine inspecially with power of sharingan I will be unstopable" which Hurizen thought "Orochimaru I know that your pretending to be kazekage and once you show your true face I will have a surprise meaning if you think I am unarmed you have no idea how wrong you are" then with exam prompter Hayate exam prompter Hayate thought "I know that next match is going to be Kurotsuchi of Hidden Rock village and Temari Sabuko of Hidden Sand village inspecially that way Kurotsuchi is acting she'll fight for chance to get revenge on Minato Namikaze's only son Naruto Namikaze the hero of Hidden leaf village" so Hayate explained "Right the next match is going to be Kurotsuchi of Hidden Rock Village vs Temari Sabuko of Hidden sand village with whoever wins that match to be in next round of chunin exams".

As Sasuke got back to his team Sasuke Uchiha said "I have won my match against Ino Yamanka and it means that she will finally be able to leave me alone heck she might end up chasing after someone else because with me being safe from Ino's obsession I can work on my goal to become next leader of uchiha clan with my parents being elders of the Uchiha clan" then Naruto said "That is good because all it leaves is for you Isaribi my love to win your match with whoever that is going to be your opponent in the chunin exams" so Kakashi said "Next match is going to be Kurotsuchi of Hidden rock village vs Temari Sabuko of Hidden Sand village inspecially that Kurotsuchi is going to want revenge for what Minato sensei done back in the days of third great ninja war took place in Kannabi bridge" while Naruto looked right at Kurotsuchi Naruto thought "The hatred that you have on my father is going to end because I shall be the one that shall put stop to hatred that your village has on my father Minato Namikaze the yellowflash Konoha".

After Naruto thought Kurotsuchi's sensei Roshi looked right at Naruto as Roshi thought "There is something about yellowflash's son that related to myself and you 4 tails" which 4 tails replied **"I sence the same thing as you Roshi and that boy is not sort of person that yor damn brother Ooniki thinks heck when you or Han finally become Tsuchikage we can ask for an alliance with that boys village inspecially that you 9 have one common enemy the immortal Uchiha named Madara Uchiha" **then Roshi thought "That may be true 4 tails except how am I going to covince my brother to arrange meet yellowflash's son without having urge to get revenge" so 4 tails replied **"That is easy Roshi you tell your brother that instead of wanting revenge for what yellowflash did in 3rd great ninja war your brother can offer yellowflash's son with something worth to share with something that yellowflash's son is willing to share with your brother heck if this is successful whatever that yellowflash's son wishes to share in return is going to be something worth to remember for future of Hidden Rock village" **as Roshi looked at Kurotsuchi Roshi said "Listen Kurotsuchi don't kill yellowflash's son because he might be willing to exchange info with my brother your grandfather Ooniki".


	18. Chapter 18: Isaribi vs Akatsuchi

Chapter 18:Isaribi vs Akatsuchi

After Sasuke had his match his Ino Yamanka exam prompter said "Now is the match Isaribi of Hidden Leaf Village vs Akatsuchi of Hidden Stone village" which the 2 came down to the middle of the chunin exams arena which exam prompter said "Do you have anything to say to each other before we begin the match" then Isaribi said "I wish you luck Akatsuchi because I am going to be the one to end hatred that your village has on my boyfriends family the Namikaze clan" so Akatsuchi replied "I am sorry to correct you but I do not bare hatred on Namikaze because there is no point to continue hatred when you can simply just accept Namikaze in terms of rivalry" as they got ready to attack each other exam prompter Hayate said "Begin".

After exam prompter Hayate spoke Akatsuchi went to attack Isaribi until Isaribi formed a hand sign as Isaribi yelled "Water style water canon jutsu" then Isaribi water canons Akatsuchi which Akatsuchi formed a 2 handed hand sigh as Akatsuchi yelled "earth style stone missle jutsu" so Isaribi said "your good Akatsuchi and people believe in you except I can't give up inspecially that my boyfriend Naruto Namikaze believes in me".

After Isaribi spoke both Isaribi and Akatsuchi started to form some 2 handed hand signs which Isaribi thought "Naruto believes in me and I can not give up because as long I have the will of fire I will never give up no matter how tough my opponent is" then Isaribi formed the last hand sign as Isaribi yelled with great courage "water style water canonball jutsu" so Isaribi water canonballed Akatsuki but as Akatsuchi smiled with respect Akatsuchi got knocked down by Isaribi water canonball jutsu knowing that Akatsuchi accepted his own defeat but a minute later Isaribi fainted.

After Isaribi fainted Naruto went to pick Isaribi up while Kurotsuchi went to pick Akatsuchi up which they returned to their team as exam promper Hayate said "there is no winner of this match and it is a draw" then Hurizen said "this is odd there never been a draw before" so fake Kazekage replied "that is rather interesting Lord hokage to witness the very first double knock out and one of these people shall get chance to fight my son Gaara Sabuko the hidden sand village hero but someone first must defeat my daughter Temari Sabuko".

After Fake Kazekage spoke Orochimaru thought "if I can somehow get rid of Naruto it will be easier to curse mark Sasuke Uchiha" which Roshi looked at Naruto as Roshi thought "Songaku there is something special about the young Namikaze kid and whatever it is I am sure that my brother will want to know" then within Roshi Songaku nodded with respect knowing that he knows what is special about Naruto Namikaze heir of Namikaze clan so Roshi went over to Naruto hoping that he can get Naruto meet the 4 tailed beast Songaku inspecially Songaku needs to tell Naruto something important.

As Roshi got over to Naruto Roshi said "Naruto my tailed beast Songaku wishes to meet you because Songaku has something important to tell you and Songaku see you as a worthy allie of tailed beasts" which Naruto asked "why does 4 tails see me as worthy allie of the tailed beasts" then Roshi replied "they trust you with scroll that contains good half of their chakra and only you can seal them in us if we ever get our tailed beast extracted but normally if we lose our tailed beast we jinchuuriki would have died an unacceptable death".

As Roshi touched Naruto's forehead the 2 closed their eyes which Naruto entered Roshi's mindscape but as Naruto arrived in Roshi's mindscape Naruto looked to see a big red monkey with 4 tails then 4 tailed beast looked at Naruto as Songaku said **"Ah human finally respectable to meet such one born from an Uzumaki"** so Naruto asked "What do you know of the Uzumaki clan 4 tails" but as Songaku lowered it's head Songaku explained **"I don't know much of Uzumaki clan except Uzumaki clan had 2 special abilities one is abilitu to bind us a tailed beast with their chakra chain bind and second is that they have ability to sense negativity"** but as Naruto looked confused Songaku explained **"In more easier way to explain it is that if a tailed beast like myself blazed alot of hatred you would easily able to detect it from your village to Hidden Stone Village"**.

After Songaku spoke Naruto returned from Roshi's mindscape at the same time that Roshi returned from his own mindscape which Roshi went back to his own team then Isaribi recovered as Isaribi said "I am sorry that I did not win that match Akatsuchi was a tough opponent" so Naruto replied "that is alright Isaribi you did your best and I know my parents are proud of you for trying your best to defeat Akatsuchi" but as Naruto hugged Isaribi Sasuke said "you did try your best and your skills was truly impressive heck you are better than I am when I am not trying my best except three of us are equally as strong even if none of us make rank of sanin".

After Sasuke spoke Hurizen said "Isaribi did well against Akatsuchi and Akatsuchi also did well because they was both facing each other with respect even when Naruto her boyfriend is heir of Namikaze clan" then Fake Kazekage replied "I agree with you Lord Hokage they both did do respectfully well except I believe that Sasuke is one that will be most challenging for my son as heir of Namikaze clan is an interesting opponent for my daughter Temari" so Orochimaru thought "Foolish sensei once the chunin exams are over my Hidden Sound village shinobi shall crush the hidden leaf village leaving me with joy to finally eliminate you but more importantly finally steal Sasuke Uchiha from you".


	19. Chapter 19: Neji vs Kurotsuchi

Chapter 19: Neji vs Kurotsuchi.

After Orochimaru thought to himself exam prompter Hayate said "Right next match is Neji Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan vs Kurotsuchi of Hidden Rock village" which the 2 came down to the middle of the chunin exams but as they got to the middle of chunin exams exam prompter Hayate said "Right is there anything you wish to say before you can begin your match" then Neji said "Fate has decided that I am to be your opponent and destiny has claimed me as winner of this match" so Kurotsuchi replied "You think that fate or destiny is something to be obeyed well you must be stupid because we are one that can shape our own destiny and fate is what bonds people as a couple while Roshi sensei and Han sensei have destiny that you don't even understand".

After Kurotsuchi spoke Neji took of his headband to reveal caged bird seal which Neji explained "Your the one that don't understand we the branch side of Hyuuga clan are marked with caged bird seal and forced to obey the main house side of the Hyuuga clan infact my father saved my uncles ass from being killed by someone from Hidden Cloud village by sacrificing himself in my uncles place" then Naruto yelled "You think your the only one that had to bare such a seal well your wrong I had to bare something far worse than that except unlike you I learned to except by burden inspecially that I made friends with the fox that got sealed into me by my father Minato Namikaze the yellowflash of Hidden Leaf village plus with my eyes the rinnegan I have power to easily remove such a seal or any unacceptable seal designed by your clan" so Naruto jumped down to the center of chunin exams but as Naruto got to middle of chunin exams Naruto placed a finger on Neji's seal not knowing if caged bird seal can be removed without causing side effect of seals removal.

As Naruto used his other hand to form some hand signs Naruto explained "I am going to remove the caged bird seal because this seal is unacceptable and once the chunin exams is over I am going to give every Hyuuga more acceptable seal and exam prompter Hayate I am sorry if I interupted but I had to do something noble inspecially that as I am a sealing master it is my duty to help all caged bird sealed Hyuuga's by removing the caged bird seal that the elders of Hyuuga clan unacceptably burdens some Hyuuga's when there is a better seal that I have knowledge to" then Naruto used his other hand to form a hand sign as Naruto said "Cage bird seal release" so Naruto removed the caged bird seal from Neji's forehead knowing that without caged bird seal Neji is safe from turture of Hyuuga clan elders so Naruto returned to his team in a yellowflash while exam prompter Hayate said "Begin".

After exam prompter Hayate spoke Neji activated his byakugun while he got into his stance which Kurotsuchi formed couple 2 handed hand signs then Kurotsuchi yelled "Earth style boulder bullet jutsu" so Kurotsuchi boulder bullets Neji until Neji yelled "8 tri grams rotation" while Neji spang to block bouldwer bullets Hiashi was shocked as Hiashi thought "How did my nephew pull of rotation when I did not even teach him" but as Neji resumed back into his stance Neji said "Your in range of my 8 tri grams and there is no way you can escape from this move because everyone shares one destiny and that we all share is death except one person I thank for removing the caged bird seal from me is non other than Naruto Namikaze".

After Neji spoke Kurotsuchi was about to form some hand signs for lava style jutsu until Neji yelled "8 tri grams 64 palms" which Neji started striking the tenkzu points then Neji striked the last tenkzu point so Neji said "I have closed all 64 of your tenkzu points meaning I have stopped you from using chakra" but as Kurotsuchi smiled Kurotsuchi said "You did stop me from using chakra temporary except when I am stopped from using ninjutsu or Genjutsu I always have taijutsu and no matter how long I am unable to use chakra I will not give up because Namikaze is my opponent to defeat" while Kurotsuchi got into a battle stance Neji went to strike Kurotsuchi with gentle fist not knowing what taijutsu skills Kurotsuchi possess.

As Neji was about to defeat Kurotsuchi with gentle fist Kurotsuchi yelled "Taijutsu art tai strike" which Kurotsuchi tai striked Neji then Neji felt warn out as exam prompter Hayate said "Winner Kurotsuchi of Hidden Rock Village" then the 2 went back to their team so as the 2 got back to their team Naruto looked to see where his parents are sitting as Naruto said "I have got a bad feeling that something is going to happen after the chunin exams and it has something to do with Orochimaru a former member of legendary sanin" so Naruto looked up at Hurizen as Naruto thought "When Orochimaru uses a barrier to prevent you from getting help you know what to do because there is no way I am going to let you die".

After Naruto thought to himself exam prompter Hayate said "The next match is going to be Shikamaru Nara of Nara clan vs Temari Sabuko of Hidden Sand village" which in the kage box Hurizen said "Lord Kazekage I can see that Neji Hyuuga and Kurotsuchi deserves to be prompted to chunin because they both fought each other with such effective skills that not been seen since my successor Minato Namikaze the yellowflash of Hidden Leaf village" then Fake Kazekage replied "I agree with you Lord Hokage I know that they both deserve to be prompted to rank of chunin except we still need to see next match see who else gets into the next round of the chunin exams"


	20. Chapter 20: Kabuto vs Temari

Chapter 20: Kabuto vs Temari.

Some minutes later exam prompter said "Can Kabuto Yakushi of Hidden Sound village and Temari Sabuko of Hidden Sand village come down to the middle of the chunin exams which the 2 came down to the middle of the chunin exams but as they got to middle of the chunin exams arena exam prompter Hayate said "Is there anything you wish to say before you begin the match" then Kabuto said "I am not really that good with close combat and my longe distant attacks are just as terrible" so Temari replied "You are truly unlucky you have me as your opponent because I happen to be a long range specialist and I am also truly skilled in wind style jutsu inspecially that one that I want to face is Sasuke Uchiha".

After Temari spoke exam prompter Hayate said "Begin" which Kabuto went to attack Temari with chakra desection blade until Temari swung her fan as Temari yelled "Wind style wind wall jutsu" then Temari formed a wall of wind to block Kabuto's attack so Temari thought "Kabuto was told to act this terrible because whatever his true skills are I know that his true skills would give away the plan against Hidden Leaf Village" but as Temari was about to strike Kabuto with her fan Kabuto carefully dodged it to make it look like Temari was not even aiming at Kabuto.

While at the kage box Hurizen said "It looks like that Kabuto is trying his best to make Temari get warn out because once Temari is warn out Kabuto would have an advantage over Temari" which fake Kazekage replied "I agree Kabuto is using a rather effective plan to defeat someone that is much stronger than him except power means nothing if the holder of that power does not plan things correctly inspecially that miscalcalated attack could cause self damage to user of such an attack like earth style jutsu for an example" so Orochimaru thought "Excellent Kabuto make these fools think that you are using your true skills when they really have no idea how skillful you really are inspecially that this village shall be nothing but ruins".

While back to the match Kabuto was started to feel warn out which Kabuto said "I admit that your good because if this keeps up I will for sure be defeated by you the daughter of 4th Kazekage" then Temari replied "You are right that I am skillful except I have no idea why you would admit defeat like that without even injuring me with some effective jutsu's that you might be able to use" so Kabuto raised his hand up as Kabuto yelled "I surrender Temari is too much of a good opponent and I am warn out enough that a simple wind style jutsu could easily knock me out" but as everyone was shocked exam prompter Hayate said "Winner is Temari Sabuko of Hidden Sand Village".

As Temari went back up to her team Kabuto returned to his team which at the kage box Hurizen said "That was unusual Kabuto surrendered to Temari when he could have easily defeated Temari without injuring her with such effective jutsu only known to Yakushi family" then Fake Kazekage replied "I have known about Yakushi family for some time and unlike the others Kabuto fights to defeat his opponents without needing to injure an opponent with such a deadly jutsu" so Orochimaru thought "Perfect all that is left is next round of the chunin exams and once chunin exams is over Hidden Leaf Village shall be destroyed like worthless village it is".

After Orochimaru thought to himself exam prompter said "The people that got through to the next round is Gaara Sabuko of Hidden Sand village, Naruto Namikaze of Namikaze clan, Temari Sabuko of Hidden Sand Village, Sasuke Uchiha of Uchiha clan, Kurotsuchi of Hidden Stone village and Maiyisha of Hidden Leaf village" which Maiyisha went over to Sasuke as Maiyisha said "Sasuke my love I am happy that you got through and Naruto I am pleased that you got through to the next round of the chunin exams because you might have me in next round of chunin exams" so Naruto said "That might be true and if you end up as my opponent good luck because I intend to give it my all to get through to yet another round of chunin exams".

After Naruto spoke Sasuke said "Naruto there are many respectful opponents except you are the one that I want to fight the most because you are the one that I see as the most challenging opponent yet except if we don't end up being paired against each other I wish you good luck my friend" then Naruto replied "Same here because you are the one that I want to face the most in our friendly match inspecially that the chance to surpass our parents is in our grasp" but as Naruto gave a respectful thumbs up Sasuke nodded to Naruto showing that their match would be the most respectful match in shinobi history since match of Hashirama Senju of Senju clan vs Makito Uzumaki of the Uzumaki clan.

While back at the kage box Hurizen said "Next round of the chunin exams is going to be really interesting and who knows Naruto might end facing your son in the match round of the chunin exams" which Fake Kazekage replied "That would be most interesting match to see hero of the leaf face Hero of the sand inspecially that it would be like battle of the titans where only one hero shall rise victorious as the ther hero falls in defeat unless hero of the leaf forms a bond of friendship with hero of the sand" then Orochimaru thought "That blasted boy has been interfering with my plans and he must be eliminated if I am going to steal Sasuke Uchiha from Hidden Leaf village and with power of Sharingan nobody not even the akatsuki dare to challenge me Orochimaru a former member of Legendary sanin".


	21. Chapter 21: Naruto & Sasuke's trainning

Chapter 21: Naruto and Sasuke's trainning.

On the next day Kushina and Minato looked at Naruto with a worried face as Minato said "Naruto we need you to stay calm because there is something very important we need to tell you" which Naruto asked "What is it that you need to tell me" then Kushina explained "Your father and I along with Sasuke's parents have got a mission but not like any mission since this is a dangerous mission that we might not be able to return home" so Naruto asked "What is the mission that you have to do without a chance to refuse it".

After Naruto spoke Minato explained "There is a dangerous man trying to something extreamily special from the ruins of my home village the Hidden Eddy Village Uzushiogakure" then Naruto cried "OK I guess I accept it and please come back home to me I can't lose you inspecially that I know that Sasuke don't wanna lose his parents" so Naruto's parents went off on the mission to ruins of Uzushiogakure meanwhile at the Uchiha mansion next to Namikaze mansion Sasuke is with his parents not knowing what they are going to tell Sasuke.

As Sasuke looked at his parents Fugaku said "Sasuke my son I am sorry to say this but my and your mother have to go on a dangerous mission because someone dangerous is trying to steal something extreamily special from the ruins of Hidden Eddy Village Uzushiogakure but if we do not return you will be head of Uchiha clan inspecially if Itachi takes role of elder of Uchiha clan" so Sasuke cried "Who would want to steal something that special that cause myself along with Naruto 50/50 chance that you come back to us".

After Sasuke spoke Mikoto explained "If you end up becoming head of Uchiha clan you would have a choice to keep Uchiha clan in Hidden Leaf Village or reform it in Hidden Eddy Village once it is restored by Naruto hero who is born with blood of Uzumaki clan and Namikaze clan" then Sasuke replied "If that happens I will honor friendship I have with Naruto by becoming 6th hokage with Naruto being 5th Uzukage" so Sasuke's parents left to catch up to where Naruto's parents are but as Sasuke went out of his house he saw Naruto crying on his own doorstep.

As Sasuke went over to Naruto Sasuke next next to Naruto as Sasuke said "Naruto my friend we might very well end up as last of our clan and our parents might return to us but there is no way that I am going to let my parents wish be in vain because I will never give up no matter how long it takes for me to surpass them even if I am unable to unlock Mangekyou Sharingan" then Naruto stood up as Naruto replied "You know Sasuke your right there is no way I am going to let my parents wish fade I will do whatever it takes to surpass my parents even if it means that I need to undertake the sage mode trainning".

After Naruto spoke Sasuke said "Naruto I am the one to become 6th hokage I want you to become 5th uzukage once it is rebuilt to it's former glory" which Naruto replied "we are not going to be kage if we stand here together we shall honor our parents by surpassing them" then Naruto went with Sasuke to private trainning ground that they used to hide together but as they got to their private trainning ground Naruto took out 2 chakra papers so Naruto explained "Sasuke we need to see what your second affinity element is in order for us to work on jutsu of that element together as legendary duo that we are destined to be".

As Naruto gave a chakra paper to Sasuke Naruto explained "Alright if it splits in half your second affinity is wind, if it gets crinkled your second affinity is lightling, if it turns soggy wet your second affinity is water and it if turns to dust your second affinity is earth but if you did not have fire well you would be if the chakra paper is burnt to certain degree" then Sasuke channeled chakra through his chakra paper until it got crinkley so Naruto explained "Your second affinity element is lightling and that is good because mine is water since Uzumaki clan are specialists in water style jutsu much like your clan is with fire style jutsu".

After Naruto spoke Naruto walked with Sasuke to jutsu library that they have access to which as they arrived Naruto picked up a scroll with a water style jutsu along with a scroll with lightling style jutsu then they went back to their private trainning ground so Naruto said "Alright I am not sure what that lightling style jutsu you have but I guess that you need to hold a broken piece of metal as you channel lightling elemental chakra until the broken piece of metal glows white while as for me I got to make this go soggy wet before we can begin our trainning".

Minutes later they completed their first part of the trainning which Sasuke formed few 2 handed hand signs as Sasuke yelled "Lightling style electro strike jutsu" then Sasuke went to electro strike Naruto until Naruto formed few hand signs as Naruto yelled "Water style water dome jutsu" so Naruto blocked Sasuke's electro strike by using water stule version of Hyuuga clans 8 tri grams rotation but as they looked at each other Naruto said "you have successfully pulled of electro strike jutsu and it appears I managed to pull of water dome jutsu".

After Naruto spoke Sasuke replied "Now we are ready for the next step of the chunin exams and if I end up facing you I inspect that you don't take it easy on me because I will not take it easy on you inspecially that one thing Uchiha or Namikaze done and that was to show that we are a force to honor throughout the ninja world" then Naruto replied "I agree Sasuke one of us shall be the winner of that match and if you think that I am not going to take it easy on you well your right I will do what no Namikaze has ever done to uchiha by defeating them with honor" so the two went of back home to relax with their girlfriend knowing that desiny called them to kill Madara Uchiha.


	22. Chapter 22: Naruto vs Kurotsuchi

Chapter 22: Naruto vs Kurotsuchi.

On the next day everyone is at the chunin exams arena which exam promter Yugao said "Alright rules of this round of the chunin exams is the same as rules for the previous round of the chunin exams" then exam prompter Yugao said "The match is Naruto Namikaze of Namikaze clan vs Kurotsuchi granddaughter of 3rd Tsuchikage Ooniki" so the 2 came down to center of chunin exams but as they got to chunin exams exam prompter Yugao said "Alright is there anything that you wish to say to each other before the match can begin" while exam prompter got to safe place the whirlpools feudal lord arrived with group of red haired ninja plus a group of blonde haired ninja knowing that they have finally found one to become 5th Uzukage.

As Kurotsuchi looked at Naruto Kurotsuchi said "This is the day that yellowflash pays for what he did in great ninja war by having you his son fall in defeat by yours truly me Kurotsuchi student of Hidden rock villages 2 heroes" which Naruto said "I am going to be the one that shall end the hatred that you have on my father because as long as I have my parents will of fire I will never give up no matter what" then Kurotsuchi went to attack Naruto as Kurotsuchi formed a 2 handed hand sign so Kurotsuchi yelled "Earth style muddy entrapment jutsu" but as Kurotsuchi goes to trap him with her muddy entrapment jutsu Naruto formed a 2 handed hand sign as Naruto yelled "Water style water dome jutsu".

After Naruto activated his jutsu Naruto shielded himself with a dome of water which Naruto said "I had a feeling that this jutsu would come in hand and now Kurotsuchi let me introduce you to another water style jutsu in honor of my mother Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze legendary red death" then Naruto formed few 2 handed hand signs as Naruto yelled "Water style Uzumaki whirlpool" so Naruto Uzumaki whirlpooled Kurotsuchi but as Kurotsuchi smiled Kurotsuchi said "That is nice jutsu except you are now in perfect position for me to finally get revenge on yellowflash by defeating you his son" while Kurotsuchi started to form some 2 handed hand signs Naruto thought "This is not good I have bad feeling that whatever jutsu she is going to use is one jutsu that is powerful enough to knock me out if I do not dodge it in time".

As Naruto took out tri pronged kunai Naruto threw it over Kurotsuchi as Naruto teleported behind Kurotsuchi which Naruto said "In words of my father Minato Namikaze the 4th hokage as long that will of fire still lives I will never give up no matter how strong the opponent appears to be" then Naruto started to form a rasengan except unlike his regular rasengan this rasengan created by courage of Naruto's parents and their will of fire so Naruto yelled with great pride "Uzumaki Namikaze rasengan" so Naruto striked Kurotsuchi with Uzumaki Namikaze rasengan while everyone looked shocked Whirlpools feudal lord thought "My son in laws will of fire and my daughters will of fire shining with great honor in my grandson like that I am truly proud they raised such an incredible ninja with will of fire that shines truly bright".

After Naruto striked Kurotsuchi with Uzumaki Namikaze rasengan Kurotsuchi was truly warn out which Kurotsuchi said "Naruto Namikaze has defeated me and there for I surrender because all I fight was fight with great vengance when Naruto Namikaze was fighting for a noble purpose to honor with parents will of fire with great pride that puts my own pride to shame" then exam prompter Yugao replied "Winner Naruto Namikaze of the Namikaze clan" then they went back to their team while Whirlpools feudal lord with his 2 group of shinobi went over to greet Naruto but as they got over to Naruto whirlpools feudal lord said "Greeting Naruto Namikaze I am truly honored to meet a such a fine ninja like you who fights with great courage that surpasses my daughter and my son in law".

After whirlpools feudal lord spoke Naruto replied "Thank you for the respectful comment but who are you anyways" which whirlpools feudal lord replied "My name is Taishiko Uzumaki father of legendary red death Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and the red haired shinobe here are my clan Uzumaki clan while next to them is your fathers clan Namikaze clan" then Naruto said "Uzumaki and Namikaze are you telling me that my fathers clan along with my mothers clan survived such a horrifying event that in result I ended being orphaned" so Taishiko replied "We did survive and if it is any way to make you feel better we are sorry that we did not take you away from such a life of lonelyness inspecially that you deserved to be treated with respect as you are the one that defeated 9 tail fox demon just by becoming it's jailer" as Naruto cried Uzumaki plus Namikaze's hugged Naruto as Taishiko said "Don't worry grandson I promise you that you never again have to suffer great lonelyness because we of Hidden Eddy Village Uzushiogakure never go back on our word that is our nindo that is our ninja way".

As Naruto cheered up Naruto said "Thank you for cheering me up I promise you in honor of my parents that I will protect our village no matter how dangerous the threat appears to because I am Namikaze that is going to become 5th Uzukage anyways this is my girlfriend Isaribi" which Taishiko said "Hello Isaribi I am pleased to meet such a fine kunoichi like you" then Isaribi replied "Thank you feudal lord for you kindness and I shall honor Naruto's parents with great pride no matter what the outcome appears to be" so an Uzumaki said "Thank you for honoring my cousin I am Shando Uzumaki temporary Uzukage of great Hidden Eddy Village Uzushiogakure as your boyfriend shall take rightful place as 5th Uzukage with you being by his side throughout whatever challenge that he meets in his life of a kage".

After Shando Uzumaki spoke A Namikaze said "I am Nikasho Namikaze father of Minato Namikaze and temporary advisor of temporary Uzukage Shando Uzumaki" which Taishiko said "With happiness this is Shando Uzumaki, Mitoka Uzumaki, Nishaka Uzumaki, Makito Uzumaki and Sukenza Uzumaki " which Sukenza Uzumaki said "We of Uzumaki clan are happy that you have survived such a life of lonelyness but no more because by honor of Kushina Uzumaki you shall never again suffer such a life of lonelyness" then Nikasho said "This is Boukisho Namikaze, Sakashi Namikaze, Katiko Namikaze, Saikenta Namikaze and Kaitenzo Namikaze" so Kaitenzo said "By honor of Minato Namikaze your lonelyness ends here because you will never again have to suffer life of lonelyness because you are the 5th Uzukage of Hidden Eddy Village Uzushiogakure with your grandfather the land of whirlpools feudal lord" but as they returned to their seats Naruto smiled with great happiness knowing that he no longer suffering from the lonelyness.

After Naruto felt much better a messager bird came to both Naruto and Sasuke which they checked the message then Naruto thought "That bastard is going to pay for killing my parentd and if I get my hands on the muderer what I am going to do to him will make even 9 tails be afraid to challenge me" so Sasuke thought "My parents trusted me to lead the Uchiha clan and when I get my hands on the bastard that killed my parents I will make him suffer with great pain that even Madara Uchiha would be afraid to challenge me" but as Naruto looked at Sasuke Naruto said "Sasuke that bastard took away our parents yet again and this time when we get our hands on him Madara Uchiha shall suffer our wrath in the most frighening form a such a frightening form that even the tailed beasts would shake in fear".


	23. Chapter 23: Sasuke vs Gaara

Chapter 23: Sasuke vs Gaara.

After Naruto did his little declaration exam prompter Yugao said "Alright Sasuke Uchiha of Uchiha clan and Gaara Sabuko hero of Hidden Sand village come down" which they came down to the center of chunin exams then exam prompter Yugao said "Is there anything you wish to say to each other before the match can begin" so Sasuke said "I never thought that you hero of the sand be my opponent and only way I get to face Naruto is to defeat you".

After Sasuke spoke Gaara replied "You better entertain me because the one opponent that I want to fight is hero of Hidden leaf village Naruto Namikaze of Namikaze clan" which exam prompter Yugao said "Begin" then Sasuke formed a 2 handed hand sign as Sasuke yelled "Fire style fireball jutsu" so Sasuke fireballs Gaara until Gaara yelled "Sand shuriken" but as Gaara blocked the fireball with sand shurikens Shukaku said **"Blasted Uchiha trying to stop us from getting closer to fight that yellow haired human but no worries this mortal will have to do as warm up inspecially that blasted fox shall suffer my wrath"**.

After Shukaku spoke Gaara thought "Do not worry Shukaku I am not giving up yet because once Sasuke is defeated we will be step closer to fight fellow jinchuuriki Naruto Namikaze the hero of Hidden leaf village" then Gaara formed a 2 handed hand sign as Gaara yelled "Sand trap" so Gaara catches Sasuke in a sand trap but as Sasuke smiled Sasuke said "I hate to ruin whatever imagination you have but I am not going to give up yet inspecially that Naruto is the one opponent that I want to face in in the finals for chance to see who is the victorious one".

After Sasuke spoke Sasuke got out of sand trap which Sasuke formed a few 2 handed hand signs as Sasuke yelled "Lightling style electro strike" then Sasuke ran to strike Gaara with electro strike until Gaara caught Sasuke with sand coffin so Gaara said "Sasuke I do not wish to put a hault to your ninja career but give up because I am one move close to defeating you" while Sasuke smiled Sasuke replied "prompter Gaara has defeated me because I surrender inspecially that I feel like I am low on chakra".

After Sasuke spoke exam prompter Yugao said "Winner Gaara Sabuko" which Gaara released Sasuke from his jutsu then the 2 went back to their team meanwhile at the kage box the 2 kages waits for the next match as Hurizen said "Sasuke fought well and I can tell that he deserves to be promoted to rank of chunin inspecially that Naruto deserves to be prompted to the rank of chunin" so fake kazekage replied "I agree with you Lord Hokage they did really well and their opponent did well since my son won his match against Sasuke Uchiha one of the survivors of Uchiha clan".

After fake kazekage spoke Orochimaru thought "Excellent Sasuke is proving to be even more worthy to be my next body because once I put the curse mark on him I will be step closer to obtain the sharingan and Hidden leaf village shall be destroyed with that blasted Namikaze brat being eleminated by that foolish Kazekages son Gaara the jinchuuriki of 1 tailed beast Shukaku" while with Uzumaki and Namikaze they smiled with pride knowing that Naruto is going to be back with his family.

As Uzumaki's and the Namikaze's look proud Taishiko Uzumaki thought "Mine and Nikasho's grandson shall never again suffer the life of lonelyness because he is going to get what he deserves to be leader of Hidden Eddy Village Uzushiogakure no matter what Hidden council says because if they try something dishonorable the council that trys to do Naruto harm shall suffer our wrath" then back to the center of chunin exams arena exam prompter Yugao said "Next match is going to be Temari Sabuko vs Maiyisha of Hidden Leaf village" then Hurizen said "That is going to be an interesting match and whoever wins well the last match would be 3 way of 3 opponents facing against each other" so Fake Kazekage replied "I agree with you except the match that I want to see if Hero of the leaf face against my son".

After Fake Kazekage spoke Orochimaru thought "Excellent it is getting close to the end of chunin exams and once the chunin exams is finished the invasion can begin and I will kill my foolish sensei Hurizen Saratobi even if that meddling Namikaze brat interferes with my plan yet agagin" then Naruto quickly went over to 3rd Hokage but as Naruto got to 3rd hokage Naruto wispered "Lord Hokage I have bad feeling that something is going to happen and your going to need help meaning take this tri pronged kunai just in case that Orochimaru shows his rotten face" so Naruto gave Hurizen a tri pronged kunai just before Naruto went of back to his team.

As Naruto got back to his team Naruto said "Sasuke I have passed Lord Hokage Hurizen a tri pronged kunai and if Orochimaru shows his vile face Orochimaru is going to be in for a surprise meaning that I shall be his executioner and whoever is picked as my fathers successor will finally be able to become the 5th hokage meaning you Sasuke are successor of 5th hokage" then Sasuke replied "Good plan Naruto now I know that you would make an excellent kage inspecially that I would be honored to reform an alliance Hidden Leaf Village had with Hidden Eddy village and remember our plan death of Madara Uchiha former leader of my clan".

While After Sasuke spoke Isaribi said "Naruto once your coronation begins I shall be by yourside because there is no way that I am going to let you face the people alone inspecially that whatever speach you have in mind we shall protect Hidden Eddy village together since with Maiyisha being by Sasuke's side the alliance with Hidden Leaf Village will be something that will be honored for generations" then Maiyisha said "When it comes to your coronation Sasuke I will be by yourside because together we shall reform an alliance with Hidden Eddy Village and we 4 shall surpass our parents no matter how challenging it is going to be".


	24. Chapter 24: Maiyisha vs Temari

Chapter 24: Maiyisha vs Temari.

Minutes later exam prompter Yugao said "Will Maiyisha of Hidden Leaf Village and Temari Sabuko of Hidden Sand village come down" which they both came down to the middle of the chunin exams arena then Yugao said "Right anything you wish to say before the match can begin" so Maiyisha said "I never thought I get to face you sister of Hidden Sand villages hero Gaara but yet there is high possible chance that he will face Naruto Namikaze a fellow jinchuuriki" but as Temari threw her fan right to Baki Temari replied "I am not going to need my signature weapon for this because this is one fight that I need to win to show that my brothers are not only one who can pull of such incredible skills only known to certain people".

After Temari spoke exam prompter Yugao said "Begin" which Temari formed a hand sign as Temari said "Wind style air slasher" then Temari air slashers Maiyisha until Maiyisha formed a 2 handed hand sign then Maiyisha yelled "Wind style typhoon boom" so Maiyisha counters with typhoon boom but as the two looked at each other with a smile Maiyisha thought "Damn she is good and if she keeps up using such impressive skills I don't think that either of us will able to last" while at the kage box Hurizen said "These 2 are doing well in this match and I wonder who will end up as winner of the match" then Fake Kazekage replied "We shall see who is winner of this match due time Lord Hokage because my daughter is one who will not give up until they are both been warn out".

While with Taishiko he looked at his fellow uzumaki's and Namikaze's as Taishiko said "My fellow ninja if Hidden leaf village is under attack we shall honor Minato Namikaze my son in law and my daughter Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze because as long as their son has faith in us we will never give up no matter how dangerous the battle appears to be" then Uzumaki's replied "Your right we will never give up because this village does not deserve such a fate that only those who was horrible to hero of this village" so Namikaze's replied "We agree with Uzumaki's those who dares to attack this village shall suffer our combined wrath no matter how tough the battle appears to be".

While back to the match Maiyisha said "Your good Temari I never knew people like you could fight with such courage except as long as my boyfriend Sasuke has faith in me I will never give up until we are both too warn out to continue the match" which Temari replied "I agree with you Maiyisha because I am no way going to let my 2 brothers surpass me because only hero of this village can stand a chance against my little brother Gaara Sabuko the hero of Hidden sand village" so they both started to form some 2 handed hand signs not knowing that they will both end up being unable to continue the match due case of being warn out.

After they both formed the last 2 handed hand sign Maiyisha yelled "Wind style air claw" which Maiyisha air clawed Temari at the same time that Temari yelled "Wind style wind blast" then Temari wind blasted Maiyisha but as they smiled they was about to speak until they got hit by each others wind style jutsu so exam prompter Yugao said "The match is a draw meaning nobody has won this match leaving final match Naruto Namikaze of Namikaze clan vs Gaara Sabuko of Hidden Sand village" as Uzumaki's cheered with Namikaze's Naruto hugged Isaribi knowing that clash of 2 jinchuuriki is going to be a match like no other a match the clash of the 2 jinchuuriki's.

After exam prompter Yugao spoke everyone went home except for Uzumaki's and Namikaze's went with Naruto to Namikaze mansion to celebrate honor of Naruto's parents which Taishiko said "Grandson you have made us all proud and if my daughter was alive she would be really proud to see you being in the final match of the chunin exams except your opponent is not going to be an easy opponent because you are going to be up against Shukaku aswell as his jinchuuriki Gaara" then Nikasha said "Tomorrow we shall teach you a jutsu that we taught our children and it is not going to be easy as our children has never been able to pull 2 A rank clan based jutsu's" so Naruto asked "Am I going to learn Uzumaki drill strike and Namikaze flash palm grandfathers?".

As both grandfathers looked at Naruto with pride they both replied "That is the excact 2 A rank clan based jutsu's we have in mind and we would teach you sealing jutsu excect you are already a genius in the art of sealing jutsu inspecially with help of the rinnegan you can do what neither of us ever done before by ending the will of hatred that accursive Madara Uchiha stands for heck Uzumaki's are summoners of Shinigami while Namikaze's are summoners of legendary fox's the legendary orange fox's of mount Foxiyaku the land of fox's" then Naruto cheered "Awesome that means I have oppotunity to master sage mode trainning with legendary orange fox's".

After Naruto spoke everyone went to sleep which as Naruto fell asleep next to Isaribi Naruto thought "Do you know anything about the trainning I would have to do for me to become the fox sage" which Kyuubi replied** "Ah the fox sage trainning that Naruto is equally challenging as fighting me when I fight with honor inspecially that eons ago the legendary orange fox's took care of young kit and that kit was me except unlike the other fox's I have shown great promise only founder of Namikaze clan had 1000 years later when I was fully grown fox in trainning"** then Naruto thought "I see that you mean that legendary orange fox's adopted you and raised you to become what you are a noble fox with goal to eliminate the threat to all tailed beasts Madara Uchiha".


	25. Chapter 25: Sasuke vs Tenzo

Chapter 25: Sasuke vs Tenzo

As exam prompter Yugao stood with calm look exam prompter said "Now we are going to have an exabition match of Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan vs Tenzo Senju of the Senju clan and this match is under the same rules of chunin exams match where killing is not allowed" which exam prompter said "Sasuke Uchiha and Tenzo Senju come down here" then they went down to the middle of the chunin exams arena but as they got to the middle of the chunin exams arena exam prompter Yugao asked "Is there anything you wish to say before this match can begin" so Sasuke said "Today is the day that Uchiha finally get win over Senju inspecially that inlike war our clan had against this other we face each other to see who shall be victorious".

After Sasuke spoke Tenzo replied "Sasuke you may have the guidance of Uchiha light but as long I believe in will of fire I will never give up because today is the day that we see which one of us shall be the victorious opne in this match" whixh exam prompter Yugao said "Begin" then Tenzo formed a 2 handed hand sign as Tenzo yelled "Woodd style wood blast" so Tenzo wood blasted Sasuke until Sasuke formed a 2 handed hand sign to ready a fire style jutsu to counter Tenzo Senju's wood style jutsu knowing that it is not going to be easy to defeat Tenzo Senju a member of anbu black ops.

After Sasuke formed the last of 2 handed hand signs Sasuke yelled "Fire style fireball jutsu" which Sasuke blocked wood blast with fireball then Sasuke said "I can tell you are not going to be an easy opponent because the way that you fight shows that you are from the anbu black ops that works for the hokage except that does not mean I will surrender inspecially that I am going to become the successor of the 5th hokage whoever the 5th hokage is going to be" then Tenzo replied "I admit Sasuke your good except as long that I honor Senju's will of fire I will never give up no matter how talented you appear to be" so Tenzo formed a 2 handed hand sign as Tenzo said "Wood style root restraintment jutsu" while Tenzo was about to trap Sasuke with root restraiment Sasuke jumped out of the way as Sasuke thought "Naruto it is time that I show you why the Uchiha light is something that should not be corrupted by the likes of the bastard Madara Uchiha the founder of my clan the Uchiha clan".

As Sasuke looked at Tenzo with respect Sasuke said "I am sorry Tenzo Senju but this is where my clan finally gets a win over the senju clan because you are right where I need to to be for a jutsu that I have learned from the scroll of Izuna Uchiha the flame of the Uchiha light" which Sasuke formed a hand sign while gathering chakra in a form of electricity then Sasuke charged at Tenzo as Sasuke thought "Maiyisha my love I decicate this victory to you because as long as I believe in will of Uchiha light I will never give up no matter how challenging my opponent appears to be" so Sasuke striked Tenzo with chidori as Sasuke yelled with respect "Chidori strike" but as Tenzo felt warn out from been chidori striked by Sasuke Uchiha exam prompter said "Winner of this exabition match is Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan and hateful rivalry the two clan have against each other has fially been put to an end as the 2 clans can finally be at peace at it once was during the days of legendary Uchiha Izuna Uchiha of the Uchiha clan".

After exam prompter Yugao spoke Sasuke went back to his team at the same time that Tenzo returned back to base for a good rest which at the kage box Hurizen said "Lord Kazekage Sasuke Uchiha has done really well against a member of anbu black ops and I can tell that he might make an excellent 6th hokage someday lucky enough that my successor has already deciced who take his place as the 5th hokage" then Fake Kazekage replied "Lord Hokage I is indeed true that Sasuke Uchiha has done really well against a member of anbu black ops but I wonder how well he would have done if e was to face my son or even hero of Hidden leaf village Naruto Namikaze of the Namikaze clan" so Hurizen said "It would have been the most interesting match except your son is going to find that Naruto Namikaze is going to be most challenging opponent he ever faced for a rather special reason that you shall all find out personally since whirlpools feudal lord along with his shinobi decided to witness the match where hero of this village Naruto Namikaze of the Namikaze clan face off against your son the hero of your village Gaara Sabuko" while Orochimaru smiled villianously Orochimaru thought "as soon as the chunin exams are over the Hidden leaf village shall be destroyed and if that infernal brat interferes with my plan yet again he shall suffer for ruining my plans to have Sasuke Uchiha being curse marked by me Orochimaru a former member of the legendary sanin and a former member of that infernal organization the Akatsuki".

After Orochimaru thought to himself Hurizen thought "Everything is set for me to finally correct my mistake by finally ending the life of my traiterous ex student Orochimaru and with this Orochimari will die by my hands and the hands of Naruto Namikaze the hero of Hidden Leaf village" then people of Hidden leaf went home while the others went back to their hotel room knowing that the final match of Naruto Namikaze and Gaara Sabuko is going to be the one match that people will never forget inspecially that will the greatest match in shinobi history since match of Minato Namikaze of Namikaze clan and Hiashi Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan equally amaizing as match of Kushina Uzumaki of Uzumaki clan and Hizashi Hyuuga of Hyuuga clan.


	26. Chapter 26: Naruto's trainning

Chapter 26: Trainning of Uzumaki Namikaze.

On the next day Naruto had some breakfast which Naruto went into the trainning garden with both of his grandfathers which Taishiko said "OK grandson time that we teach you our clans most prized jutsu water style hydro blast jutsu" then Taishiko formed some 2 handed hand signs so Taishiko yelled "Water style hydro blast jutsu" while Naruto watched with pride Taishiko hydro blasted a trainning dummy but as Taishiko looked at Naruto Taishiko said "It is your turn to use water style hydro blast jutsu".

After Taishiko Uzumaki spoke Naruto formed same 2 handed hand signs which Naruto yelled "Water style hydro blast jutsu" then Naruto hydro blasted the trainning dummy so Naruto said "Grampa Taishiko I did it I managed to pull of our clans most prized water style jutsu and that jutsu was incredible" as Taishiko looked at Naruto with pride Nikasho said "Flash palm is much like Hyuuga clan gentle fist except you channel slight amount of lightling elemental chakra through your palm to cause an electrical damage to an opponent".

After Nikasho spoke Naruto ran at the trainning dummy which Naruto flash palmed the trainning dummy causing the trainning dummy to recieve an electrical damage then Nikasho explained "Well done Naruto you have done really well and you even managed to pull of Uzumaki clans most prized jutsu water style hydro blast jutsu" so Taishiko explained "Naruto you not only been able to pull of our clan prized jutsu water style hydro blast jutsu you even managed to pull of Namikaze clans prized jutsu flash palm" while Naruto hugged his grandfathers Naruto said "Good night Grampa Taishiko and Grampa Nikasho I see you in the morning".

After Naruto spoke Naruto went to his bedroom to get some sleep knowing that Isaribi is fast asleep which Naruto changed from his ninja gear to his bedroom gear then Naruto claimed into bed so Naruto turned to look at Isaribi as Naruto thought "Good night Isaribi may Madara Uchiha die in the most frightening way possible" while Naruto fell alseep Naruto smiled as he drifted into a dream where Hidden Leaf village along with Hidden Eddie village Uzushiogakure celebrated the death of Madara Uchiha the leader of the akatsuki.

As Naruto teleported back to his village Naruto stood on the balcony as Naruto yelled "People of Uzushiogakure today we celebrate the death of Madara Uchiha and birth of my son Arashi" which everyone cheered "Long live the Uzukage long live Uzumaki Namikaze" then Isaribi came to the balcomy while holding their son Arashi so Isaribi looked at Naruto as Isaribi said "Naruto Lord Hokage along with his wife plus their son have came to visit us" but as Naruto was about to smile with pride Naruto woke up from his dream knowing that day is the day that Naruto goes face to face with Gaara Sabuko the hero of Hidden Sand village.

As Naruto came into the living room Naruto sat down next to Isaribi as Nikasho dished everyone breakfast which Naruto went of with Isaribi to the chunin exams arena then as Isaribi went to her seat where her teammate is with their sensei exam prompter Ko said "Alright everyone today is the final match where hero of this village face of against hero of hidden sand village to see who shall become the winner of this years chunin exams and the rules is same as previous round killing is positively forbidden" so exam prompter Ko said "Will Naruto Namikaze and Gaara Sabuko come to the center of chunin exams arena".

After exam prompter Ko spoke everyone waited for their arrival as Hurizen said "Lord Kazekage who do you think is going to win this clash of the heroes" which Fake Kazekage replied "We will find out when they arrived and knowing those 2 they must be getting some last minute trainning from their ultimate allie" so Hurizen said "I have not heard of people like Naruto who have an ultimate allie their strong will carrys them to their fate where they face each other in final round of the chunin exams" while with Naruto who is close to the chunin exams arena Kyuubi said **"Naruto it is time I teach you one of my wind style jutsu's and knowing Shukaku he most proberly be trainning his jinchuuriki to have better control of his sand along with a new jutsu"**.

While with Gaara who is on different location near the chunin exams arena Shukaku said **"Listen mortal in order to have better control of your sand close your eyes and picture the people that is precious to you" **which Gaara closed his eyes as he pictured Hinata Hyuuga then Gaara formed few 2 handed hand signs so Gaara opened his eyes as Gaara yelled "sand bullet" but Gaara channeled slight amount of chakra Shukaku said **"Hey pup I saw that image of the female human you imaged and I'd say that the female human you have imagined is not one of those girls who would not want to be with you for containing me inspecially that she might be good friend of the one that you are up against in the final round of chunin exams"**.

After Shukaku spoke Gaara thought "Listen Raccoon as much as I admit I am in love with that white eyed girl there is no way that I am going to give into your idea I will ask the white eyed girl out once the chunin exams are over because my oppoent is not going to be an easy opponent to defeat inspecially that he is same as me son of 4th kage" then Shukaku replied **"Well pup I am impressed that you had the guts to call me a raccoon but at least I finally got you to admit that you fell in love with that female human because if something bad happend to her the pain you feel would make me wanna slap some courage back into that head of yours"** so Gaara thought "You got that right damn raccoon I am not hero of Hidden sand village for nothing you know and I will be Kazekage someday no matter how tough it is going to be".

After Gaara spoke with Shukaku Gaara formed a hand sign knowing that Naruto made the same hand signs while back in the chunin exams arena Hurizen said "I wonder what is taking them this long" then fake Kazekage replied "They must have something planned because whatever it is I know everyone is going to get a shock inspecially the people that bonded with those 2 heroes" so Hurizen thought "Naruto I hope you know what your doing because once the chunin exams is finally over I will put a stop to Orochimaru's plan to destroy the Hidden leaf village".

As exam prompter was about to speak Gaara appeared by sand teleportation at the same time that Naruto arrived in a flash which exam prompter Ko asked "Is there anything you wish to say before the final match of chunin exams to begin" then Naruto said "Gaara it is time that we get this show on the road because I have a hat to claim" so Gaara replied "Hinata Hyuuga I like to take you on a date when this is all over and Naruto my friend lets do this" while Hinata blushed until Hiashi said "Gaara Sabuko listen oncee the chunin exams is over I need you to protect my daughter because I have bad feeling that something bad is going to happen".

As Gaara looked at Hiashi Gaara said "I wish for permission to date your daughter once the chunin exams are over and I promise you that I will protect her no matter how dangerous the enemy appears to be" then Hiashi replied "Gaara I approve of you being with my daughter Hinata and I trust you to treat her well and thank you for caring for her during the chunin exams" so Gaara looked back at Naruto as Gaara smiled knowing that he finally understands what true strength is while Gaara carefully threw a flower to Hinata exam prompter Ko does quick scan to see if the 2 jinchuuriki's are ready to begin their match.


	27. Chapter 27: Naruto vs Gaara

Chapter 27: Naruto vs Gaara.

After Gaara spoke with Hiashi Naruto redied himself as exam prompter said "May match of Naruto Namikaze and Gaara Sabuko begin" which Gaara clapped his hands together as Gaara yelled "Sand Tsunami" then Gaara sand tsunamied Naruto until Naruto formed some hand signs as Naruto yelled "Water style aqua dome jutsu" so Naruto blocked sand tsunami with aqua dome but as some Hyuuga clan elders looked really displeased Naruto grinned knowing that he has ye another move that he has up his sleeve.

After Naruto grinned at Hyuuga clan elders Naruto dashed at Gaara as Naruto yelled "Namikaze style taijutsu flash palm" which Naruto striked Gaara with flash palm then Gaara said "Say Naruto lets take up a notch" so Naruto replied "Good idea Gaara lets power up and show why we are known as hero of our own village" while Gaara powered up with bit of Shukaku's chakra Naruto powered up with bit of Kyuubi's chakra.

After the 2 powered up with bit of their tailed beasts chakra Gaara formed some hand signs which Gaara yelled "Wind style sand bullets" then Gaara sand bullets Naruto until Naruto formed few 2 handed hand signs so Naruto yelled "Water style waterball jutsu" as Naruto looked at Gaara Naruto said "Gaara You one heck of a ninja and you'd be one heck of a kage someday because I am going to be Uzukage of my clans homeland Hidden Eddie village Uzushiogakure".

After Naruto spoke Gaara replied "You would have made an excellent hokage but you would make an excellent Uzukage and once the both of us are kage I would like to form an alliance with you inspecially that we jinchuuriki must stick together in order to survive the assault of a deadly enemy a group that targets us jinchuuriki for our ultimate allii the tailed beasts" then Naruto said "That reminds me it is time that we finish this match with a bang of great respect because this match is taking too long" so Gaara replied "I agree Naruto let us go out with a big bang of honor" while the 2 jinchuuriki's focused reasonable amount of chakra for their strongest jutsu they both smiled knowing that only one of the 2 jinchuuriki will be victorious.

As Gaara formed a 2 handed hand sign Gaara yelled "Sand strike" which Gaara goes to sand strike Naruto as Naruto formed a rasengan then Naruto ran to strike Gaara with rasengan but as Gaara was about to hit Naruto with sand strike Naruto jumped then Naruto landed a rasengan as Naruto yelled "Rasengan" so Naruto striked Gaara with rasengan but as Naruto carefully helped Gaara up exam prompter said "Winner Naruto Namikaze of the Namikaze clan" after exam prompter spoke Naruto walked with Gaara to his team knowing the 2 smiled with pride.

After the 2 smiled with pride the sky was raining feathers which some people fell asleep which Naruto formed couple of 2 handed hand signs as Naruto said "wind style twister force jutsu" then Naruto countered the genjutsu so Gaara looked at his 2 sibblings as Gaara said "Temari you, Kunkuro and Baki sensei help the shinobi of Hidden leaf village while I go over to Hinata" as they nodded they went of to help some Hidden leaf shinobi at the same time Gaara went over to help Hinata take down some Hidden sound shinobi.

While at the kage box 4 Hidden sound shinobi came out of hiding which they formed a hand sign as they yelled "4 flame barrier jutsu" then they formed an unbreakable barrier around the kage box so fake Kazekage took Hurizen on top of the viewers box not knowing that Hurizen holds a tri pronged kunai that Naruto handed him but as Hurizen looked at Fake Kazekage Hurizen asked "What is the meaning of this Lord Kazekage I thought your village was allies of my village".

After Hurizen spoke Orochimaru said "Is that any way to talk to an old student Hurizen sensei" which Hurizen said "Orochimaru I knew it would be you and if you think that I am alone well guess again" then Hurizen threw a tri pronged kunai on the ground so as the tri pronged kunai hit the ground Naruto appeared in a flash but as Naruto looked directly at Orochimaru Naruto said "Orochimaru former member of legendary sanin it must be my birthday because not only I am going to become the new Uzukage I get to eliminate a traitor of Hidden leaf too".

As Naruto went next to Hurizen Naruto said "Lord Hokage I am going to need your help here because if Orochimaru uses that forbidden jutsu I am going to need you buy me enough time to call in some back up with a jutsu to counter that forbidden jutsu that only I can survive" then Hurizen said "Alright Naruto I got your back and if I survive this Hidden leaf village itself will be in dept to you for all what you have done for us due many years that you been a shinobi of this village" so Orochimaru laughed as Orochimaru said "You think a talentless brat like you can defeat me a member of legendary sanin and former student of 3rd hokage".

After Orochimaru spoke Naruto replied "Orochimaru I can defeat you because as for now on I am the 5th Uzukage of Hidden Eddie village Uzushiogakure" which Naruto formed a couple of hand signs then Naruto touched Hurizen as Naruto said "ninja art noble guard jutsu" so Naruto placed a noble guard mark on Hurizen but as Hurizen formed some hand signs Hurizen asked "What was that jutsu that you used on me Naruto".

As Naruto got ready to fight Naruto explained "I used a jutsu called noble mark jutsu and what it does is that it protects your soul from being used by Orochimaru when he summond you with that forbidden jutsu and all I need to do is offer Shinigami the soul of a dishonorable person like Mizuki for an example" so Orochimaru yelled "Enough of this fuss I make sure you both die" as Orochimaru formed some hand signs Naruto thought "Excellent Orochimaru has fallen for oldest trick of the book the pranksters lure in other words the old time waster trick" after Naruto thought to himself Orochimaru yelled "Forbidden jutsu reanimation".

After Orochimaru spoke Orochimaru was about to rise 3 coffins from the grave until Naruto threw a sealing tag to send the 3rd coffin back to where it came from which out of the 2 remaining coffins was first hokage Hashirama senju and the second hokage Tobirama Senju then Orochimaru said "Meet the first hokage Hashirama senju and second hokage Tobirama senju the senju brothers" so Naruto laughed as Naruto said "Did you honestly think that using them 2 fight us two Orochimaru" as Orochimaru restored them to their former glory Orochimaru said "Naruto you ruined my plans long enough and you will die like the talentless brat that you are".


	28. Chapter 28: Kage duo vs Forbidden trio

Chapter 28: Kage duo vs Orochimaru and Senju brothers.

After Orochimaru spoke Hashirama said "Brother looks like we been summoned with a forbidden jutsu" which Tobirama replied "Forbidden jutsu reanimation that is the jutsu someone used to summon us from the dead" then Hurizen said "Hashirama sensei and Tobirama sensei my ex student Orochimaru has summoned you 2 with that forbidden jutsu" so Naruto said "Lord Hokage Hashirama if you know what the effect of this forbidden jutsu I will have to either destroy your body or rescue your soul from Orochimaru's control".

After Naruto spoke Hashirama looked at Naruto as Hashirama said You know lad you remind me of my wife Mito and she was incredible because not only did she seal Kyuubi into herself making her the very first 9 tails jinchuuriki but she even had a regeneration seal placed on her forehead as the jutsu is actually a forbidden jutsu of the Uzumaki clan" then Naruto said "I had a gut feeling you'll confess that to me because now I know that your clan is distantly related to my mothers clan Uzumaki clan since I am now the 5th Uzukage of Uzushiogakure".

After Naruto spoke Hashirama said "Lad hidden in senju manor is a scroll that contains a message from my wife Mito to my granddaughter Tsunade" which Orochimaru laughed "How ironic that my old team mate is not here to see her grandfather along with her granduncle destroy the hidden leaf with their most deadliest jutsu" then Naruto growled "Orochimaru you have gone to far and for that I will personally send your soul to death reaper Shinigami" so the senju brothers went to attack Naruto until Hurizen formed a hand sign as Hurizen yelled "Earth style mud wall".

As Hurizen blocked his 2 sensei's with mud wall Naruto formed some hand signs which Naruto yelled "Forbidden Uzumaki style jutsu healing regeneration" then Naruto healed Hurizen from any battle damage that he had over the years so Hurizen looked at Naruto as Hurizen noticed that Naruto looked temporary warn out so Hurizen said "Naruto you have done a noble thing and for that I thank you but leave my sensei's along with that traitor to me" while Naruto closed his eyes Naruto thought "What can I do Lord Hokage Hurizen is fighting against his ex student along with his 2 revived sensei's the senju brothers".

After Naruto thought Kyuubi replied **"That is easy kit you use your special ability that only you are known for and as much I like to have a rematch in a form of a friendly challenge I am unable to fight Hashirama thanks to his special ability the tailed beast tamer ability" **then Naruto thought "Thats is Kyuubi your brilliant I can use the power of wood style jutsu to bind the senju brothers and mark then with same seal I placed on Lord Hokage Hurizen before senju brothers are sent back home to the spirit world of Shinigami" so Naruto formed a 2 handed hand sign while combining earth elemental affinity with water elemental affinity to form wood elemental chakra inspecially that the jutsu Naruto plans to use is powerful enough to trap even Kyuubi into wooden box for stealing Naruto's own personal stash of secret edition raman.

As 2 senju brothers was about to attack Naruto which Naruto yelled "Wood style wood bind jutsu" then Naruto successfully binded the 2 senuu brothers so Naruto said "Lord hokage Hashirama and Lord Hokage Tobirama I am going to mark you with the very same seal that I placed on Lord Hokage Hurizen to make sure that your soul can never again be used by Orochimaru when he use a forbidden jutsu one that goes by name reanimation" then Naruto placed noble guard mark on senju brothers so Naruto said "Lord Hokage Hurizen I am going to send your 2 sensei's home and now is the time that you say whatever you was unable to say".

After Naruto spoke Hurizen said "Hashirama sensei and Tobirama sensei thank you for making me 3rd hokage and as much as I wish I could continue being hokage except I have failed to fulfil Mito sensei's wish to protect Uzumaki from pain of lonelyness but I am more than willing to pay the price by having my successors own successor take over as 5th hokage" then Naruto formed few 2 handed hand signs as Naruto yelled "Uzumaki style kinjutsu death reaper soul" so Naruto formed last 2 handed hand signs as Shinigami appeared.

As Shinigami appeared Naruto said "Shinigami I return to you Hashirama senju and Tobirama senju the senju brothers" which Shinigami replied "Thank you mortal for giving me back the 2 senju brothers" then Shinigami returned home with 2 senju brothers so Naruto said "Now that you are unable to use senju brothers soul for your vile act I think it is time to finish this little dance of ours since I have a village to run".

After Naruto spoke Naruto formed a dog hand sign as Naruto yelled "Earth style mud wave" which Naruto attacked Orochimaru with earth style mud wave then Hurizen formed a tiger hand sign as Hurizen yelled "Fire style dragon flame bomb" so Hurizen dragon flame bombed Orochimaru but as Orochimaru drew out his snake skin sword Naruto laughed as Naruto said "Do you really think that you can defeat us 2 with that weapon Orochimaru".

As Hurizen looked at Naruto Hurizen noticed Naruto was holding a tri pronged kunai Hurizen said "Are you going to use that jutsu that I think your going to use" which Naruto replied "Yep I am going to use Yellowflash Red death combo and in honor of senju brothers will of fire the traitor shall be punishment by me Naruto Namikaze the 5th Uzukage" then Naruto teleported in a yellowflash while Naruto formed a rasengan so Orochimaru said "Where are you boy come here where I shall make you suffer for what you did" while Naruto aimed his rasengan Naruto replied "I am right here and don't worry I don't need to kill you make you suffer when I can easily do this".

After Naruto spoke Naruto yelled "Rasengan" which Naruto striked Orochimaru with a rasengan then Naruto formed some hand signs so Naruto thought "OK Shinigami time for the payment that I promised one dishonorable soul" while Hurizen watched with shock Naruto summoned Shinigami with Uzumaki style forbidden jutsu death reaper seal.

As Shinigami appeared Naruto said "Shinigami I promised you payment and here it is dishonorable person that goes by the name Orochimaru former member of legendary sanin" which Shinigami asked "What is it that you wish to offer me as payment for summoning me mortal" then Naruto replied "I wish to seal away as much of Orochimaru's forbidden jutsu as possible by sealing away his ability to use his arms" so Shinigami replied "That is an acceptable payment mortal I shall take away much of that mortals forbidden jutsu as possible".

After Shinigami spoke Naruto formed one more hand sign as Naruto sealed away most of Orochimaru's forbidden jutsu by having Orochimaru's arms sealed then Orochimaru yelled "Curse you Namikaze brat for interfering with my plan to destroy the hidden leaf village and mark my words this village along with the village of yours shall suffer" then 4 hidden sound shinobi undone the barrier as they escaped with Orochimaru so Naruto looked as Hurizen as Naruto said "Orochimaru has escaped and next time I see him what I will do to him will make even Madara Uchiha be afraid to challenge Kyuubi to a fight".


	29. Chapter 29: Uzu Island

Chapter 29: Uzu Island.

After Naruto spoke everyone went home as Naruto went with his family and Isaribi to Hidden Eddie village but as they was on the way to Hidden Eddie Village Uzushiogakure Naruto thought "Kyuubi once I have become 5th Uzukage I wish to learn a challenging jutsu that only you can teach me" then Kyuubi replied **"I never thought the day that you finally ask me to teach you one of my jutsu's well the answer to that is you better get into shape meaning eat other foods instead of just ramen because the jutsu I am going to teach you is a high B rank jutsu"** so Naruto thought "What is this jutsu you are going to teach me once I am in better shape".

After Naruto thought Kyuubi replied **"I am going to be teaching you a jutsu called fire style fire palm and unlike Hyuuga clans air palm Fire palm is a fire elemental version that only you and those born of you will be able to use" **which Naruto thought "Eh Kyuubi I am not ready for kids yet and I will not be ready to become a father until I married Isaribi" then Kyuubi replied **"that is understandable and oh yeah I fogot to mention that when you are little older you will have to fight me for power to transform into me in words I will able to supply you my power except my body will not allow you until you defeat me"** so Naruto thought "Are you saying that I need the keys to the seal in order to unlock your power before I can go to location where 2 tests of Jinchuuriki purifacation is located".

As Kyuubi smiled Kyuubi explained **"The first part is located at falls of truth where you shall battle the darkness within you and other part is located within the temple of jinchuuriki where you shall go face to face with me your tailed beast Kyuubi but word of warning I will be fighting you as if I was going through my ressurrection" **then Naruto thought "Do not worry Kyuubi I will not be taking easy on you because in order for me to gain power to actually transform into you I not only need keys to the seal but I also need to need to learn senjutsu otherwise known as sage mode trainning" so Kyuubi replied **"You will be learning how to use sage mode from 2 fox sages and word of warning those who failed that trainning die from being completely turned into a iron fox statue much like how those died from being turned into a stone toad statue except only those who are pass the test get called as a sage"**.

After Kyuubi explained Naruto smiled as they finally arrived at Hidden Eddie Village Uzushiogakure which Naruto went with his 2 grandfathers then as they got to the balcony minutes later Taishiko yelled "People of Uzushioagkure today is a great day because son of our Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and 4th hokage Minato Namikaze has returned to us" so everyone of Uzushiogakure cheered as Taishiko said "Naruto in honor of my daughter and son in law will you accept the title of 5th Uzukage" as Naruto looked proud Naruto replied "I Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze honor my parents by accepting the role of 5th Uzukage and I shall protect this village from whatever danger that wishes to do this village harm".

After Naruto spoke Taishiko placed Uzukage hat on Naruto which everyone cheered as Naruto officially became 5th Uzukage then everyone resumed what they was doing while Naruto went into Uzukage office so Naruto sat on his desk as Naruto noticed the paperwork that he had to sign but as Naruto smiled Naruto thought "Time that I defeat the paperwork with something known as shadow clone jutsu or better yet multi shadow clone jutsu".

As Naruto formed a hand sign Naruto yelled "Shadow clone jutsu" which 5 shadow clones appeared then each of 6 Naruto's started signing the paperwork until one hour later the six Naruto's finished signing the paperwork so Naruto sat down on his chair but as Naruto sat on his hair Isaribi came into Uzukage office with a note recieved from a council member of Hidden leaf village so Isaribi handed Naruto the message as Isaribi said "Naruto this came from Hidden leaf villages messager bird and it seem like it was kinda important".

After Isaribi spoke Naruto opened the scroll which Naruto looked at the message as it said "Dear Lord Uzukage Tsunade senju has been voted to become 5th hokage and someone named Jiraiya asking for a joint mission with a team of your finest shinobi yours truly Council member Hiashi" then Naruto said "Isaribi Keep an eye on the village because I am going to be helping out Pervy Sage find Tsunade and thanks to my little teleportation experiment I have obtained the scroll from Senju manor since the scroll belonged to Mito Uzumaki Senju" so Isaribi said "I am fine with that Naruto because I trust that you can do this because you are the Uzukage afterall" while Naruto got his tools ready Naruto thought "Finding Tsunade Senju is not going to be easy because knowing her she would go anywhere where she can gamble enough money to buy some Sake".

After Naruto thought Kyuubi replied **"That mayb true but what you need to do is keep eye out of that mortal that goes by the name Orochimaru because knowing him he will try get granddaughter of my original jinchuuriki to heal him because once his arms are healed he would regain the ability to use any of his forbidden jutsu even that annoying forbidden jutsu reanimation" **then Naruto thought "Orochimaru would not go alone to find Tsunade and I have a feeling that I know who Orochimaru is going to bring someone that he trusts to assist him in their search for Tsunade the granddaughter of your original jinchuuriki Mito Uzumaki Senju".

After Naruto thought Naruto went of to meet up with Jiraiya in their search for legendary sanin Tsunade Senju which Naruto made a hand sign as Naruto teleported himself over to where Jiraiya is waiting then as Naruto arrived in a yellowflash Naruto said "Pervy Sage I recieved the message from the Hidden leaf council member Hiashi Hyuuga and I am coming along to assist you because I have something that rightfully belongs to Tsunade Senju since I know that 3 members of Hidden leaf council dinied Tsunade the info that she has right to know" then Jiraiya relied "Alright Naruto I understand and I accept your help in finding my team mate Tsunade Senju survivor of Senju clan".


	30. Chapter 30: Search of Tsunade

Chapter 30: Search of Tsunade.

After Naruto spoke with Jiraiya Naruto asked "Pervy Sage where would someone who has habbit to drink sage and samble money" which Jiraiya replied "The person would go to the a town that is all about the sake and gambling" then Naruto asked "What is the name of the town that has 2 things that Tsunade enjoys the most" so Jiraiya replied "A town that has sake and gambling spots is none other than Tanzuka town".

After Jiraiya spoke Naruto formed some hand signs which Naruto slammed his hand down as Naruto yelled "Summoning jutsu" then Naruto summoned up an orange fox so the orange fox said "Hello Naruto I am Foxeto and I am a tracker fox! but as Jiraiya shown photo of Tsunade Naruto replied "Could you locate this woman for me Foxeto".

As Foxeto looked at the photo of Tsunade Foxeto said "Finding that woman is little bit of a challenge and I gladly accept the challenge because you get to witness my incredible tracking ability first hand" then Foxeto started to locate a smell of Tsunade Senju but as Foxeto looked at Naruto Foxeto said "I have located the woman and she is located deep in Tanzaku where an old Tanzuka castle used to be" so Naruto said "Thank you Foxeto you may return until you are needed again and tell the 2 sage elders I'd be honored to learn their ways of Fox sage".

After Naruto spoke Foxeto poofed back home which Naruto went of with Jiraiya to Tanzuka town but as they arrived 30 minutes later Naruto noticed that there was a woman with blonde hair with a blackish haired woman who is holding a pig then Naruto went with Jiraiya to approuch Tsunade so as they got over to Tsunade Naruto asked "Are you Tsunade Senju a member of legendary sanin and granddaughter of the first hokage".

After Naruto spoke Tsunade turned round as Tsunade said "Jiraiya what are you doing here and who is this kid who is acting like a kage" which Jiraiya replied "I see that you was enjoying a nice glass of sake well reason we are here because the leaf village council wishes you to take over as 5th hokage" then Tsunade said "Impossible that job is for fools who end up dying for something that is nothing but trouble when it comes to certain annoyance" so Naruto said "What what you are saying about the hokage inspecially my father because it was my father who truly wished you to take over as 5th hokage not the council and as for who I am you old bat my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the 5th Uzukage".

After Naruto spoke Tsunade said "You wanna take it outside kid" which Naruto said "Very well you old hag I'll have this little dance with you except for saying that my father Minato Namikaze the 4th hokage was a fool I will make you suffer great deal of defeat that even 1st hokage would be crying in defeat and why don't we make this interesting if you win you get this rather interesting scroll but if you lose I get that necklace that your wearing around your neck" so the two went outside to have their little fight not knowing Tsunade fell into one of Naruto's legendary tricks Uzumaki lure.

As the two got outisde Tsunade said "I am only going to need just one finger to defeat someone like you and it is a shame that me a sanin facing a kid like you" which Naruto smiled as Naruto laughed then Naruto replied "You think that you can defeat me with only one finger well two can play that game because all I need to defeat you is taijutsu style that even you can't defeat" so Naruto got into Uzukun position as Naruto said "Time that I make you pay for what you said about the hokage inspecially my father who picked you as his successor".

After Naruto spoke Naruto dashed right at Tsunade which Tsunade went to strike Naruto with a really powerful flick until Naruto quickly dodged it then Naruto started to form a rasengan as Naruto said "Oh yeah I fogot to mention that if not only I will give you this scroll that I have in my pocket I will even tell you something that council should have told you years ago" so Tsunade was about to strike Naruto again until Naruto yelled "Rasengan".

As Naruto striked Tsunade with rasengan Tsunade's own assistant Shizune was in shock that someone used the jutsu of 4th hokage to defeat Tsunade which Shizune went to heal Tsunade as Naruto said "I have defeated you Tsunade and that necklace is now mine but I am a man of honor not someone who would use a lure to get you into a position like this" then Tsunade took her necklace of as she placed it around Naruto's neck so Naruto took out of his pocket message scroll that Mito Uzumaki Senju left for Tsunade.

As Naruto gave Tsunade the scroll Naruto expained "Tsunade do you have any relatives left" which Tsunade sadly replied "I don't think I have any surviving family members left and I am last of senju clan" then Naruto said "Tsunade swipe a bit of your blood on the blood seal on this scroll and look what the scroll holds before I tell you truth about your family" so Tsunade cut her finger to swipe bit of her blood on the blood seal placed on the scroll.

After Tsunade swiped bit of her blood on the blood seal the scroll Tsunade unrolled the scroll to see a letter which Tsunade started to read the letter that says "Dear my brave granddaughter Tsunade if you are reading this it means it is time that I tell you 2 secrets that you have right to know well first secret is that I became 9 tails jinchuuriki when I sealed Kyuubi into myself while the second secret is that the jutsu you call mind eternal regeneration is an Uzumaki clan forbidden jutsu plus I leave you a high S rank mission that you must prepare for when he returns" then Tsunade thought "Those bastards they lied to me by staying that I have no surviving relatives and they even had the nerve to deny me what is rightfully mine to own" so Naruto said "Tsunade Uzumaki clan are still alive and that means Uzumaki side of your family still lives as another survivor of Senju clan also still lives".


	31. Chapter 31: Confrontation

Chapter 31: Confrontation.

After Naruto spoke Naruto went to a hotel which as Naruto arrived Naruto said "Excuse me sir but I like one room please" then hotel manager said "Here are the keys to door 9 and enjoy your stay" so hotel manager gave Naruto the keys to hotel room 9 but as Naruto got to his hotel room Naruto thought "This looks good and I can get a little rest because once Tsunade returns to Hidden Leaf Village I return to Hidden Eddie Village" while Naruto opened the door Naruto walked into his hotel room not knowing that somehwre near the hotel is couple of unfamiliar shinobi.

As Naruto closed the soor Naruto thought "Now that I can get settled because everyone needs a rest from paperwork heck my father must have wished that he knew how to defeat every kage's worst enemy the paperwork" which as Naruto was relaxing on a chair there was a knock on the door then Naruto thought "I sence trouble and the two that I sence are not ordinary shinobi" so Kyuubi replied **"Kit you better get ready because one has enough power to rival one bijuu and the other is suffering from some kind of mind control state that it extreamily familiar"**.

After Kyuubi spoke Naruto opened the door which Naruto looked at the 2 unfamiliar shinobi then Naruto asked "Can I help you two strangers with anything" so the wielder of Samehada replied "We two are members of the akatsuki and I like for you to come with us" but as Naruto noticed that Itachi was in pain from the genjutsu Madara used Naruto said "Oh I am sorry I will have to refuse that because you see I am not an ordinary shinobi and you with the blade does the same Zabuza Mamochi ring a bell" as wielder of Samehada grinned the Samehada wielder replied "If you know about that guppy you might know of another fool named Raiga".

After the samehada wielder spoke the sharingan user said "Sorry about that my name is Itachi Uchiha and that one who spoke to you is my team mate Kisame Hoshikage the holder of sharksin sword Samehada" then Kisame said "You see we are members of the akatsuki and there are 9 of us if you don't count on a former meber named Orochimaru" so Naruto replied "I see that your not here just to chat and Kisame that sharkskin sword looks interesting except it is no match for brother of that sword Destroyer otherwise known as white shark blade".

As Naruto activated his rinnegan Naruto formed a few hand signs which the brother of Samehada appeared in Naruto's hand then Naruto said "Destroyer lets show this rogue ninja power of the Uzumaki style kenjutsu"so Destroyer replied with gigigigi while Naruto holds on the handle of white shark blade Naruto thought "I don't know how the real white shark blade came to me except if it chose me as it's master I shall honor the bond I have with Destroyer by defeating the wielder of Samehada the sharkskin sword no matter how skillful he appears to be".

After Naruto thought Naruto channeled slight bit of his chakra as Naruto yelled "Uzumaki style kenjutsu cutter slash" then Naruto went to cutter slash Kisame until Kisame blocked the attack with his sword so Naruto grinned as Naruto said "Kisame I would not try that if I was you because if you know about this swords uniqe ability you'd know what happend to those who was unworthy to wield the brother of Samehada Destroyer the white shark blade" as Kisame grinned Kisame replied "I do know what happend to those who failed to wield Destroyer and power of destroyer equals power of Samehada except as my sword drains chakra from jinchuuriki's chakra to powerful jutsu".

After Kisame spoke Naruto kicked Kisame away which Naruto placed on his back as Naruto said "You good Kisame except lets see if you are match for this" then Naruto formed a hand sign as Naruto yelled "shadow clone jutsu" so Naruto formed a shadow clone but as real Naruto sneakily went behind Itachi Naruto formed couple of hand signs while Kisame fights with Naruto's shadow clone Itachi thought "Something does not add up here we was informed that Naruto would be easy to capture except it seems we was misguided for some reason".

After Itachi thought real Naruto formed the last hand sign as Naruto wispered "Ninja art mind clearance jutsu" then real Naruto undone what Madara did to Itachi so as Kisame defeated Naruto's shadow clone it disappeared giving real Naruto memory of how Kisame fighs with Samehada but as Naruto went back to where he was standing Naruto said "Well Kisame I hate to ruin your masters plan oh wait a minute I love it when I ruin your masters plan but now I undone what your boss did to Itachi what are you going to do" while Kisame was about to escape Kisame got striked by a rasengan not knowing what has happend to Itachi Uchiha the new elder of the uchiha clan.

After Kisame got striked with a rasengan Kisame escaped which Naruto turned to look at Jiraiya then Naruto explained "Pervy Sage Itachi Uchiha is no longer under control of Madara Uchiha because I removed the genjutsu that controlled him and Kisame Hoshikage escaped except I do have knowledge how he fights with his sword Samehada the sharksin sword" so Jiraiya said "That is good Naruto I never knew you had such skill like that and Itachi what are you going to do now that you are no longer under control of Madara Uchiha".

After Jiraiya spoke Itachi said "I am going back home and I believe that I owe my brother Sasuke a whole lot of explanation" which Naruto said "No need Itachi your brother Sasuke already knows what happend to you and Sasuke wishes to get revenge on Madara Uchiha even when I wish to get revenge on Madara Uchiha for what he did to me" then Itachi said "Thank you for removing that powerful mind controlling genjutsu Naruto as an Uchiha I will repay for your kindness no matter what" so Naruto replied "There is no need to repay me because as long that Uchiha's will of courage burns bright the white flame of Uchiha will guide you to new age of Uchiha".

As Itachi went of back to Hidden leaf village Naruto went of with Jiraiya to where Tsunade is waiting knowing that Orochimaru is there with his main lacky Kabuto Yakushi but as they arrived Orochimaru asked "What is your answer my former team mate" then Tsunade replied "My answer is that I refuse to heal your arms because if I did you'd attack Hidden Leaf village and I can't have that now I know I still have some family members to protect" while Naruto grinned Naruto said "Orochimaru I knew you was up to no good except you did me a big favour by bringing that spy Kabuto Yakushi inspecially thanks to me that you can't use your arms".


	32. Chapter 32: Return of Mito Uzumaki Senju

Chapter 32: Return of Mito Uzumaki Senju.

After Naruto spoke Orochimaru replied "Come to interfere with my plans yet again boy" which Naruto said "Orochimaru today is the day that I put stop to another one of your plans and today is the day that there will be one less sanin as you are no longer classed as a sanin" then Jiraiya said "protect Tsunade because I am the one that shall deal with Orochimaru" while Orochimaru took of his bandage Kabuto marked Orochimaru's arm.

After Kabuto marked Orochimaru's arm Kabuto formed some hand signs which Kabuto slammed his hand down then Kabuto yelled "Summoning jutsu" so Kabuto summoned a couple of snakes but as Naruto laughed Naruto said "Do you really think that you can defeat me with 2 snakes" while Naruto looked at Shizune Naruto said "Shizune you heal any of Tsunade's injuries while I take on the 2 snakes that Orochimaru summoned with Kabuto's help.

As Shizune went to heal Tsunade Naruto formed some hand signs which Naruto yelled "Uzumaki summoning jutsu" then a glowing yellow casket risen from the ground so Naruto smiled as the glowing yellow casket opened up revealing a red haired woman but as the red haired woman stepped out of the casket Naruto placed a special seal on the red haired woman knowing that the special seal Naruto placed on red haired woman returns red haired womans chakra back into her chakra network with red haired woman in control of her own free will.

After Naruto placed a special seal on red haired woman the red haired woman asked "Excuse me fellow Uzumaki why have I been brought back to life" which Naruto said "Great great great aunt Mito I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the third 9 tails jinchuuriki and 5th Uzukage of your homeland Hidden Eddie Village Uzushiogakure" then Mito said "That explains why you managed to summon me but how did you summon me" so Naruto explained "Shinigami personally gave me permission to summon certain people from the grave and I need your help to defeat the 2 summoned snakes".

After Naruto spoke Mito said "OK now that you explained all that I needed to know allow me to show you power of Uzumaki" which Mito activated mineternal regeneration seal then Mito Uzumaki punched the 2 snake summons back to where they came from but as Mito went over to Tsunade Mito said "Granddaughter snap out of it this is not the time to be shocked and help that white haired man defeat the one that used my husband with that blasted forbidden jutsu of his" so Tsunade stopped feeling shocked as Tsunade said "Your right Nanny I don't have time to be shocked because there is a traitor that must be punished".

As Kabuto was about to attack Tsunade Mito formed a few hand signs as Mito yelled "Water style whirlpool trap jutsu" which Mito stopped Kabuto's attack with whirlpool trap then Mito formed another hand sign as Mito yelled "Uzumaki forbidden jutsu mineternal regeneration" so Mito Uzumaki Senju activated the seal on her forehead increasing her strength to match that of her husband Hashirama Senju the first Hokage but as Mito formed another few hand signs Mito yelled "Water style great tsunami" while Mito Uzumaki Senju defeated the 2 summoned snakes Mito Uzumaki Senju said "Granddaughter and Naruto son of my successor Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze before I return to my husband Hashirama Senju promise me that you'll finish the mission Hashirama Senju my husband failed to finish by putting an end to Madara Uchiha".

After Mito spoke Naruto said in a saddend tone "Thank you for helping me and I will never forget the words of Uzumaki and I promise that Madara Uchiha shall be stopped no matter what" which Tsunade said "Granma I promise you that on this day I Tsunade Uzumaki Senju protect Hidden Leaf Village as the 5th hokage no matter how challenging it appears to be" so Shinigami appeared as it disappeared with Mito Uzumaki Senju knowing that her final wish has been fulfilled.

After Mito returned to her husband Hashirama Senju Tsunade turned to look at Kabuto and Orochimaru which Tsunade said "Orochimaru you traitor you no longer one of us" then Orochimaru laughed "Oh you broke my poor snake heart Tsunade I thought we was friends" so Orochimaru said "Kabuto do it" while Kabuto marked Orochimaru's arm with his blood the 2 legendary sanin got ready to use summoning jutsu to call upon the 3 summoning bosses knowing Monda will want an explanation from either Orochimaru or Kabuto.

As 3 formed some hand signs they slammed heir hand down as they yelled "Summoning jutsu" which with Kabuto's help Orochimaru summoned Monda the snake boss while Jiraiya summoned Gamabunta and Tsunade summoned Katsuya which Monda said "I dislike being summoned and I demand to know who the hell summoned me" then Kabuto explained "I summoned you Lord Monda being Lord Orochimaru is unable to use his arms thanks to the 5th Uzukage Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" so Monda said "I demand one hundred sacrifices as proof that you are worthy of being a snake summoner like your master Orochimaru a legendary sanin".

After Monda spoke Gamabunta said "Jiraiya what is it that you had to summon me when I was enjoying sake with grand toad sage" which Jiraiya explained "I summoned you here because me and Tsunade are about to battle our ex team mate Orochimaru" then Gamabunta looked at Monda as Gamabunta said "Monda I am glad he summoned you because thanks to him I can get myself a snake skin wallet and I can even get myself snake skin sheath that I always wanted" so Katsuya asked "What is it that you need from me Lady Tsunade".

After Katsuya spoke Tsunade said "Katsuya me and my pervert of a team mate is going to put an end to traitor of team mate Orochimaru" which Naruto activated animal path ability of his rinnigan as Naruto slammed his hand down then Naruto said "Summoning jutsu" so Naruto summoned up a bear but as the bear placed it's paw on Shizune the bear started healing Shizune knowing that the injuries she has was not easy for a normal medical shinobi to see.


	33. Chapter 33: Toad, Slug & fox vs 2 snakes

Chapter 33: Toad, Slug and Fox vs 2 Snakes.

As the bear finished healing Shizune the bear poofed back home which Naruto formed some hand signs then Naruto yelled "Summoning jutsu" as Naruto slammed his hand down so Naruto grinned as he summoned the 9 tail fox demon Kyuubi but as Kyuubi looked up at Naruto Kyuubi asked **"What is it Kit I was enjoying my relaxation"**.

After Kyuubi spoke Naruto explained "Kyuubi I have summoned you because we are up against a former member of legendary sanin Orochimaru" which Kyuubi looked at the 2 snakes then Kyuubi replied **"Kit that was wise choise for you to summon me because the foolish mortal who dares to challenge us is going to suffer for vile act he does"** so Kyuubi looked at Monda as Kyuubi said **"Foolish snake prepare to suffer the wrath of mighty fox boss summon of the legendary orange fox clan"**.

After Kyuubi spoke Gamabunta looked at Kyuubi as Gamabunta said "What the ramen are you doing here fox last time I saw you Minato sealed you into his son" which Kyuubi replied **"Toad I have been summoned by Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze's own son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the 5th Uzukage" **then Naruto said "Kyuubi lets put a stop to another of Orochimaru's plan together" so Kyuubi replied **"Hold on kit because I am about to attack that foolish brown snake that the glasses wearing mortal is riding and I hope you know some wind style jutsu because that foolish brown snake is toast"**.

As Kyuubi went to attack the brown summoned snake Kyuubi dashed right behind the brown summoned snake which Naruto formed a few hand signs while Kyuubi was reading a fire style jutsu then Naruto yelled "Wind style gale force palm" so Naruto combined his gale force palm with Kyuubi's flame blast to attack the brown snake with burning wind style flaming air blast jutsu but as Kyuubi bounced back to the chief toad Gamabunta Kyuubi poofed back into the seal knowing that Kyuubi is satified of his victory over the brown summoned snake.

After Kyuubi returned back into the seal Naruto said "Pervy sage and Granny Tsunade I leave that traiterous bastard to you because Kabuto Yakushi is mine" which Gamabunta said "Well Jiraiya you heard Minato's son lets take down that snake" then Jiraiya replied "Gamabunta time to use our combined jutsu and roast that snake with the traitor alive" so Jiraiya formed the tiger hand sign as Jiraiya yelled "Fire style toad flame bomb".

As they toad flame bombed Monda Tsunade said "Katsuya the acid" which Katsuya replied "Yes Lady Tsunade" then Tsunade formed a hand sign as Tsunade yelled "burning acid blast" so they burning acid blasted Monda hoping to burn Orochimaru to death but as Orochimaru laughed Monda went underground knowing that neither Gamabunta or Katsuya have the ability to sence where Monda is about to attack.

As Naruto jumped right onto Gamabunta's head Naruto said "Cheif toad get ready to jump because the snake is very close and the snake is going to come right under where you you" which Gamabunta replied "Thanks kid now I know what to do" then Gamabunta jumped back ready to strike Monda so as Monda came out of the ground Gamabunta formed a hand sign as Gamabunta yelled "Water style liquid bullets" while Naruto jumped off Gamabunta's head Naruto yelled "Summoning jutsu".

As Naruto managed to slam his hand on the ground Naruto summoned up an orange fox which the orange fox said "Summoner I am Foxeno I am pleased to meet you" which Naruto explained "Foxeno can I count on you to help me end this fight against the traitor of Hidden leaf village Orochimaru" then Foxeno said "Sure kit I might not be like 9 tail fox who was previously summoned but I will do what I can to help you out" so Foxeno used his claws to form a hand sign for a wind style jutsu that hurt Monda the summon boss of the snakes.

After Foxeno formed a hand sign Jiraiya said "Gamabunta I need a barrier to protect us" which Gamabunta used his water barrier jutsu while Katsuya used her wind barrier to protect herself and her summoner Tsunade Senju a member of the legendary sanin then Naruto formed a hand sign as Naruto yelled "Wind style fauton bomb" so Foxeno blasted a huge force of air right at Monda but as Monda was about to return home Monda said "Next time that you summon me you better give me 100 sacrifices because thanks to you I can't eat anyhing until I am fully healed from that blasted orange fox's attack".

As Monda poofed back home Gamabunta poofed back to his home at the same time that Katsuya poofed back home which Orochimaru said "That blasted boy must die because he foiled my plans long enough" then Orochimaru was about to attack Naruto until Jiraiya yelled "Rasengan" as Jiraiya striked Orochimaru with a rasengan but as Jiraiya was about to finish Orochimaru off Kabuto escaped with Orochimaru knowing that they have been defeated.

After Kabuto escaped with Orochimaru Naruto said "Well great cousin Tsunade and Pervy Sage that was a blast except I am going back home to Hidden Eddie Village Uzushiogakure but before I do go I like permission to use the symbol of Senju clan on back of my villages chunin vests inspecially that Hidden Leaf village use my mothers clan Uzumaki clan on their chunin vests" Which Tsunade replied "I give you permission and I like to form an alliance with you to honor the alliance our village had years ago back in the day that my grandfather Hashirama Senju married my grandmother Mito Uzumaki Senju" so Naruto replied "They betrayed my parents wish and only those who did not betray my parents wish have permission to wear chunin vest that wears symbol of Uzumaki clan".

After Naruto spoke Naruto went of back home to Hidden Eddie Village Uzushiogakure while Tsunade went back to Hidden Leaf village with her fellow legendary sanin Jiraiya which on the way back to Hidden Eddie Village Uzushiogakure Naruto thought "That was kinda fun but there is going to be some paperwork that must be defeated back in my office the Uzukage office plus I am finally ready to propose to my girlfriend Isaribi".


	34. Chapter 34: Anbu Black Ops

Chapter 34: Anbu Black Ops.

On the next day Naruto went over to old Uzu vault which Naruto took out an engagement ring then Naruto went over to Isaribi but as Naruto got to Isaribi Naruto bent on one knee as Naruto asked "Isaribi will you marry me" so Isaribi replied "Yes Naruto I will marry you and I will help you with whatever I can" while Naruto placed the engagement ring on Isaribi's finger knowing that his life is getting better than it used to be.

After Naruto placed engagement ring on Isaribi's finger Naruto went back into his office which Naruto sat back on his chair then a messager bird came then it dropped Naruto the message so Naruto looked at the message that said "Dear Lord Uzukage my shinobi are having trouble taking down unacceptable Hanzo the salamander and we need some help to defeat Hanzo the Salamander plus his group of bandits your truly resistance leader Nagato Uzumaki" so Naruto thought "Looks like perfect chance to send in anbu black ops yellow division".

After Naruto thought to himself Kyuubi replied **"Kit something tells me that a mission for anbu black ops and if I know what your thinking I'd say your anbu black ops finally get chance to show what they are capable of" **which Naruto yelled "Anbu black ops yellow division come to my office because I have a mission for you" so anbu black ops yellow division arrived in Uzukage office nowing that it is time to show what they are capable of.

After anbu black ops yellow division Naruto said "Gorilla, Cheater, Wolf, Eagle and Toad your mission is to help resistance of Hidden rain village take down group of bandits leaded by Hanzo the Salamander plus this is B rank mission" which Gorilla replied "Alright Lord Uzukage sir we will not let you down and we anbu of Hidden Eddie Village Uzushiogakure never give up" then Anbu black ops yellow division went of to Hidden rain village to help out resistance leader Nagato Uzumaki so Naruto thought "Kyuubi if I play my cards right get alliance with 4 other villages we will be able to create something equal the 5 great nations except our 5 nations will be the 5 honorable nations in honor of those who died to protect their home village".

After Naruto thought to himself Kyuubi replied **"getting alliance with Hidden rain village, Hidden Waterfall village, hidden star village and Hidden lightling village you will be able to form something that completely equal the 5 great nations as yours will truly be known as 5 honorable village"** which Naruto thought "you know Kyuubi that is a brilliant idea and if the other 4 villages accept we 5 will become the 5 honorable villages for sure" then Naruto smiled at idea of being equal to 5 great nations meanwhile anbu black ops yellow division arrived at the gate of Hidden rain village.

As anbu black ops arrived at Hidden rain village gate Konan came which Konan said "Thank goodness you arrived Nagato is facing of against Hanzo the Salamander while my team are holding of againstsome of the bandits" then Gorilla replied "Lord Uzukage personally sent us to helop and now that we are here time to get to work" so anbu black ops yellow division went of to attack t bandits but as they got there the bandits was about to finish of an innocent shinobi until Gorilla yelled "vile bandits we anbu black ops of Hidden Eddie village will be your opponents and by words of our Lord Uzukage your going down BELIEVE IT".

After anbu member Gorilla spoke Gorilla formed couple of hand signs which Gorilla yelled "lightling style static shock" then Gorilla static shocked a bandit so the rest of the bandits went to attack Gorilla until Cheater formed few hand signs to use an earth style jutsu while three fellow members of anbu black ops yellow division smiled they formed few hand hands to finish of the bandits with their own jutsu.

After 3 fellow anbu members of anbu black ops yellow division smiled Cheater yelled "Earth style rock shuriken" which cheater rock shurikened the bandits then wolf yelled "Wind style gale slash" so wolf gale slashed the bandits but as bandits tried to escape Eagle yelled "Fire style flame shot jutsu" while eagle flame shot the bandits toad yelled "Water style bubble blast".

After Toad spoke he bubble blasted the bandits which Gorilla killed the bandits except for the one that Gorilla captured then Gorilla formed a hand sign as Gorilla said "Shadow clone jutsu" so a shadow of gorilla appeared but as Gorilla looked at his shadow clone Gorilla said "Take this bandit to Sharkuto brothers for interogation because we will be able to find out if he has any links to members of the S rank organization the Akatsuki".

After Gorilla spoke his shadow clone went of with the captured bandit while anbu black ops yellow division went of to help Nagato Uzumaki take down Hanzo the Salamander which as they arrived Gorilla said "Anbu formation star 1" then anbu black ops yellow division went into position so Gorilla formed a sand sign while Nagato activated his rinnegan Nagato started healing himself with Uzumaki style healing jutsu healing aura but as Nagato fulkly healed Nagato said "By any chance would your kage be an Uzumaki".

After Nagato spoke anbu memer Gorilla replied "Sir Our Lord Uzukage is not just an Uzumaki infact he is an Uzumaki and a Namikaze" which anbu member Cheater said "Lord Uzukage is infact Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze son of red death Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and 4th hokage yellowflash Minato Namikaze" then Nagato said "once this is all over inform my cousin Naruto I wish to form an alliance with him" so Wolf replied "Alright Nagato sir we'll do that once we arrive back to report success of the mission" while Nagato formed a hand sign Nagato yelled "Sealing jutsu cure seal".


	35. Chapter 35: 5th Amekage

Chapter 35: 5th Amekage.

After Nagato spoke Nagato placed cure seal on Anbu black ops yellow division which Nagato explained "I have placed cure seal on you because Hanzo is what you call poisonous shinobi because he poisoned his weapons except thanks to the cure seal if any of you gets poisoned you'd be cured in 5 minutes once the cure seal has activated" then Gorilla said "Thank you Nagato Uzumaki we are now ready to put an end to this mess" so Nagato formed a hand sign as Nagato yelled "Uzumaki style whirlpool barrage".

After Nagato spoke he whirlpool barraged Hanzo which Gorilla formed a hand sign as Gorilla yelled "Lightling style bolt bullet jutsu" then Gorilla bolt bullets Hanzo the Salamander so Cheater formed a hand sign as Cheater yelled "Earth style head hunter jutsu" but as Cheater trapped most of Hanzo underground Hanzo smiled until Wolf formed a hand sign for a wind style jutsu knowing that Eagle formed a hand sign for a fire style jutsu.

As Wolf formed a hand sign Wolf yelled "Wind style typhoon boom" which Wolf typhoon boomed Hanzo then Eagle formed a hand sign as Eagle yelled "Fire style flame bomb jutsu" so Eagle flame bombed Hanzo while Hanzo looked really shocked Toad formed a hand sign for a water style jutsu that will remove Hanzo the salamanders poisonous ability but as Hanzo was about to laugh Toad yelled "Water style sea slime jutsu".

As Toad sea slimed Hanzo the Salamander Gorilla said "Nagato Hanzo is no longer poisonous and it is unfair if we don't allow you to serve justice to the dishonorable Hanzo" which Nagato formed a hand sign as Nagato yelled "Soul removal" then Nagato killed Hanzo the Salamander with rinnigan ability soul removal so Nagato said "I am not just relative of your kage I am Nagato Uzumaki the 5th Amekage protector of Hidden Rain Village and now that Hidden Rain village is once again open for all it's allies".

After Nagato spoke Nagato handed Gorilla the message with Amekage approval seal which Anbu black ops yellow division went of back to Uzukage office in Hidden Eddie Village Uzushiogakure meanwhile in Uzukage office Naruto was relaxing until Kyuubi said **"Naruto soon you will be ready to learn one of my well known jutsu's and I warn you if the jutsu is formed incorrectly it will cause slight self injury"** then Naruto thought "Don't worry Kyuubi I will be fine because in words of the Uzumaki I will never give up no matter what" so Kyuubi replied **"Very well Kit be ready once your anbu reported the missions success because if this jutsu is formed correctly Madara Uchiha will not stand a chance"**.

After Kyuubi spoke anbu black ops yellow division arrived which Naruto said "How was the mission" then Gorilla explained Lord Uzukage sir the mission was a success and here is the message from Lord Amekage" so Gorilla handed Naruto the message from Nagato Uzumaki while Naruto looked at the message Naruto read the message that said "Dear Lord Uzukage I am 5th Amekage Nagato Uzumaki and I like to form an alliance with you inspecially that I happen to be an Uzumaki much like you yours truly 5th Amekage Nagato Uzumaki".

After Naruto read the message Naruto wrote a message saying "Dear Lord Amekage I accept the proposal to form an alliance with you and secret to defeat menace known as paperwork is a shadow clone jutsu anyways good luck Cuz yours truly 5th Uzukage Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze son of 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze and Red death Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze" then Naruto placed it on a sea hauk so as Naruto smiled the sea hauk went of flying right over to Amekage office where Nagato is looking at paperwork wishing that he could destroy paperwork with a simple fire style jutsu.

As Naruto formed a hand sign Naruto said "Shadow clone jutsu" which 4 shadow clones appeared then original Naruto said "Right lets defeat this paperwork with great courage" so the 4 shadow clones replied "Paperwork going down right where it can never return" while 5 Naruto's signing paperwork Naruto thought "Paperwork is no match for Shadow clone jutsu and once every kage learned to use Shadow clone jutsu victory shall be kage's".

After Naruto thought to himself Naruto formed a 2 handed hand sign as Naruto said "Shadow clone jutsu" which 5 Naruto shadow clones appeared then Naruto said "Today we win our war against paperwork and our joy of victory over paperwork is joy to all kage" then 5 Naruto shadow clones said "Alright lets defeat the enemy of all kage the paperwork like the will of fire that all of Hidden leaf village has faith in" so 6 Naruto's started signing the paperwork.

As 6 Naruto's finished signing the paperwork 5 shadow clones dispelled which Naruto was looking at an odd scroll with logo of Hyuuga clan then a familiarish jonin walked into Uzukage office so unfamiliarish jonin said "Lord Uzukage may I have a look at that scroll you have on your desk" while Naruto passed it over to his villages jonin Naruto explained "Haikari I believe that scroll is from a member of our villages Hyuuga clan".

After Haikari replied "This is scroll of Hidden Eddie Village Hyuuga and we don't have many Hyuuga's in this village" which Naruto said "Haikari I have a mission for you and I know you would prefer a higher rank mission except I like you to deliever this scroll to an old friend of mine name Hinata Hyuuga because I think that scroll was left for her" then Haikari asked "Could you run that name again Lord Uzukage I believe you spoke a name that I reconize" so Naruto said "You know my old friend Hinata Hyuuga cousin of Neji Hyuuga" while Haikari took a small picture out of his pocket Haikari said "This is picture of my daughter Hikari Hyuuga meaning Hinata along with her little sister are my 2 grand daughters".


	36. Chapter 36: Breathing Justice

Chapter 36: Breathing justice.

After Haikari shown Naruto picture of his daughter Naruto said "I trust you mission to do what your own daughter asked of you because Hinata and Hanabi should have been told of this by member of their family" then Haikari went of to Hidden leaf village knowing that the feeling he has in his gut is uneasy so as Haikari arrived at Hidden leaf village gate Izumo looked at Haikari as Izumo asked "Do you have any papers that allow you to enter Hidden Leaf Village".

After Izumo spoke Haikari replied "I am kinda shocked that you don't remember me the one that taught you taijutsu style that fits with your personality" which Izumo said "Haikari sensei is that really you" then Haikari replied "It is good to see you again and I have came here to see 2 daughters of Hiashi Hyuuga" so Izumo asked "Why do you need to see them Haikari sensei" while Haikari walked up the wall Haikari took out his daughters scroll knowing that his daughters scroll is only proof he needs.

As Haikari got to where Izumo is standing Haikari passed Izumo a scroll which Haikari explained "This scroll my daughter left for Hiashi Hyuuga's 2 scrolls because their mother Hikari Hyuuga asked of me to hand them this scroll since this scroll holds something special that is rightfully for 2 Hyuuga sisters to inherit" then Haikari jumped back down as Izumo gave Haikari back Hikari's scroll so Izumo opened the gate allowing Haikari to enter Hidden Leaf village knowing that Haikari will not cause any trouble in Hidden leaf village.

As Haikari dashed over to Hyuuga estate Haikari activated his byakugun but as Haikari senced Hinata with her little sister Haikari thought "I have a bad feeling that they need help because the chakra signature I detected is vile as a corrupted Hyuuga" then Haikari dashed right away to where Hyuuga sisters are so Haikari took short cut to where Hyuuga sisters meanwhile Hinata is trying to protect her little sister from a bandit named Maikero.

As Maikero was about to strike Hinata a voice yelled "8 tri grams Taikira bolt" which Haikari arrived then Haikari said "Hinata Hyuuga and Hanabi Hyuuga I need you 2 get behind me because that guy here is none other than Ichaiku Mizuki otherwise known as black soul" so Hinata asked "How did you know my name and my little sisters name" while Haikari smiled Haikari replied "I know you 2 because I have came to fulfil your mothers final wish and once we get back to your place I'll explain everything you need to know".

After Haikari spoke Hanabi said "You a kind person knew our mother" which Haikari replied "I did and I have something for you both to share because it contains what is rightfully yours to own" then Haikari got into Uzu Hyuuga position as Haikari yelled "8 tri grams 64 bolt" so Haikari striked all 64 of Ichaiku Mizuki's chakra points but as Haikari turned to look at 2 Hyuuga sisters Haikari deactivated his byakugun knowing that Hyuuga's need an explanation why Haikari has the dojutsu of Hyuuga clan the Byakugun.

Minutes later Haikari arrived at Hyuuga estate gate which Ko said "Lady Hinata and Lady Hanabi how are you" then Hinata replied "we are OK and we wish to speak with our father because I think that he has right to hear what we are going to hear" so Ko said "Alright I will get everyone into meeting room and you 2 gate this kind person who brought you 2 safe to the waiting room" while Hinata went with Hanabi to take Haikari to the waiting room Haikari said "Listen if the elders try anything against you I will step in to protect you because you 2 don't deserve the kind of stress that will damage whatever happiness you have".

Minutes more later 2 Hyuuga sisters took Haikari from the meeting room to meeting room which Hiashi said "Thank you for bringing my 2 daughters back here safe and may I ask who you are before we begin this meeting" then Haikari replied "Hiashi I am shocked that you don't remember your own father in law even when I helped to teach Hyuuga's 8 trigrams air palm" so Hiashi said "Father in law your alive but what the 8 trigrams happend to you" the last time I saw you was the time before my wife died from tragic death".

After Hiashi spoke Haikari explained "Hiashi what you was told about my death was a lie because the truth is that when I was told my daughter died from that tragic death I felt that I broke my wife's promise to save my daughter even when I tried everything I could to save her life heck I even asked my daughters bestfriend to try safe her life" then Hinata felt sad as Hinata asked "Who was our mother" so Haikari replied "Your mother was kind Hyuuga named Hikari and she was increible strong because unlike leaf Hyuuga's you 2 born of Uzushiogakure Hyuuga specialist in art of 8 tri grams defence".

After Haikari spoke elder Mitcharu said "I demand that you explain why you know about Hikari" which Haikari replied "You dare demand me to tell you what the info that only Hiashi and his 2 daughters deserve to know Mitcharu or do you want a repeat of what happend to you last time you forced me to tell you what isn't your business" then elder Markera said "How dare you speak to us like that you should be marked with cage bird seal for that" so Haikari said "I have a better idea and that is I punish you elders for hiding this from Hiashi and his 2 daughters but yet Hikari is not my only daughter because she had a twin sister one that you might know nickname white defender of Uzushiogakure".

After Haikari spoke Hanabi asked "Who was white defender of Uzushiogakure" which Hiashi explained "White defender of Uzushiogakure is your aunt Maikera Hyuuga and much like Hikari she was a brave Uzushiogakure because when your mother teams up with your aunt Maikera Hyuuga the 2 was incredible strong that even your father with help of your uncle had trouble trying to defeat my 2 daughters except in the end neither of 2 couples was able to come up victorious in their little sparring matches" so Neji asked "Is my mother still alive grandfather" while Haikari looked sad Haikari replied "My 2 daughters died protecting their bestfriends son during the attack of black flame of Uchiha clan Madara Uchiha".

After Haikari spoke the elders said "That was caused by that demon in kid form" which Haikari yelled "That does it nobody calls the innocent boy who defeated the 9 tail fox by becoming it's jinchuuriki a demon in kid form and by rules of 3rd hokage you elders are here by sentenced to death but lucky for me I am one to personally dish the punishment out" so Haikari yelled "gentle fist twin lion steps".

As elders got sent right outside by Haikari's gentle fist twin lion step attack Haikari calmed down as he went outside which Hiashi thought "The elders should not made my father in law angry because last time he was like this it took me and my brother plus my bestfriend Minato Namikaze to calm him down" so Hiashi said "Hinata you and Hanabi check out the scroll that your mother left for you while I go outside to try calm your grandfather down before he takes out all those who betrayed my bestfriends wish even when those who did not betray my bestfriends wish might get caught in the impact".


	37. Chapter 37: Shining Judgement

Chapter 37: Shining judgement.

After Haikari spoke Haikari went into Uzu Hyuuga stance which Haikari activated his byakugun then Haikari yelled "8 tri grams 64 bolts" so Haikari striked 64 of the leaf Hyuuga's chakra points but as Haikari smiled Haikari said "I have blocked your chakra points and don't even try to unblock them because unlike the art you use 8 tri grams 64 bolts is completed version of your 8 tri grams 64 palms".

After Haikari spoke Hiashi arrived to see what he did to clan elders which Hiashi said "Father how did you pull of something that even I failed to do" then Haikari said "Son in law if your father was still around he would have been proud of you and I am proud of you myself because you was willing to try calm me down even when you did not have Minato and Hizashi to help you" so Hiashi explained "I had to act as clan leader not as a father because if your anger got out of control people who honored Minato's final wish would have suffered but is his son still alive".

After Hiashi spoke Haikari replied "Hiashi Minato and Kushina's son still lives and the funny thing is that he was the one that sent me to deliever your wife's scroll over to your 2 daughters and what is even more wonderful news is that 5th Uzukage is infact Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the same Naruto who defected this village to be with his family in Hidden Eddie Village Uzushiogakure" then elders yelled "That demon a kage that is utter nonsence he is unfit to be kage unlike Minato who was true Kage" so Haikari laughed as Haikari said "I think that your the demon that must be killed not Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and since you did break 3rd hokages law you will die".

After Haikari spoke Haikari yelled "gentle fist fury fist strike" which Haikari killed hyuuga elders who called Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze a demon then Haikari said "Hiashi it is rightfully your decision how to destroy the bodies of those who called your bestfriends son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze a demon and I left a scroll for Neji since it is rightfully for him to inherit just like your wifes scroll is rightfully for your 2 daughters to inherit" so Haikari went of back to Uzukage office to inform Naruto that he fulfilled his daughters final wish.

While back in Uzukage office Naruto was relaxing until Isaribi arrived in Naruto's office which Isaribi said "Naruto my love I enjoyed my hen night and you still need to have your stag night" then Naruto explained "As much I wish I could have a stag night but I still have duty to protect this village and my job takes enough of my fun time" so Isaribi said "You can leave that to me Naruto because you can get to enjoy your stag night and I will handle the business that you do as the Uzukage" but as Naruto stood up Naruto replied "Alright Isaribi let me know if there is any trouble because being a kage is like challening a tailed beast on tailed beasts most respectable time".

After Naruto spoke Isaribi said "Don't worry Naruto I got this and you go enjoy your stag night because it is truly important that you have some fun because without that you'd be what people call a couch potato Uzukage" then Naruto went of to have his stag night knowing that some of his Hidden leaf village friends are going to be there but as Naruto got to his stag night location Naruto smiled to see his Hidden leaf village friends plus his fellow male jinchuuriki's.

As Naruto looked at his friends Naruto said "My Hidden leaf village friends and my fellow jinchuuriki you came all this way to see me" which Neji replied "Don't worry Naruto my grandfather already informed me that you'll defend yourself if anyone try to harm you and elders of Hidden Leaf village Hyuuga's was killed by my grandfather was calling you a demon inspecially that you did not deserve to be mistreated" then Rock Lee said "Each of us all decided to come over to see you and to throw you one good stag night" so Naruto replied "Thank you for coming over to celebrate this with me I am greatful that you lot see me as hero of Hidden Leaf Village not the fox that attacked your village years ago".

After Naruto spoke Jiraiya said "Each of us have brought you a gift and I know you'll like each gift that you got because each one of us refuse to allow you to suffer for being mistreated by the dishonorable people of Hidden Leaf Village" which Sasuke said "Naruto you may be kage but that does not mean I will give up because I am going to be kage myself someday no matter how tough the journey to be hokage appears to be" so Naruto replied "That is good Sasuke because I don't inspect you to give up inspecially that you still have a clan to restore even if it is only with one girl".

After Naruto spoke Gaara looked at Hiashi as Gaara asked "Hiashi Hyuuga I would like your permission top marry Hinata because like Naruto I have suffered equal mistreatment and Hinata accepted me as who I am not for what I am" then Hiashi replied "you do seem to be kind person and that is why I give you my permission to marry my daughter Hinata inspecially that every jinchuuriki needs happiness in their life but if you ever break her heart I will go over to your office if you became Kazekage and I will take Hinata away from you until you have accepted that what you did was wrong".

After Hiashi spoke Neji said "Sorry uncle but time for Naruto to open his presents and he is the Uzukage and that means we follow his villages rules no matter how much some of us wish to drink until we are unable to travel back home to Hidden leaf village" then Naruto started opening each of his gifts but as Naruto managed to get each of his gifts open Naruto felt happy knowing that the gifts Naruto got given was something he was never given scroll with some jutsu that that picked to share with Naruto to honr his parents.


	38. Chapter 38: Flame of Happiness

Chapter 38: Flame of happiness.

After Neji spoke Naruto opened up each of the presents which Naruto smiled to see each present was something that Naruto always wanted then Naruto said "Thank you I always wanted this and if any of you are in trouble my shinobi will protect you because as long that I carry my parents will of fire nothing is going to happen to you no matter what" so Sasuke said "I will carry on the dream that you had the dream to be hokage and once I am hokage I will send my shinobi to protect your shinobi from whatever danger they face".

After Sasuke spoke Gaara said "I shall also send some shinobi to protect your shinobi from whatever danger because if it wasn't for you I still be at war with my tailed beast and I would have never felt what truly makes me alive" which Bee said "Never run away I will make the rogue ninja pay ifthe rogue ninja trys to do harm while I am the farm" then Roshi explained "What Bee was saying is that if you are in any danger we the jinchuuriki will personally give you a hand no matter what danger we face together".

After Roshi spoke Han said "Don't worry Naruto we jinchuuriki are a family because we may not be family in blood we are a family by what we are" which Naruto said "Thank you my fellow male jinchuuriki's and my friends I will do all that I can to protect you all because I never give give up no matter what" so male jinchuuriki's along with Naruto's friends went of home while Naruto carried all his gifts back to the Uzukage.

As Naruto finally arrived back in Uzukage office Naruto carefully placed all his gifts in special place in his office which Naruto sat down on his chair then Naruto took a look at the message that was left on his desk so Naruto read the message that said "Dear Naruto Hidden waterfall village needs help because a couple of akatsuki members are trying to capture jinchuuriki named Fu and Hidden waterfall village shinobi are kinda warn out love your lucky fiancee Isaribi of Hidden Eddie Village Uzushiogakure".

After Naruto read the message Naruto pressed a button that been installed on Naruto's desk which anbu black ops red division appeared then Naruto said "Alright Ape, Panther, Fox, Hauk and Frog I have A rank mission for you" so Ape asked "Lord Uzukage sir what is the mission that you have for us".

After Ape spoke Naruto explained "The mission is to protect jinchuuriki named Fu from 2 members of the akatsuki and if you see the leader of Hidden Waterfall village give him" which Naruto passed a message saying "Dear Leader of Hidden Waterfall village I wish to form an alliance with you please send message back to inform me what your answer is yours truly Uzukage Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" so anbu black ops red division went of to Hidden Waterfall village.

As Naruto starts to relax Isaribi came into Naruto's office which Isaribi said "Naruto the council has gathered for a meeting and they are asking for you" then Naruto said "Alright Isaribi I will be there soon and Isaribi I have a feeling that I know what this meeting is going to be about since it is something important to discuss" so Naruto got up from his chair while Isaribi went to have some ramen Naruto went of to the council meeting room.

As Naruto arrived in the council meeting room Naruto sat on his chair as Naruto asked "What is this meeting about" which council member Hikana replied "Lord Uzukge sir we need to discuss about the medical ninja program" then Naruto said "It is true that we don't have our own medical ninja yet except I am planning to introduce medical ninja program in our village inspecially that other villages have their own medical shinobi" so council member Kouzeno said "That is good idea Lord Uzukage sir but which 5 shinobi is going to get the honor of being our villages own medical shinobi".

After council member Kouzeno spoke Naruto replied "The 5 shinobi that I have in mind to become medical shinobi is Hikina Hyuuga, Tashina Uzumaki, Maikita Namikaze, Luisa Senju and Kasana Terumi" which council member Ikaino said "Those 5 would make excellent medical shinobi and I did not know that we have some Terumi clan members in our village" so Naruto explained "Some of Terumi clan members left Hidden Mist village because they was fed up with how Yagura the 4th Mizukage was mistreated".

After Naruto spoke council member Kaisami said "Jinchuuriki should be treated as heroes not as a tool for a village leader to control" which Naruto replied "That was a good speach you gave their council member Kaisami because we 9 jinchuuriki should be treated as heroes not as a weapon because if we 9 jinchuuriki only has purpose to destroy it would make us just as bad as the village leader that only see us jinchuuriki as weapon that should not be allowed to have any other purpose" then Naruto said "Alright the meeting is here by finished and I'll call for another meeting when when this village formed an alliance with other 4 villages".

After Naruto spoke Naruto along with council went of back to their place which Naruto went of to meet 5 kunoichi that he picked to become medical shinobi then as Naruto got to 5 kunoichi Hikana said "Hello Lord Uzukage sir how are you feeling" so Naruto replied "I am feeling OK and I have picked you 5 to become medical shinobi but that is if you wish to study in art of medical ninjutsu".

After Naruto spoke Tashina said "Much like Mito we Uzumaki's do have a nack for medical ninjutsu and with us 5 becoming medical shinobi our village will truly be equal to Hidden Leaf Village" which Maikita said "Learning the art of medical ninjutsu is going to be one heck of a challenge and I happily accept that challenge" then Luisa said "Fellow Senju member Tsunade may be medical specialist of Hidden Leaf Village I will not give up a chance to learn medical ninjutsu because we shinobi of Hidden Eddie Village Uzushiogakure never give up no matter how challenging medical ninjutsu appears to be and I for one refuse to give up".

After Luisa spoke Kasana said "I agree with my 4 fellow kunoichi because there is no way that I am going to refuse the chance to learn medical ninjutsu because we never go back on our word that will the nindo you created that this the nindo we honor" which Naruto said "Good luck girls may the will of courage guide to become the excellent medical shinobi that you wish to be" then Naruto went of back to his office while 5 kunoichi went to the unused medical center to begin studying the art of medical ninjutsu.


	39. Chapter 39: Fu of the waterfall

Chapter 39: Fu of the Waterfall.

As anbu black ops red division arrived at waterfall forest Ape said "Panther can you try sence Fu of the waterfall" which Panther formed a hand sign as Panther was sencing where Fu of the waterfall is located then Panther explained "I have located Fu of the waterfall a little more further in this forest and I sence 2 members of the akatsuki" so Fox said "Trying to capture an innocent person just because the innocent person is a jinchuuriki it makes my blood boil to point that I would wipe Akatsuki of the map".

After Fox spoke Hauk said "There should be some kind of cave over where Fu of the waterfall is located" which Frog said "Way that innocent person who are jinchuuriki being hunted is something that I don't like and it is about time that we put stop to it" then anbu black ops red division went of to Fu of the waterfall but as they heard Fu of the waterfall scream in pain anbu black ops red divison dashed of to help Fu of waterfall so anbu black ops red division sped up a little bit more until they finally arrived to Fu's location.

As anbu black ops red division arrived Ape said "Well is it isn't akatsuki member Sasori and Deidera Lord Uzukage knew that you'd try something but unlucky for you that we are your opponents" then Panther said "Leave jinchuuriki Fu alone or you will fight us" so Sasori replied "You really think that you can defeat me an ex member of Hidden sand village" while Sasori got out his favourite puppet the 3rd Kazekage Deidera said "How can you stop us when we managed to capture the 1 tailed beast Shukaku".

After Deidera spoke Fox said "I always wanted to try out my puppet and thanks to knowledge I have on legendary puppets you don't stand a chance" which Fox got out his red death puppet who he personally created to honor Naruto's mother Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze the second 9 tails jinchuuriki then Hauk said "Fox might be a puppet specialist but you idiots don't stand a chance against us anbu black ops red division" so Frog said "You akatsuki are going down no matter what your leader trys".

After Frog spoke Sasori went to attack Ape until Fox formed a hand sign as Fox yelled "Red death slash" then red death puppet red death slashed 3rd Kazekage puppet so Ape formed a hand sign as Ape yelled "Fire style flame smash" while Sasori used 3rd Kazekage puppet to try block the attack Ape destroyed 3rd Kazekage puppet with flame smash knowing that Fox used his red death puppet to stop 3rd Kazekage puppet from moving.

After 3rd Kazekage puppet got destroyed Pather formed a hand sign as Panther yelled "Water style whirlpool strike" which Panther killed Sasori with whirlpool strike then Deidera said "He went down in artistic death and his art will not die in vain" so Hauk formed a hand sign as Hauk yelled "Lightling style arial bolt jutsu" while Hauk arial bolted Deidera Hauks 4 fellow anbu black op members formed a hand sign ready to finish of Deidera with powerful jutsu that they created to honor the way of unity.

As 5 members of anbu black ops red division formed a hand sign they yelled "Elemental style raidiant blast" which anbu black ops red division killed Deidera with Raidiant blast not knowing that some of the tailed beasts have been captured so anbu black ops red division went of back to Uzukage office while an akatsuki member came out of hiding.

As akatsuki member came out of hiding the akatsuki member took Fu of the waterfall to have her tailed beast extracted not knowing that Fu of the waterfall has a seal on her while anbu black ops red division arrived in Uzukage office Ape said "Lord Uzukage sir 2 members of akatsuki members been killed" so Naruto said "Good work anbu and bounty you got from them will be sent into your bank account".

While Naruto closed his eyes Naruto thought "This does not make any sence there was 2 members of akstuki that was sent to capture a fellow jinchuuriki and it turned out another member of akatsuki was already there waiting for chance to capture fellow jinchuuriki Fu without anyone protecting her" then Kyuubi replied **"There is only one akatsuki member that is that vile and that akatsuki member is the bastard himself Madara Uchiha" **so Naruto thought "That bastard is going to pay for arming my fellow jinchuuriki's but I hope that seal I placed on each one of us is working alright".

After Naruto thought to himself Kyuubi explained **"The only jinchuuriki not been targeted yet is youself and 8 tails jinchuuriki Killer Bee the brother of the Raikage"** which Naruto thought "The akatsuki are capturing tailed beasts without us knowing and it means that they are using a whole sneakier trick than we inspected" then Kyuubi said **"Kit your village managed to form an alliance with Hidden Rain Village but the other 3 might want to form an alliance with you sooner than you think"** so Naruto smiled as he recieved a message from Hidden Waterfall villages messager bird.

As Naruto took the message Naruto looked at the message as it said "Dear Uzukage I accept the offer to have an alliance with you and Fu of the waterfall has arrived in my villages medical bay anyways once Hidden Star village and Hidden Lightling village accepts the offer to form an alliance with you let us know when our 5 village meeting can begin" then Naruto smiled that his village with 2 other villages has an alliance with each other so minutes later Isaribi arrived with some paperwork including a mission asking for Uzumaki's help.

As Isaribi placed the paperwork down on Naruto's desk Naruto took the mission paper which Naruto pressed the button on his desk then Naruto said "please send in 5 Uzumaki's because I have a mission for them" so half an hour later the 5 Uzumaki's arrived in Naruto's office not knowing that they are getting a rather interesring mission while Naruto started signing the paperwork Naruto explained "You 5 have got a mission and the mission is that you got to take down group of thugs that are trying to harm Hidden Star Village plus the thugs all have strange dark chakra matches chakra of a fallen star black fallen star".


	40. Chapter 40: Will of bravery

Chapter 40: Will of bravery.

While at Hidden Star village Uzumaki 5 arrived which Keito Uzumaki said "Foul thugs you have caused enough destruction to this innocent village and for that you shall suffer the wrath of Uzumaki 5" then Meito Uzumaki said "Those who harm innocent village are scum but those who harm innocent village by level of mass destruction shall face the steel fists of justice" so Raito Uzumaki said "Those who harm innocent village shall face the cold fists of justice".

After Raito Uzumaki spoke Yaika Uzumaki said "You thugs are in trouble because we the Uzumaki 5 shall be your punishers" which Zaita Uzumaki said "You have caused enough trouble and your vile deeds end here" then thug leader said "You fools don't stand a chance because with power of the star all great nations shall suffer the wrath of black star thugs" so black star thugs went to attack Uzumaki 5 until a ninja with purple kage hat appeared.

After Kage of Hidden Star village arrived the kage of Hidden Star village said "I am 5th Hoshikage Starikai and you black star thugs are not welcome in my village" which Starikai formed a hand sign as Starikai yelled "Ninja art Koujakou barrier seal" then Black star thugs lost the ability to escape then Starikai said "Uzumaki 5 I to form an alliance with your leader because I believe that there is stuff we can offer each other" so Keito Uzumaki replied "We the Uzumaki 5 will help you deal with these low lives because these low lives caused too much destruction in this village".

After Keito Uzumaki spoke Keito Uzumaki formed a hand sign which Keito Uzumaki yelled "Water style aqua shuriken" then Keito uzumaki aqua shurikened the black star thugs so Meito Umaki formed a hand sign as Meito Uzumaki yelled "Water style whirlpool vortex jutsu" while Meito trapped the black star thugs in a whirlpool vortex Raito Uzumaki formed a hand sign for his own water style jutsu.

As Raito Uzumaki formed a second hand sign Raito yelled "Water style hydro bullet" which Raito Uzumaki hydro bulleted the black star thugs then Yaika formed a hand sign as Yaika Uzumaki yelled "Water style turrent slash" so Yaika Uzumaki turrent slashed the black star thugs while Zaita formed a hand sign Starikai formed a hand sign to help Zaita finish of the black star thugs but Zaita managed to sync her chakra with Starikai's chakra the 2 yelled "Ninja art neo tsunami".

As the 2 defeated the black star thugs with neo tsunami the black star thugs looked afraid as they died in defeat which Starikai said "Now that black star thugs has been delt with I like you to inform your leader that I wish to form an alliance because there are things that we can offer each other" then Keito said "Lord Uzukage Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze would be honored for our village to be allies of your village" so Starikai asked "Did you say Uzumaki Namikaze the dou that put a stop on Hidden Rock villages war with Hidden leaf village".

After Starikai spoke Keito replied "I did because our leader is son of the very same dou that stopped Hidden Rock Villages war on Hidden Leaf Village" which Starikai said "I am the one who is honored to be allies of your village because when I was young I grew up hearing the story of 2 that saved their home from the life of war" then Keito said "Anyways we best head of back home because Lord Uzukage Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze needs to hear our missions success" so Starikai replied "Safe travels and I shall look foward to your leaders reply" While Uzumaki 5 went of back to Uzukage office Starikai went of back to his own office to defeat some paperwork.

While at the Uzukage office Naruto was signing some paperwork until 20 minutes later Uzumaki 5 arrived which Keito said "Lord Uzukage the mission was a success and Hoshikage Starikai wishes to form an alliance with our village" then Naruto replied "That is good news because all that is left is to form an alliance with Hidden Lightling village and all that I know is that they like kinda next door to Hidden Cloud village" so Naruto wrote a message saying "Dear Lord Hoshikage Starikai I happily accept an alliance with your village because I believe there is stuff that we can offer each other to ensure an honorable bond yours truly 5th Uzukage Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze".

After Naruto wrote the message Naruto passed it to a messager bird which the messager bird flew of to Hidden Star village then Naruto resumed signing some paperwork knowing that he could easily finished signing paperwork with help of his shadow clone jutsu so another 10 minutes later Naruto finished signing the paperwork so Naruto thought "Damn I just finished the paperwork without using shadow clone jutsu and it was not easy except I have improved myself inspecially that my will to handle paperwork is a little more stronger than it used to be" as Naruto relaxed a messager bird arrived back in Uzukage office with a message from 5th Hoshikage.

After messager bird arrived Naruto took the message which Naruto read the message that said "Dear Lord Uzukage Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze I am honored to have an alliance with your village because a hero such as yourself being leader of Hidden Eddie Village Uzushiogakure is wonderful and with us as 5 honorable nation is something none of us would ever want to refuse yours truly 5th Hoshikage Starikai Glowita" then Naruto thought "Excellent project 5 honorable nations is one step closer to success and once Hidden Lightling Village accept the offer it will be birth of 5 honorable nation" so Kyuubi replied **"5 honorable nation is equal to 5 great nation and with one honorable person steps in as moderator to 5 village meeting Madara Uchiha's plan will become as useless as a broken down dowl of ramen"**.

After Kyuubi spoke Naruto laughed at what Madara Uchiha's face look like when he finds out that his plan to revive the frightening 10 tailed beast has been ruined by Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze himself which Naruto moved the paperwork from his desk to a draw that label saying signed paperwork then Naruto thought "I wonder what is happening to fellow jinchuuriki Bee" so Kyuubi replied **"I have a bad feeling that he has been captured by a member of akatsuki and the 2 that captured 8 tails jinchuuriki Bee is non other than the immortal duo" **while Naruto clenches his fist Naruto thought "That means 2 members of akatsuki will try to capture me but what they don't know is that other half of your chakra is sealed inside a rather special item back in the Hidden leaf village".


	41. Chapter 41: Hidden Lightling Village

Chapter 41: Hidden lightling village.

After Naruto thought to himself Naruto went to get some rest knowing that Isaribi is fast asleep which as Naruto changed from his ninja gear to his bedtime clothes Naruto thought "2 members of akstuki down and 8 members to go" then Kyuubi replied **"If your thinking what I think your thinking Kit I don't know to either laugh at fact another 2 members of akstuki will die or wait until bastard himself shows his foolish face" **so Naruto thought "The old bait n lure trick should do the job".

After Naruto thought to himself Naruto fell asleep which Naruto went into a dream where Naruto and Kyuubi was making Madara Uchiha suffer with worse form of torture ever imagined then on the next day Naruto woke up so Naruto thought "Hey Kyuubi that was one heck of a dream we had" while Kyuubi smiled with pride Kyuubi replied **"Oh that would be dream come true torture that bastard but yet what you did by placing that special seal on you 9 jinchuuriki is torture to bastards plan" **while Kyuubi had little snicker of joy Naruto changed from his bedtime clothes into his kage gear.

After Naruto got his kage gear on Naruto went to his office which 10 minutes later Naruto arrived in his office then Naruto sat down on his chair so Naruto pressed the button on his desk knowing that it is time for Naruto to call Namikaze 5 for a mission while at Namikaze estate the Namikaze's was enjoying their ramen until Naruto's voice through a speaker said "come to Uzukage office because I have got a mission for you 5".

While back at Uzukage office Naruto had his breakfast ramen which 20 minutes later Namikaze 5 arrived then Naruto explained "Right this mission is A ranked mission and the mission is that you need to head of to Hidden lightling village to protect the son of Hidden lightling villages Matikage" so Maia Namikaze said "Lord Naruto don't worry son of the Matikage will be safe because we will not let anything happen to him no matter who the enemy appears to be" but as Naruto got up from his chair Naruto said "Good and tomorrow I am going to activate the old bait n lure trick to lure couple members of akatsuki".

After Naruto spoke Mitako Namikaze said "Don't worry Lord Naruto no matter what the result of old bait n lure trick is we all give you our support and if they somehow capture you we shall wait for your return" then Naruto explained "If akatsuki somehow extracted my tailed beast from me the seal I placed on each us 9 jinchuuriki automaticly activate and teleport me straight to the medical bay for a little rest until whatever chakra I lost has been regained" so Namikaze 5 went of to Hidden lightling village to begin their A rank protection mission.

While at the Hidden Lightling village 5th Matikage Benaiko looked at his son Kaintano as 5th Matikage Benaiko said "Son someday when I retire you will be next Matikage and with title of Matikage comes responibility" then a group of Gato's thugs arrived so the thug leader said "Hand over the valuables of this village or that boy gets it" while a thug sneakly came behind Kaitano the thug leader said "Decide wisely or it will be the end of your son".

After thug leader spoke Benaiko said "I refuse to hand over this villages valuables and you lot leave my son alone" which thug leader said "Wrong answer Matikage" then as a thug was about to slit 5th Matikages sons throat Namikaze 5 arrived but as Kaitano carefully got away from Gatos thugs Kaitano went right behind Namikaze 5 knowing that it was the right thing to do so Maia Namikaze said "You people who harm innocent people make me sick and trying to use 5th Matikages own son as a hostage is even worse".

After Mia Namikaze spoke Kusheno Namikaze said "Your vile deed ends here and there is no escape" which Shizaina Namikaze said "As for now 5th Matikage and his son Kaitano are under our protection while as for you thugs your vile deed to harm this village ends here" then Meiko Namikaze said "Anyone who harms or trys to harm those are are under out protection shall die and unlucky for you thugs your future is death" so Naraiki Namikaze said "your payer is next on the list and as for you thugs welcome to your execution we are your killers for today" while Namikaze 5 drew formed a hand sign they gathered their electrical chakra carefully knowing that it is time to unleash the power of the Namikaze clan.

After the Namikaze 5 carefully channeled their electrical chakra Mai Namikaze yelled "Lightling style lightlingball jutsu" which Maia Namikaze lightlingballed Gato's thugs then Kusheno yelled "Lightling style bolt blast jutsu" so Kusheno bolt blasted Gato's thugs but as Gato's thugs went to try hold 5th Matikage hostage Shizaina yelled "Lightling style thunderbolt jutsu" as Shizaina thunderbolted Gato's thugs leaving Gato's thugs paralized.

As Gatos thugs was paralized Meiko Namikaze yelled "Lightling style lightling bullet" which Meiko lightling bulleted Gatos thugs then Naraiki Namikaze yelled "Lightling style Giga laser" so Naraiko Namikaze killed Gato's thugs with Giga laser but as Namikaze 5 combined all 5 hand signs Namikaze 5 yelled "Lightling style electrical armagedon" while a Gato's base he was counting on whatever loot he had until a huge force of lightling struck down right at Gato causing Gato die from deadly electrical shock.

While back at Hidden lightling village 5th Matikage Benaiko handed Mia a message which 5th Matikage said "Thank you for saving my son I might not know much but I like to form an alliance with your village leader if that is OK with your village leader" then Maia Namikaze replied "I will inform Lord Naruto that you wish to form an alliance with him" so Namikaze 5 went of back to the Uzukage office to inform Naruto of the missions success.


	42. Chapter 42: 9 tails jinchuuriki captured

Chapter 42: 9 tails jinchuuriki captured.

2 hours later Namikaze 5 arrived in Uzukage office then Naruto asked "How was the mission at Hidden Lightling village" so Maia explained "The mission was a success and they wish to form an alliance with you" while Naruto wrote a message for Matikage Naruto said "That is good news and now all I need to do is get rid of 2 members of akatsuki in order to draw Madara Uchiha into a trap".

After Naruto spoke Naruto placed it on messager birds message holder which messager bird took of to Hidden Lightling Village to give 5th Matikage the reply then Naruto stood up from his chair as Naruto explained "I am going to deal with 2 immortal members of the akatsuki because there is no way in hell that I let Madara Uchiha get away with this" so Maia said "We have faith in you fellow Namikaze because you have burning courage of your father Minato Namikaze" while Naruto was about to get something out of his desk the intruder alert alarm went off.

After the intruder alarm went off a messager arrived which messager explained "2 members of akatsuki that goes by the name Kakazu and Hidan been sited at the old Uzu battlefield plus we lost a fellow ninja that goes by the name Bawiko Uzumaki decendant of great Mito Uzumaki Senju" then Naruto went of from his office to old Uzu battlefield where 2 members of akatsuki been located so as Naruto arrived at old uzu battlefield Naruto said "Akatsuki scum you dare invade my village and kill decendant of great Mito Uzumaki Senju".

After Naruto spoke Kakazu said "We came to capture you the last jinchuuriki and you either have a choice you come with us or we'll kill the people of this village" which Naruto said "I have a better idea akatsuki scumk and that is this" then Naruto formed a hand sign to activate an anti escape seal so Naruto said "Right now there is no escape for either of us until the battle is over and I warn you I am 5th Uzukage plus by the power that I hold you akatsuki scum are going down".

After Naruto spoke Hidan laughed "You think you can kill me the worshiper of great Jashin 9 tails jinchuuriki" which Naruto said "Jashin Worshiper and a man of 5 hearts that is a challenge except you 2 akatsuki scum forgot one thing" then Hidan asked "What is it that we 2 have forgotten 9 tails jinchuuriki" so Naruto explained "Jashin is nothing compared to the Shinigami the death reaper" while Hidan activated his jashin form Naruto smiled as Naruto formed some hand signs for a rather particular jutsu that not even Madara Uchiha been able to copy.

As Naruto formed the last hand sign Naruto yelled "Wind style slashing wind" which Naruto tried to attack 2 immortal members of akatsuki with slashing wind then Kakazu formed a hand sign as Kakazu yelled "Fire style burning wind" so Kakazu knocked Naruto down with burning wind while Naruto tried to get up Hidan knocked Naruto back down with his sythe strike not knowing that Naruto already got a back up plan just in case that he got captured by the akatsuki.

After 2 immortal members of akatsuki defeated Naruto they carried Naruto of to their base which Hidan asked "What do you know of that symbol that 9 tails jinchuuriki have on his jacket" then Kakazu said "That is symbol of Uzumaki clan and Naruto was not the first Uzumaki I faced since first Uzumaki I faced was with 1st hokage Hashirama Senju" so Hidan said "There are those who placed bounty on Uzumaki and if you like money as much as I know you do you would hand over his corpse to the leader of Uzumaki haters" while Kakazu looked slightly shocked Hidan said "Ha I knew it you was signed to capture an Uzumaki that has incredible sized bounty except Hashirama Senju prevented you from capturing an Uzumaki".

2 hours later the akatsuki arrived at base which Madara Uchiha said "At last the 9 tails jinchuuriki within my grasp and once 9 tail fox demon been extracted I can finally revive Juubi the all powerful 10 tailed demon" which each remaining member of akatsuki formed a hand sign as Madara Uchiha said "Sealing jutsu 9 panthom dragon" then akatsuki started to extract Kyuubi so Naruto thought "Not too long until my seal is activated because there is no way that I will surrender to death inspecially that my village is counting on me to return to them unharmed".

As Naruto felt the last bit of Kyuubi's chakra been ripped of Naruto's seal activated which Naruto was teleported back home in Hidden Eddie Village then 5 minutes later Naruto woke up to see his loyal shinobi then Naruto said "Maikara send a message to our 4 allies saying that it is time to call for 5 village meeting because we need to unite in order to cure ninja world from bad case of akatsuki scum inspecially that they have the negative half of the tailed beasts chakra" so Maikara replied "Yes Sir Lord Uzukage I am right on it" while Maikara went of to deliver a message to Hidden Eddie Villages 4 allies Naruto said "Shaila I need you to keep an eye on this village because it is time that we 9 jinchuuriki activate operation jinchuuriki p".

After Naruto spoke Shaila replied "Alright Lord Uzukage good luck with this plan and I will not let you down" which Naruto went of to Hidden Leaf Village then as Naruto formed a hand sign Naruto yellowflashed right where Kyuubi's positive half is located so as Naruto picked up the item Naruto noticed that it had 3 symbols that Naruto instantly reconised from his memory about the 3 clans while Naruto closed his eyes Naruto memorized history about SUN alliance.

As Naruto touched the symbols Naruto thought "Senju clan, my mothers clan Uzumaki Clan and my fathers clan Namikaze clan formed a clan alliance known as SUN and acording to my memory SUN was code that actually means the positive half of 9 tailed fox demon Kyuubi but to unlock the lock the person must speak Kyuubi's true name the name that path of six sages named 9 tail fox demon" so Naruto said "9 tails hear my words I honor you with these words that path of six sages spoke and I shall honor you KURAMA" while the Uzumaki Namikaze cress glew the item that holds positive half of 9 tail fox demon responded as the item levitated right over to Naruto.


	43. Chapter 43: Sealing ritual

Chapter 43: Sealing ritual.

On the next day after Naruto returned from his little mission Naruto took of with his special item to where his fellow jinchuuriki are located which as Naruto finally arrived Gaara said "I have here a golden earn that my father created to hold positive chakra of Tanuki the 1 tailed demon raccoon" then Yugito said "This item that I have is my fathers Katana that holds positive chakra of Matabi the 2 tailed demon cat" so Yagura said "I have here an old turtle shell that has positive chakra of Isobu the 3 tailed turtle demon".

After Yagura spoke Roshi said "This is special larva rock stone that my father left me and it holds positive chakra of Songaku the 4 tailed monkey demon" which Han said "This special steam pack that my father who is also father of 4th Tsuchikage left holds the positive chakra of Kukuo the 5 tailed dolphin horse demon" then Ukatata said "This solid sline rock holds positive chakra of Saiken the white slug demon and my father left me the solid slime rock" so Fu said "Finding the titem that my father left me a special bug fossil that held positive chakra of Chomei the 7 tailed hornbill insect demon".

After Fu spoke Bee said "I have the orb that holds positive chakra of Gyuki the 8 tailed octobull demon and my father was one that left me the orb inspecially that on the orb it had a rappers logo that kinda looked like my brothers wrestling like belt except it was coloured in silver ink" which Naruto said "My parents left me this an item called fox ramen bowl and it holds positive chakra of Kurama the 9 tail fox demon" then Naruto formed some hand signs to activate a sealing jutsu so Naruto formed last hand sign as Naruto said "Sealing jutsu jinchuuriki light".

After Naruto spoke he formed one more hand sign to transfer the positive chakra of the tailed beasts in the tailed beasts respected jinchuuriki which 9 jinchuuriki felt a surge of their tailed beasts positive chakra then Naruto said "Do each of you feel anything new" so 8 jinchuuriki's replied "We have felt something incredible and we have no idea what it was but maybe you can explain what this incredible surge came from" while each of jinchuuriki's closed their eyes they entered their mind scape where they came face to face with the tailed beasts but as the jinchuuriki's looked at the tailed beasts the tailed beasts eyes opened.

As each of the tailed beast that opened their eyes they looked face to face with their respected jinchuuriki's which the jinchuuriki's exited from the mindscape then Naruto explained "The sealing was a success and to be able to use the tailed beasts positive chakra you must offer them something that is important to share with the tailed beast that you have inside you meaning you need to give the tailed beast an offering that you to use as sign of your courage" so 8 jinchuuriki's thought "It has to be ramen because it is only offering that is worthy for a tailed beast".

While in Gaara's mindscape Gaara looked at his tailed beast as Gaara said "Tanuki I offer you this bowl of ramen as token of my courage that I shown" which Tanuki replied **"The offering that you offered is accepted and I trust that you use my power wisely"** then Gaara replied "I will not misuse your power and I thank you for accepting me Tanuki" so Gaara returned from his mindscape while Yugito went into her mindscape to meet her tailed beast Matatabi knowing that the ramen flavour she picked is Matatabi's favourite ramen fish ramen.

As Yugito arrived in her mindscape Yugito said "Matatabi I offer you this fish flavoured ramen as token of my courage" which Matatabi replied **"You have shown that you are not only brave but noble and that is why I accept your offering Yugito" **then Yugito said "Thank you Matatabi I will not misuse your power" so Matatabi replied **"That is all I needed to hear and I trust you to use my power wisely Yugito because if my power is misused the pain that your body will feel will slightly burn until you accepted what you did was wrong"** while Yugito returned from her mindscape Yagura went into his own mindscape to give Isobu his ramen offering.

As Yagura arrived in his own mindscape Yagura looked at Isobu as Yagura said "Isobu I offer you this seafood ramen as a token of my courage" which Isobu replied **"I accept your offering Yagura because you shown that you was brave enough to look at me face to face and I trust you to use my power wisely since I know that you will not misuse my power" **then Yagura said "I swear on my honor as 4th Mizukage that I will not let you down Isobu" so Isobu replied **"There is no need to swear on such honor Yagura because you are honorable enough to be trusted to use my power wisely"**.

After Isobu spoke Yagura returned from his mindscape which Roshi entered his kindscape to give his offering to Songaku which as Roshi arrived Roshi looked at Songaku as Roshi said "Songaku I give you this Banana flavoured ramen as a token of my courage" then Songaku replied **"Very well Roshi I accept your offering because the courage you shown to me was bright as the sun" **so Roshi said "Thank you for accepting my offering Songaku I will not let you down and I promise to use your power wisely" while Roshi returned from his mindscape Han went into his mindscape to give Kukuo his offering.

After Han went into his mindscape Han looked at Kukou face to face which Han said "Kukou I offer you this bowl of hay n fish ramen as token of my courage" then Kukou replied **"I accept your offering Han and I thank you for showing my such courage because nobody dared to look face to face at me like that plus I trust that you use my power wisely instead of misusing it" **so Han said "Thank you for trusting me to use your power wisely Kukou I will not let you down".

As Han returned from his mindscape Ukatata went into his kindscape to give Saiken his offering knowing that it is different flavoured ramen than the one tht offer jinchuuriki offer their tailed beast which as Ukatata arrived in his mindscape Ukatata looked at Saiken as Ukatata said "Saiken I give you this bowl of slime n joy ramen as a token of my courage" then Saiken replied **"I accept your offering Ukatata and I trust that you use my power wisely because there are people who would misuse my power for such an unnacceptable reason" **so Ukatata said "Those sort of people are the akatsuki and I will not act like them by misusing your power".


	44. Chapter 44: Ritual complete

Chapter 44: Ritual complete.

After Ukatata spoke he returned from his mindscape which Fu went into her mindscape then as Fu arrived in her mindscape Fu said "Hey Chomei here is a bowl of sticky ramen as my token of courage" so Chomei replied **"If that is the offering you wish to give to me as your token of courage I accept it because you are not one of those dishonorable people who use us tailed beasts as a tool of war"**.

After Chomei spoke Fu said "Thank you for accepting the offering and I will make you proud of me because you tailed beasts are allies of us jinchuuriki" which Chomei replied **"We are indeed allies Fu and as your allie I trust that you to use my power wisely" **then Fu smiled as Fu returned from her mindscape so Bee said "Smoot like a grape time that I enter my mindscape to talk to Gyuki like leaf village interogator Ibiki".

After Bee did his little rap speach Bee went into his mindscape which as Bee arrived in his mindscape Bee looked at his tailed beast Gyuki Bee rapped "Yo Gyuki you don't deserve the suffering I came here with an offering a bowl of your favourite ramen and smile like a tutan carmen" then Gyuki said **"Damn you and your rapping speach but I accept the offering because no jinchuuriki ever gave a tailed beast a bowl of ramen before and before you start rapping again I trust that you use my power wisely"** so Bee said "I will never misuse your power fool ya fool".

As Bee returned from his mindscape Naruto finally went into his mindscape which as Naruto arrived in his mindscape Naruto looked face to face with not only Kurama but Naruto's parents then Naruto said "Kurama I came here to give you an offering and that offering is a bowl of meaty supreme ramen as a token of my courage" so Kurama replied **"I accept the offering Naruto and Kushina sorry to make you jelous but the ramen Naruto gave to me as an offering is mine alone to enjoy"** while Naruto's parents looked at Naruto with pride Minato said "Naruto my son we are proud that you done something that not even my mother dared to do by offering Kurama his favourite ramen but remember we may not be alive we will always be with you in your heart".

After Minato spoke Kushina said "Son make us proud and show the bastard Madara Uchiha the true power of Uzumaki Namikaze" which Naruto replied "Don't worry I will make that bastard pay for what he did to us" then Kurama said **"Count me in Naruto Madara Uchiha is a virus in the ninja world that must be eliminated in order to bring true peace and once that bastard is eliminated we tailled beasts will have what is rightfully ours our own negative half of our power" **so Naruto replied "We jinchuuriki will do what we can to return to you your negative half of your power even if it means that you tailed beasts completely absorb back into you the negative half of your power" while Naruto's parents disappeared Naruto returned from his mindscape.

After Naruto returned from his mindscape Naruto explained "The sealing ritual was a success and not only we got back our jinchuuriki powers each of us was given something that would act as bloodline" which Gaara asked "What is this bloodline like special ability do we jinchuuriki have with our jinchuuriki power been restored" then Naruto explained "We 9 jinchuuriki have an acting bloodline called Tailed beast Sonor meaning we 9 have power to detect enemy shinobi even ones that disguise themself as allied shinobi" so Naruto explained "For an example an enemy ninja disguised himself as Kunkuro you Gaara would able to see through the enemys transformation by looking at the enemy ninja's aura".

After Naruto gave his explanation 8 fellow jinchuuriki's said "Thank you for explaining our acting bloodline fellow jinchuuriki Naruto we 8 think you as brother that we admire" which Naruto said "We are kinda a family anyways because we jinchuuriki are heroes of ninja world and cure to ninja worlds virus Madara Uchiha the leader of akatsuki" then all 9 jinchuuriki's went of home meanwhile at Hidden Eddie Village Uzushiogakure the Sharkuto brothers checking on 3 prisoners until a messager arrived with a message from Maia Namikaze of the Namikaze 5 so Boriko Sharkuto took the message from the messager bird but as Boriko looked at the message Boriko read the message that said "Lord Uzukage is on his way back from his little high S rank mission".

20 Minutes later Naruto finally arrived back in his office which Naruto went to sit back on his desk then Naruto looked at the note as Naruto thought "I see that the one that is going to be acting moderator is non other than Priestess Shion" then Kurama replied **"if you look at the note it says that the meeting is going to take place at land of demon because someone like priestess Shion have a special power that allows her to basicly see whatever happens to whoever she dreams about before the event happens for an example priestess Shion has a dream that you rip Madara Uchiha's eyes out that event might actually come true intirely how strong our urge to make Madara Uchiha suffer appears to be"** so Naruto thought "Having someone that special to be acting moderator is something that not even 5 great nations ever acomplished and she is final key to give 5 to 5 honorable nation".

After Naruto thought to himself Naruto signed some paperwork without help of his shadow clone jutsu which Naruto relaxed as Isaribi came into Naruto's office then Isaribi said "Naruto my love someone came to speak with you" so Naruto said "call the person in because whatever the reason that the person wishes to speak with me" but as Isaribi gave Naruto his dinner ramen Isaribi yelled "You may come in and speak with leader of Hidden Eddie Village 5th Uzukage".

After Isaribi spoke the person opened the door which Naruto smiled then Naruto said "Sakura Haruno what is it that you need" then Sakura replied "Well Lord Uzukage I have been sent here deliver info that we have on akatsuki and I know that we might not have been pals except Rock Lee asked you to marry us because Sasuke was unable to do that" so Naruto said "Thanks for the info and I am willing to marry you to Rock Lee because you had guts to ask me something that the hokage has to do for people of Hidden Leaf Village if there is no priest to do the marry job".


	45. Chapter 45: Preparation

Chapter 45: Preparation.

On the next day Naruto went to where his shinobi all meet up which Naruto said "I am going to 5 village meeting at Land of demons because the annoying case of akatsuki is too rooten to ignore" then Uzumaki's asked "Who are you going to pick with you to 5 village meeting Lord Uzukage" so Naruto replied "I have picked Karin Uzumaki as one of my 2 bodyguards because her sensor ability would be useful in such a case like this".

As Karin stepped in Karin said "How did you notice that I was here Lord Uzukage" which Naruto explained "That is easy Karin I have noticed that you got on well with fellow Namikaze and who is the Namikaze that you fell in love with" then Karin explained "The Namikaze I fell in love with is non other than Nemna Namikaze" so Naruto said "As a Namikaze I approve you being with Nemna Namikaze because you both remind me of my parents".

After Naruto spoke Karin asked "Who is the second bodyguard that is going with you Lord Uzukage" which Naruto replied "I have noticed that my fathers prized student has decided to join this village to fulfil a mission that I father bestowed and the second bodyguard I picked is non other than my fathers prized student Kakashi Hatake" then Kakashi stepped in as Kakashi said "Naruto I left Hidden Leaf Village for couple of reasons 1st reason is to fulfill a promise I made to Minato Sensei and other reason is that I found out my parents originally lived here in Hatake estate as I am sole survivor of Hidden Eddie Villages Hatake clan".

After Kakashi spoke Naruto said "If your parents originally lived in my villages the estate is rightfully yours and by power invested in me son of your sensei Minato Namikaze the 4th hokage you are now the head of Hatake clan" which Kakashi said "Minato sensei would have been proud of you Naruto and I know that your mother Kushina would have been proud of you too since you did surpass them" then Naruto said "I like to see my parents face when they see that I not only surpassed them I also surpassed 1st hokage Hashirama Senju and his wife great Mito Uzumaki Senju" so Kakashi asked "How did you know about 1st hokage and his wife when you did not pay much attention to Iruka's class Naruto".

After Kakashi spoke Naruto explained "The logo on Hidden Leaf Villages jackets is sign of my mothers clan Uzumaki clan and Hidden Leaf elders kept the info about great Mito Uzumaki Senju from her own grandkids except I did what nobody ever done by telling 5th Hokage Tsunade everything she needed to know about her grandmothers clan inspecially that I am basicly related to 5th hokage Tsunade Senju or shall I say Tsunade Uzumaki Senju" then Naruto explained "Great Mito Uzumaki Senju was the one that created that jutsu Tsunade used to seal some chakra on her forehead and by rights I am allowed to learn it as it is an Uzumaki clan forbidden jutsu" while Kakashi looked a little surprised Naruto said "Inside your clans estate is your inheritance and everything your family owned including the jutsu scrolls that they own".

After Naruto spoke Kakashi said "Thank you for sharing all that with me Naruto I will not let you or my sensei your father Minato Namikaze down because all that he did not put on the scrolls is what I am willing to teach you" then Naruto asked "What jutsu's did my father teach you that is not on family scrolls" so Kakashi said "I'll teach y7ou your fathers lightling style jutsu's and your mothers water style jutsu's that they taught me back when I was only a genin" while Naruto looked proud Naruto said "Alright Kakashi it is fair that I do something in return and that is I give you rank of jonin as you was a jonin back in Hidden Leaf Village".

After Naruto spoke Naruto handed Kakashi his Hidden Eddie Village headband with Hidden Eddie Village jonin jacket which Kakashi said "Thank you Lord Uzukage I will make my parents proud and I know that you can surpass your parents" then Naruto replied "You welcome Kakashi and if you ever wish to be anbu I can always open 3rd anbu division that suit nicely with skills you have" so Kakashi said "I would like to be an anbu but I rather wait until I did enough missions for your village to prove that I am ready to take position as this villages anbu black ops".

After Kakashi spoke everyone went home except for Naruto who walked Kakashi to Hatake estate which as they stopped at gate of Hatake estate Naruto said "They key to Hatake estate is sealed and only your blood can unseal the keys to Hatake estate" which Kakashi said "Thank you Naruto for walking me back to my place my sensei was right that you would make a better kage than him inspecially that your not only faster than your father your stronger than your mother" then Naruto said "That was kind of you Kakashi and if you end up having a kid with the woman that you love I like to make your kid my successor when the kid reaches a certain age because I will not want to be Uzukage forever inspecially that once I retire I will be this villages own council elder".

After Naruto spoke Naruto went of back to his place where Isaribi is waiting which Kakashi thought "Finding the woman that I will love is not going to be easy but if my sensei was able do it I will do whatever it takes to find the woman that will not only love me but to be loved in return" then Kakashi went do his door where bloodline is located while back at Uzukage office Naruto arrived only to see that Isaribi was looking through a wedding dress book.

As Naruto went over to Isaribi Naruto looked at Isaribi which Naruto bent on one knee then Isaribi turned to look at Naruto so Naruto asked "Isaribi will you marry me" while Isaribi smiled with great pride Isaribi replied "Oh yes Naruto I will marry you and you don't even need to ask me to help you with your work because I am more than willing to be your assistant much like how Shizune is to 5th Hokage Tsunade Senju the granddaughter of great Mito Uzumaki Senju".

After Isaribi spoke Naruto carefully placed his mothers engagement ring on Isaribi's finger which Naruto looked happy as Naruto said "Thank you Isaribi for making me a happy man I promise that I will not only make you happy I will also do everything that I can to protect you from the enemy known as Akatsuki no matter how difficult it appears to be" then Isaribi replied "I don't really need protection against the akatsuki because I will fight by yourside and only thing makes me happy is seeing you happy even when you plan to make me a happy woman" so Naruto kissed Isaribi in the lips to show that Naruto accepted courage that Isaribi has shown.


	46. Chapter 46: 5 village meeting

Chapter 46: 5 Village meeting.

On the next day Kakashi Hatake and Karin Uzumaki arrived at Uzukage office which Naruto got up from his seat as Naruto explained "We are going to land of demons where Priestess Shion awaits" then Karin said "Glad you picked us 2 because we never know know might try to interupt the meeting" so Kakashi said "If the enemy trys to intrude into the meeting room we shall deal with the intruder as it is our job to protect my sensei's only son our Lord Uzukage".

After Kakashi spoke the 3 went of to land of demons knowing that the other 4 villages are on their way to land of demons which 2 hours later they all arrived then 5 leaders along with Priestess Shion sat on their chair ready to discuss an important subject so Priestess Shion said "You 5 kages may remove your hat to reveal who you are before we do this meeting" while 5 kages took their hat of Priestess Shion looked right at Naruto with respectable interest.

As Priestess Shion looked at Naruto priestess Shion said "Are you hero of Hidden Leaf Village and leader of Hidden Eddie Village Uzushiogakure" which Naruto replied "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze son of 4th hokage Minato Namikaze and legendary red death Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze" then Priestess Shion said "I have a vision about you a vision that you will be the one that shall you alone stand face to face with Madara Uchiha and his remaining members of akatsuki" so Naruto said "I don't believe in destiny Priestess Shion because I always believed that destiny is a road of many paths that only the person know what path is the chosen path".

After Naruto spoke Naruto said "Anyways I have with my my fathers prized student Kakashi Hatake a jonin from my village Hidden Eddie Village Uzushiogakure and Karin a member of my mothers clan the Uzumaki clan" which Nagato said "I have with me my bestfriend Yahiko Ame and love of my life Konan my future to be wife" then Benaiko said "I have with me Shoiko Shockito and Kaiashi Boltino" so Starikai said "I have with me my 2 prized students Glowaishi and Shinaika otherwise known as the the shining star dou".

After Starikai spoke Yoshaino said "The one that should have been here dired from an illness just before he asked me to take his place and I not only got hero of Hidden Waterfall Village Fu I also have my star pupil Wateriko" which Priestess Shion said "Now that is sorted we can finally begin the meeting with an important subject and that subject is how to deal with the akatsuki" so Naruto said "I propose that we be accepted as 5 Honorable nations and I propose that we share with each other what knowledge we have on akatsuki because akatsuki members are from 3 villages of 5 great nation inspecially that myself along with Kakashi originally from Hidden Leaf Village".

After Naruto spoke Nagato said "I approve of my cousins plan because Madara uchiha stole the ownership of the akatsuki from us three since we was the original founders of that organization until Madara stolen akatsuki leadership from me but what is worse Madara Uchiha corrupted it to what we know as terrorist organization" which Benaiko replied "I too approve of Lord Uzukages plan because akatsuki became a virus that must be either cured or eliminated" then Starikai said "I also approve of Lord Uzukages plan because they have caused enough suffering to villages heroes that is known as the jinchuuriki 9" so Yoshaino said "I approve of Lord Uzukages plan because they stole the negative half of the 7 tailed beasts chakra from my villages hero Fu".

After Yoshaino spoke Priestess Shion was about to speak until Madara Uchiha appeared by teleportation which Madara Uchiha said "How interesting 5 villages that is not of 5 great nations gathered together well that does not scare me because I have came here to discuss my plan before I intrude 5 great nations 5 kage meeting" then Naruto activated his rinnegan so Naruto said "Madara Uchiha you bastard I was hoping that you intrude this meeting first because I owe you for the suffering that you caused me back when I was at Hidden Leaf Village except the honor to get revenge on you is not for me alone to enjoy" so Madara asked "Who are you anyways Uzukage and who is the hokage of Hidden Leaf Village now that Hashirama's granddaughter retired".

After Madara spoke Naruto tightend his hand into a first which Naruto said "Madara Uchiha you bastard is that the reason why you hunted down an innocent jinchuuriki that went by the name of Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and is that reason why you killed the Namikaze parents" which Madara Uchiha said "Yes Uzukage I was the one that killed the Namikaze parents and I was one that used mind control ability of sharingan to make Kyuubi attack the Hidden Leaf Village but I was one that threatend to kill their new born son if 4th hokage did not leave his wife alone" then Naruto felt slightly angry as Naruto growled "You bastard it is all your fault that I was mistreated it was all your fault that I had no parents to raise me and it is all your fault that my bestfriend the 6th Hokage sufferd enough for what you did".

After Naruto spoke in slightly angry tune Naruto angrily spoke "I Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the 5th Uzukage here by declare Vendetta again you Madara Uchiha and go ahead declare war on us because we will never let you get away with this" then Madara said "Oh that reminds me hand over the positive chakra of the 7 tailed beast and the 9 tailed beast" so Naruto yelled with great fury "I will never hand that over you you bastard but I will hand over to you taste of my and Kurama's vengance" while Naruto strengthend his muscles Naruto yelled "Here is taste of my and Kurama's hatred you muderous bastard".

After Naruto spoke Naruto punched Madara Uchiha all the way back to his base which Naruto calmed down as Naruto said "Priestess Shion and 4 leaders of my villages allies I propose that we help 5th great nation in their war against Madara Uchiha" which 4 leaders of 5 honorable nations replied "We approve of that plan and you have got our vote on that because there is no way in hell that we will let Madara Uchiha get away with this" then Priestess Shion said "You have my vote on that Lord Uzukage and I will have my shinobi help you the 5 honorable nations and 5 great nations take down whatever army that Madara Uchiha plans to use" so Nagato said "Naruto come with me because it is time that we train to master level of rinnegam that we have never mastered before".


	47. Chapter 47: Five Village Meeting 2

Chapter 47: Five Village Meeting 2.

Meanwhile at 5 great nations kage meeting each 5 kages sat on their seat then Mifune said "Alright I will be moderator and before we begin lower your hats to reveal who you are" so each of 5 kage lowered their hat knowing that hiding Idententity is against the rules in a kage meeting.

After 5 kages lowered their hat Sasuke said "I have with me is my friendly rival Neji Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan and Shikamaru Nara of the Nara clan" which Gaara said "I have with me is my fiancee Hinata Hyuuga of Hyuuga clan and my brother Kunkuro Sabuko" then Ay said "I have with me is my brother hero of Hidden Cloud Village Bee and my adopted daughter the second hero of Hidden Lightling Village Yugito" so Mei said "I have with me is Zabuza Mamochi a swordsman of hidden mist and Chojuro another member from swordsman of hidden mist".

After Mei spoke Ooniki said "I have with me is my brother Roshi the hero of Hidden Rock Village and second hero of Hidden Rock Village Han" which Mifune said "That is nice collection of bodyguards and what is subject of this meeting" then Sasuke said "Subject of this meeting iss an enemy organization called the akatsuki and the leader of that organization is founder of my clan Madara Uchiha" so Ay said "I don't know why I trust some of you because akatsuki members came from your village and one member came from Takigakure"

After Raikage Ay spoke Sasuke replied "You might be correct about that Lord Raikage except the bit that your not correct is that my brother Itachi Uchiha was forced to join akatsuki by Madara Uchiha and Hidden Cloud Village shinobi once tried to kidnap my bestfriends mother Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze but that failed thanks to my bestfriends father Minato Namikaze otherwise known as yellowflash of Hidden Leaf Village" so Raikage Ay said "That was before I became the Raikage and where is your bestfriend that you speak about".

As Bee and Yugito along with 3 other jinchuuriki's laughed Ay asked "What is funny that you 5 had to laugh" which Bee said "Fool ya fool Lord Hokages bestfriend is non other than 5th Uzukage Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and unlike certain people of Hidden Cloud Village I dare to apologuise to both Hyuuga's here for whatever suffering they went through" then Bee looked at Hinata as Bee said "I am sorry that you been targeted by kidnappers and I am sorry that you lost your uncle due cause of the kidnappers that targeted you for the eyes" so Hinata replied "Thank you for apologuising for what happend to us Hyuuga's I accept the apology" while Neji smiled with pride knowing that Hyuuga's been apologuised by a member of Hidden Cloud Village.

After Hinata accepted apology from Bee Mifune said "Now that things have settled down lets get back to the topic" which Sasuke said "I vote that we form 5 village alliance and in words of my bestfriend Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze I never go back on my word" then Raikage Ay said "I vote for 5 village alliance" so Mei said "Knowing my nephew Naruto he must have already formed a different 5 village alliance in order to obtain true peace" but as Mifune was about to speak Gaara said "I too vote for 5 village alliance because we jinchuuriki are targeted by the akatsuki".

After Gaara spoke Ooniki said "I also vote for 5 village alliance because there is no way in hell that we will allow akatsuki to get away with the suffering that they caused" which Mifune said "It is agreed that great nations own 5 village alliance is formed" then Madara Uchiha appeared by teleportation as Madara Uchiha said "Before you lot attack me I have came to tell you about my plan to revive the all powerful ten tailed beast the Juubi" then Sasuke said "Don't even bother Madara they should already know because I have secretly shared the info by using my sharingan and once your dead the Uchiha will be mine to lead".

After Sasuke spoke Madara said "Oh 6th Hokage you discovered interesting way to share info with our clans dojutsu the sharingan except your eyes are nowhere near close to level of Itachi Uchiha the fool that I used to get rid of those traitors" then Sasuke activated his sharingan as Sasuke said "I'd watch your mouth if I was you bastard because there is room for one leader of Uchiha and you my ancestor cursed Uchiha with will of hatred that I had for one was lucky to overcome thanks to my allie the 5th uzukage himself" so Madara said "Anyways hand over the jinchuuriki's that you have or I will declare the 4th great ninja war".

As Sasuke clenched his fist in rage Sasuke said "We will never hand over the jinchuuriki's and I will never allow you to have your hands on my bestfriend Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze because together we will avenge our family" then Madara said "Alright since you refused to obey I declare 4th great ninja war on you and 5 honorable nation" so Sasuke gathered a chidori as Sasuke thought "I might not be at same level as my big brother but that does not mean I can't find another way to unlock Mangekyou sharingan".

As Sasuke goes to strike Madara Uchiha with chidori Sasuke said "Take this as acceptance of your declaration of war" which Sasuke hit Madara Uchiha with Chidori causing Madara Uchiha sent flying back to base where his remaining members of the akatsuki awaits then Sasuke said "Neji gather a team of Hidden Leafs best shinobi for battle because as for now we great nations 5 village alliance are at war" so Neji said "Alright Lord Hokage but what are you going to do".

As Sasuke grinned Sasuke replied "I am going to train to unlock mangekyou sharingan by following the path of true Uchiha not like Madara Uchiha" which everyone went of home except for Sasuke who went on a journey to find legendary mangekyou temple trainning ground of legendary Izuna Uchiha until 4 hours later Sasuke finally found it then Sasuke walked over to the entrance to see a slab saying "Those who are born with white flame of Uchiha can pass and those born with dark flame of Uchiha can't pass through barrier of flame flame".

After Sasuke read what the slab explained Sasuke formed a hand sign which Sasuke yelled "Fire style fireball jutsu" then Sasuke sent a firbeall at seal of uchiha clan so Sasuke waited for result until the barrier of white flame opened up allowing Sasuke uchiha to enter legendary mangekyou temple so Sasuke looked calm as a soul of Uchiha knowing that Sasuke have passed the test known as judgement of the Uchiha flame.

As Sasuke looked at soul of Uchiha flame Sasuke said "I am Sasuke Uchiha son of Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha" which soul of Uchiha replied "I know who you are through the flame of Uchiha and only those who are born with white flame of Uchiha is able to enter legendary mangekyou temple" then Sasuke looked kinda confused so soul of Uchiha said "Forgive me for not intruding myself I am Izuna Uchiha guardian of this legendary temple and I ask of you why have you came to legendary mangekyou temple".

After Izuna spoke Sasuke explained "Izuna I have came to unlock mangekyou sharingan because Madara Uchiha declared war on 5 great nation and 5 honorable nation" which Izuna said "You have came to the right place Sasuke I can help you because hidden in this temple is my mangekyou sharingan and only Uchiha's born of white flames can handle power of my eyes" so Sasuke asked "Izuna what is it that I need to do in order to recieve your eyes".


	48. Chapter 48: Team 1 vs Hidam the immortal

Chapter 48: Team 1 vs Hidan of the akatsuki.

On the next day teams from 5 honorables nations arrived onto the battle field with teams from 5 great nations then Sasuke yelled "Today we gather here to put an end to the akatsuki and protect our allies including people of 5 honorable nations" so Naruto yelled "People of 5 honorable nation today we are together with 5 great nation to put an end to the akastuki".

After both kages spoke everyone cheered which they all dashed of to battle the army of Zetzu clones until Hidan a member of the akatsuki stood in their way which Hidan said "You not getting past me because master Jashin demands sacrifice" then Yahiko said "You don't scare me fool I am one of 3 original founders of akatsuki" so Neji Hyuuga said "You don't scare me because your destiny is to be defeated by us your opponents".

After Neji spoke Kurotsuchi said "It must be your unlucky day if your our oppoent because your rein of terror ends here" which Temari said "Your evil deed ends here because we shall be the one that shall defeat you" then Karin said "There is no escape because we shall be the one that will finally put an end to your evil deed" so Chojuro said "Today is the day that I finally surpass Zabuza sensei and that means your evil deed ends here".

After Chojuro spoke a ninja from Hidden Lightling village said "Hello I am Botarsho and I am the one that shall put an end to your rein of terror" which Omoi said "With power of my black lightling you are done for" then a ninja from Hidden Star village said "I am Glowaito and to you I am your worst nightmare" so a ninja from hidden waterfall viillage said "You may know me as friend of jinchuuriki Fu named Aikano but today I am your eliminator".

After Aikano spoke Hidan said "Oh great Jashin give me power to kill these fools and sacrfice them for your cause" which Yahiko formed a hand sign as Yahiko yelled "Wind style heavens arrow" then Yahiko attacked Hidan with heavens arrow so Neji got into position as Neji yelled "8 tri grams 64 palms" while Neji started strike every 64 of Hidans chakra points Karin formed a hand sign as Karin yelled "Sealing jutsu devine lock".

As Hidan got marked with devine lock seal Neji striked Hidans last chakra point causing Hidan to not only lose his immortality but to lose ability to use chakra which Kurotsuchi formed a hand sign as Kurotsuchi yelled "Earth style stone trap" then Kurotsuchi stone trapped Hidan causing Hidan to be unable to use his arms so Chojuro yelled "Ninja art Hidden Mist jutsu" while Chojuro casted a chilling cloud of mist Omoi formed a hand sign as Omoi yelled "Lightling style electro shock".

As Hidan struggled to break out of Kurotsuchi's stone trap Hidan got electro shocked by Omoi which Glowaito formed a hand sign as Glowaito yelled "Ninja art Kujaku mark of death" then Glowaito striked Hidan with mark of death so Aikano formed a hand sign as Aikano yelled "Fire style burning fear" while Hidan got striked with burning fear Temari yelled "Wind style shredding wind".

After Temari spoke Temari attacked Hidan with shredding wind which Kunkuro yelled "Puppetry art kunai bomb" then Kunkuro finished of Hidan with kunai bomb while Kain sealed up the dead body of Hidan Kurotscuchi burried it deep so Karin said "One target down and whatever amount of enemies to go" meanwhile at headquaters Naruto said "Inoichi whats the result of team 1s battle against Hidan of the akatsuki".

After Naruto spoke Inoichi explained "Hidan of the akatsuki has been defeated by team 1 Lord Uzukage" which Sasuke said "Shikaku any news on team 2" then Shikaku explained "Team 2 is on the way to battle field point B where Kakazu of the akatsuki is located" so Ay said "That is excellent but what of Madara Uchiha's location".

As Sasuke looked serious Sasuke explained "Team 1 is on the way to help others take down some Zetzu clones allowing team 2 get over to battlefield point 2 where Kakazu of the akatsuki is located" which all ten Kages enjoying their ramen knowing that ramen is the only food they need to enjoy as they figure out where Madara Uchiha's possible location is" then Naruto looked at Sasuke as Naruto asked "How was your trainning Sasuke" so Sasuke replied "I have unlocked final stage of mangekyou sharingan thanks to all that trainning I had at legendary mangekyou temple and I can see that you must have completed your trainning".

After Sasuke spoke Naruto explained "Me and my cousin Lord Amekage both completed our trainning at special location much like the valley of the end where Hashirama Senju faced Madara Uchiha except the location I trainned with Nagato was location where path of six sages went face to face with ten tailed beast the Juubi" then Nagato said "Both me and Naruto have mastered our dojutsu the rinnegan on level that only path of six sages was able to acomplish plus it was not an easy thing to do because we both been tested by going face to face with Hashirama Senju the 1st hokage".

As 10 Kages finished enjoying their ramen Naruto said "Fellow Kages I sence that we have an intruder of sort near by and the chakra level of this intruder is vile as Madara Uchiha himself" which Sasuke explained "There is not much members of akatsuki that has such vile chakra except for Madara Uchiha but we have no idea where Madara Uchiha is hiding" then Ay said "It is possible that we are being spied on by a member of the akatsuki that we don't know about" so Mei asked "What member of akatsuki that we don't know about" while ten Kages figuring out the unknown member of the akatsuki Mifune said "There is only one member of akatsuki that we have not known about and that member is non other than a revived member of Hidden Leaf Village Mizuki the former teacher of ninja academy".


	49. Chapter 49: Team 2 vs Kakazu

Chapter 49: Team 2 vs Kakazu

Meanwhile back at battlefield team 2 has finally arrived at battlefield point B which Kakazu said "This is going to be interesting fight me against you ten" then Zabuza said "Your a fool if you think you can defeat us inspecially that guppy of ex swordsman of mist Kisame was eliminated" so Kakashi said "Whatever Madara plans I will not let him get his hands on Naruto because as a jonin of Hidden Eddie Village it is my duty to stop you".

After Kakashi spoke Might Guy said " the Hidden leafs green beast shall be your opponent and with power of youth I shall do whatever I can to defeat you" which Akatsuchi said "Your vile deed ends here because we are team that shall defeat you" then Konan said "There is no escape for you Kakazu because as one of 3 original founders of akatsuki it is my duty to put an end to your vile deed" so Ashaido a member of Hidden Lightling Village said "You are going nowhere except for hell Kakazu and in honor of 5 honorable nation your going down".

After Ashaido spoke Glowendo a ninja from Hidden Star Village said "By power of 5 honorable nation your rein of terror ends here and Kakazu your vile deed ends here" which Baki said "Kakazu your rein of terror comes to an end and your are going down" then Fu said "There is no way in hell I will hand over possible power of 7 tailed beast Chomei and for all that you caused as a member of Madara's akatsuki your punishment is death" so Karui said "In honor of the one protected Next Raikage and rapper artist of Hidden Cloud I will put an end to your vile deed".

After Karui spoke Kakazu said "How are you going to put an end to my deed when I have power of all 5 elements" which Kakzu formed a hand sign as Kakazu yelled "Wind style wind devastation" then Zabuza formed a hand sign as Zabuza yelled "Ninja art Hidden Mist jutsu" so Zabuza casted a chilling cold mist to cloud Kakazu's sight while Zabuza got his sword ready to attack Kakazu Zabuza said "Now where is your vital spot Kakazu of the akatsuki".

After Zabuza spoke Zabuza formed a new hand sign as Zabuza yelled "Water style water prison jutsu" which Zabuza trapped Kakazu in a water prison then Kakashi formed a hand sign as Kakashi said "lightling style bolt cutter" so Kakashi bolt cuttered Kakazu knowing that Kakazu is unable to fight back thanks to Zabuza's strong water prison while Might Guy got ready to finish of Kakazu Akatsuchi formed a hand sign as Akatsuchi yelled "Earth style rock bullet".

After Akatsuchi spoke he mud bulleted Kakazu knowing Kakazu is still trapped in Zabuza's water prison which Ashaido formed a hand sign as Ashaido yelled "Sealing jutsu time lock" then Ashaido marked Kakazu with time lock so Glowendo formed a hand sign as Glowendo yelled "Ninja art Kujaku chakra spear" but as Kakazu got chakra speared by Glowendo Kakazu felt the time lock seal activate causing Kakazu to feel slight shock of agony through his entire body.

After Kakazu felt effect of time lock seal Fu formed a hand sign as Fu yelled "Tailed beast transformation jutsu Chomei" which Fu transformed into Chomei then Fu striked Kakazu with air shooter so Fu changed back from her tailed beast mode knowing that her attack was painful enough to destroy nearly all 5 of Kakazu's hearts while Kakazu was suffering from Fu's powerful attack Karui formed a hand sign as Karui yelled "Lightling style static bolt".

After Karui spoke Karui static bolted Kakazu which Baki formed a wind sword then Baki yelled "Wind style air slasher" so Baki air slashed Kakazu but as Kakazu tried to break out of Zabuza's water prison jutsu Might Guy jumped up ready to finish of Kakazu with his signature move dymanic entry knowing that Kakazu is in perfecr position to die from being dymanic entried by Might Guy father of Hiden Leaf Villages own Rock Lee the second Hidden Leafs green beast.

As Zabuza released his water prison jutsu Might Guy yelled "Dymanic entry" which Might guy killed Kakazu with Dymanic entry then Kakazu's dead body got sealed up and burried by Akatsuchi then Zabuza said "Thats another member of the akatsuki down and whatever is left of akatsuki to go" meanwhile at headquaters Mei said "Whats progress of team 2s battle against Kakazu of the akatsuki" so Inoichi replied "Kakazu of the akatsuki has been defeated by team 2 and they are heading to help defeat army of Zetzu clones".

After Inoichi spoke Ooniki said "I have faced Madara Uchiha once some years ago and he is one opponent that is wicked because Madara would use anyone at his disposal to get what he wants and knowing method of this Madara wants to use power of ten tailed beast for his quest of total world domination" then Sasuke explained "Only way for him to get power of ten tailed beast is to become jinchuuriki of the ten tailed beast and if he gets power of ten tailed beast Madara will have enough power to activate frightening jutsu known as infinite tsukiyomi" so the 10 Kages got ready to join into the battle since they all finally figured out where Madara Uchiha's hideout is located.

Half an hour later the 10 kage finally got near Madara Uchiha's hideout where there is a battlefield which Naruto said "Sasuke this is it vengance shall be ours and Kurama's inspecially that all we worked for together as a team our family shall be avenged not through urge of vengance but will to protect those who are precious to us" then Sasuke replied "I agree Lord Uzukage my friend I may want revenge but I am not going to let my vengance get in the way to protect those who are precious to us all" so 8 other kages nodded in agreement knowing that together 10 Kages will have a chance to finally end Madara Uchiha's rein of terror.


	50. Chapter 50: Team 3 vs Zetzu Black

Chapter 50: Team 3 vs Zetzu Black

Meanwhile back at battlefield team 3 was blocked by Zetzu Black which Zetzu black said "Fools non of you shall pass because I will be your opponent in this battle" which Shino Abrame said "It is logical that you move aside because your unlucnky to have us as your opponent" then Hinata said "I will not let any of you akatsuki get anywhere near my fiancee Gaara because he has worked too hard to protect those who is precious to him" so Haku said "In order to protect those who is precious to me I will do what I can to put an end to your vile deed".

After Haku spoke Sakura said "My fiancee Rock Lee worked too hard to protect those who is precious to him with only pure taijutsu and I will not let any of you akatsuki ruin it no matter what your wicked leader Madara Uchiha thinks" then Asuma said "You will not pass because those who plans to harm my wife Kurenai will suffer my wrath" so other shinobi went to attack Zetzu black until Roshi of Hidden Rock Village arrived.

After Roshi of Hidden Rock arrived Roshi said "Careful Zetzu black was created with DNA of Madara Uchiha just like Zetzu White was created with DNA of 1st Hokage Hashirama Senju" which Tenzo stepped in as Tenzo said "Leave this one to me because as head of Senju clan it is my duty to put an end to cruelity of Madara Uchiha or Madara Uchiha alike foe" so Zetzu Black said "A member of senju clan how interesting but that does not scare me one bit since I am created from the DNA of Madara Uchiha the founder of Uchiha clan".

As Tenzo formed a hand sign Tenzo yelled "Wood style wooden cage dome" which Tenzo formed a wooden cage dome around their battle area then Tenzo said "Now there is no escape and unlike 2 that was sealed up when they was defeated your going to suffer the fate that Madara Uchiha shall suffer" so Tenzo went to attack Zetzu Black not knowing about Zetzu Blacks abilities but as Tenzo was about to strike Zetzu Black with wooden hammer strike Zetzu Black dodged the attack.

After Zetzu Black dodged Tenzo's attack Zetzu Black formed a hand sign as Zetzu Black yelled "Fire style black inferno" which Zetzu Black trys to burn Tenzo with Black inferno until Roshi formed a hand sign then Roshi yelled "Larva style Larva wall jutsu" so Roshi blocked Zetzu Blacks Black inferno knowing that Tenzo Senju is key to eliminate Zetzu Black.

As Roshi looked at Tenzo Roshi said "Tenzo Senju get ready to finish of Zetzu Black because I am going to buy you enough time by using going into my tailed beast mode" which Tenzo replied "Alright Roshi buy me whatever time that you can and I will finish Zetzu Black with jutsu of 1st hokage" then Roshi formed a hand sign as Roshi yelled "Tailed beast transformation jutsu Songaku" so Roshi transformed into his tailed beast Songaku knowing that Songaku's power is enough to buy Tenzo the time he needs to prepare his most powerful wood style jutsu.

After Roshi transformed into Songaku Roshi thought "Sogaku I am basicly going up against clone of Madara Uchiha and I am not sure what jutsu buy Tenzo Senju enough time to prepare for his most powerful wood style jutsu" which Songau replied **"Roshi to buy Tenzo Senju the time he needs you need to keep him busy by using a jutsu known as larva style jutsu meteor rain" **then Songaku thought "Thank you for the solution Songaku I know what to do now" so Roshi formed a hand sign with Songaku's hands as Roshi yelled "Larva style meteor rain".

After Roshi spoke he activated his meteor rain jutsu which meteors multiple mini meteors raining down at Zetzu black causing him to recieve damage from each mini meteor that Zetzu Black got hit by then Tenzo said "it took me half an hour and now I am ready to finish Zetzu Black with my most powerful wood style jutsu surpassed jutsu of 1st hokage Hashirama Senju" so Roshi canceled his jutsu as Roshi changed back from his tailed beast mode knowing that Zetzu Black does not stand a chance against Tenzo Senju's strongest wood style jutsu.

As Tenzo formed some hand signs Tenzo thought "I got to do this right because if I don't the jutsu I have in mind will not work" which Tenzo formed last hand sign as Tenzo yelled "Wood style crushing bark tree" then Tenzo Senju killed Zetzu Black with Crushing bark tree jutsu so dead body of Zetzu black was completely destroyed by Roshi's larva style jutsu total elimintation knowing that it is perfect way to get rid of unsealed dead bodies.

Meanwhile at another point of battlefield team 4 was blocked by Zetzu White which Rock Lee said "Zetzu White whatever your plan is we ninja of Hidden Leaf village will stop you" then yellowfox appeared so the yellowfox said "Naruto summoned me to help you humans defeat this useless opponent because this opponent is nothing like Hashirama Senju the first Hokage" while Team 4 looked confused yellowfox said "Name is is Kyusho and I am sorry that I forgot to introduce myself but as for you foolish white opponent I am your shinogami for today".

Meanwhile with 10 Kage they walked fowards to where Madara Uchiha is waiting which as they arrived on battlefield Madara Uchiha said "!0 Kages welcome to my personally battlefield and this is where you die except for you 2 jinchuuriki this is where I take positive power of your tailed beast that you denied me with that blasted hidden seal of yours" then Naruto formed some hand signs to prepare for a summoning jutsu knowing that with help of rinnegan Naruto will able to summon up 9 tail fox demon himself so Naruto slammed his hand down as Naruto yelled "Summoning jutsu Kurama".


	51. Chapter 51: Team 4 vs Zetzu White

Chapter 51: Team 4 vs Zetzu White

Meanwhile back with team 4 they are looking face to face with Zetzu white which Zetzu white said "I am your opponent now and neither of you can pass inspecially that fox" then Zetzu white threw a kunai at Kyusho causing Kyusho poof back home so Team 4 got ready to battle Zetzu white without help of a summon.

After Kyusho poofed back home Haku stepped to protect rest of team 4 as Haku said "If your plan based enemy you better let us pass because with power of my bloodline I will defeat you" which Haku formed a one handed hand sign then Haku yelled "Ice style demonic ice mirror" so Haku suurounded their part of battle field with demonic ice mirrors knowing that it is time that Haku use his special skills to eliminate Zetzu white.

After Haku suoorunded their part of battlefield with demonic ice mirrors Zetzu white went to attack Isaribi until Haku instantly appeared to block attack with an unbreakable shield of ice then Haku said "trying to harm fiancee of 5th Uzukage is a crime and your punishment is death" so Haku formed a different one handed hand sign as Haku yelled "Ice style 1000 ice needles of death" but as Zetzu white got striked by Haku's 1000 ice needles of death rest of team 4 got ready to help Haku defeat their opponent Zetzu white of the akatsuki.

As team 4 got ready to kill Zetzu white Haku sank into one of demonic ice mirrors to prepare for one of his deadliest jutsu's that Haku only use on people like the akatsuki then one member of team 4 formed a hand sign so first member of team 4 yelled "Fire style flame dart jutsu" but as Zetzu white was about to get rid by flame dart jutsu Zetzu white sank understand to avoid the attack not knowing that second member of team 4 is an earth style user plus a skilled sensor.

As second member of team 4 formed a hand sign second member of team 4 yelled "Earth style rising rock jutsu" which second member of team 4 used rising rock jutsu to get Zetzu white out of hiding then Zetzu white got hit by first member of team 4s fire style jutsu so Zetzu white started to feel the pain of agony from fire style jutsu knowing Zetzu white has 2 elemental weaknesses.

After Zetzu white got caught by fire style jutsu third member of team 4 formed a hand sign as third member of team 4 yelled "wind style shredding twister" which Zetzu white got trapped in shredding twister then 4th member of team 4 said "Looks like Zetzu white is done for because nobody can survive shredding twister jutsu of Akumo clan" then member of Akumo clan clicked his fingers to cancel the shredding twister jutsu to see that Zetzu white was completely ripped to pieces so team 4 went to take down some of remaining zetzu clones.

Meanwhile back with 10 Kages Naruto looked face to face with Madara Uchiha which Naruto said "Madara Uchiha you murderous bastard this is it the day of your death and our victory" then Madara laughed "You think you can defeat me Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze I killed your parents and if I was able to defeat them I can defeat you 10 without my akatsuki helping me defeat such fools like you idiots" so one minute later Kurama the 9 tail fox demon appeared knowing that it is time to reclaim his negative half of his power Kyuubi.

!Flashback begins when Naruto closed his eyes!

As Naruto closed his eyes Naruto had a flashback was his trainning with his cousin Nagato Uzumaki a fellow rinnegan user which Naruto sat down with Nagato as Nagato said "Naruto my cousin what is your dream" then Naruto explained "My dream is to have a family with Isaribi and to find true peace in ninja world one without the will of hatred that Madara Uchiha used as some sort of a curse" so Nagato said "Jiraiya sensei believed that way to obtain true peace is to understand others without needing to get revenge on such an opponent".

After Nagato spoke Naruto said "What is the opponent is not sort of person that perfers understanding of the targets way of true peace" which Nagato explained "If such an opponent is like that you much remember the words that your parents my uncle and aunty told you and channel your strength into incredible force of true might that shines like the sun" then Naruto replied "I think I understand what you mean by that and I will not let Madara Uchiha get away for all the suffering that he caused that is promise of life time".

After Naruto spoke Kurama smiled as Kurama said** "at last I have the freedom I desired and I think I will start with a simple fry up as in fry you up mortal" **which Kurama shot powerful fireball up in the air knowing it will crash down on gedo statue then Kurama returned home inside Naruto ready collect some of his negative power so Madara laughed until some of Kuramas negative power returned back into Naruto where it got absorbed by Kurama the 9 tail fox demon.

After Kurama aborbed some of his negative chakra back into his chakra network Naruto jumped right on Kurama's head which Naruto said "Say Kurama how do you want Madara Uchiha fried or pulzerized" then Kurama replied **"I like Madara shredded like the worthless opponent that he is" **so Naruto gave a wicked grin that make Kurama shiver with fear as Naruto said "Oh I like the way you think Kurama he caused us to suffer and I say we make him suffer before crush him down to weakling that he is allowing Sasuke to have the final strike".

Meanwhile Jiraiya and Tsunade are at the other point of battle where Orochimaru awaits with Kabuto which as 2 sanin arrived Jiraiya said "Tsunade leave Orochimaru to me because I have an old score to settle and that leaves you with Kabuto" then Tsunade said "Very well Jiraiya you better not die on me because if you do I'll use reanimation to revive you then I'll kill you myself" so Jiraiya replied "I love it when you get serious Tsunade and the necklace that your wearing shows that you was a brilliant hokage like your grandfather 1st Hokage Hashirama Senju".


	52. Chapter 52: Battle of the Sanin

Chapter 52: Battle of the Sanin.

After 2 sanin spoke Orochimaru said "Jiraiya do you think that you can defeat me when you failed to stop me from defecting from Hidden Leaf Village" which Jiraiya said "I don't think I can kill you traitor because I know that I can defeat you and Tsunade is more superior than you" then Tsunade said "You pay for using my grandfather and my granduncle with that forbidden jutsu of yours" so Orochimaru laughed "Tsunade I am much stronger than I used to be and if you think that you can defeat me even with help of deadlast Jiraiya I reply that message with my own message meaning bring it".

After Orochimaru spoke Kabuto said "Lord Orochimaru you handle Jiraiya and leave Tsunade to me" which Orochimaru said "Fine Kabuto take on Tsunade because I can defeat Jiraiya without any help" which Tsunade laughed as Tsunade said "Sending Kabuto to fight me Orochimaru is not a good idea because you have fogotten that I am mistress of sealing jutsu and mistress of the healing art" then Tsunade formed some hand signs so Tsunade yelled "Sealing jutsu restraintment seal".

As Tsunade went to mark Kabuto with restraintment seal Kabuto striked Tsunade on the leg with chakra desection blade which Tsunade thought "Damn it Kabuto is alot stronger than I believe but how do I defeat such an opponent" then Naruto got flashback about what Naruto told her.

!Flashback Time!

Naruto pointed to Tsunade which Naruto said "Tsunade you know that necklace that your wearing" then Tsunade asked "What about the necklace that I am wearing" so Naruto explained "That is not ordinary necklace because that necklace is a chakra crystal but do you know who's chakra it is".

As Tsunade touched her necklace Tsunade replied "It is my grandfathers necklace that he gave me and I tried to give it to my brother Nowaki Senju except the necklace did not accept him and this necklace did not even accept my ex fiancee Dan" which Naruto said "Your half right because the necklace belonged to your grandfather except the chakra is from your grandmother and if you are wearer of necklace you will able to use your grandmothers 2 abilities" then Tsunade asked "What 2 abilities does my grandmother have" so Naruto explained "Your grandmother has ability to tame a tailed beast and your grandmother has her emotion detector ability plus your grandmothers jinchuuriki healing power".

!Flashback time over!

After Tsunade had her flashback Tsunade activated her grandmothers jinchuuriki healing ability which the damage Kabuto done was repaired then Tsunade formed 3 hand signs as Tsunade yelled "Water style slashing whirlpool" so Tsunade killed Kabuto with her grandmothers jutsu slashing whirlpool but as Tsunade turned her attention to Orochimaru Tsunade said "I have defeated your lacky Orochimaru and now it is your turn to die".

After Tsunade spoke Jiraiya formed some hand signs ready to summon up the 2 toad sage elders Shima and her husband Fukasaku which Jiraiya slammed his hand down as Jiraiya yelled "Summoning jutsu" then Jiraiya summoned the 2 toad sage elders so as 2 toad sage elders appeared both toad sage elders asked "What is it that you need Jiraiya".

As Jiraiya pointed at Orochimaru Jiraiya explained "I am facing against my ex team mate Orochimaru and I need your help because I am going to use sage mode not just to finally get rid of Orochimaru but to also protect Tsunade the 5th hokage" which Fukasaku said "It is good thing that you summoned us because defeat someone like your former team mate you need to be in sage mode" then Shima said "You better be ready because once we get onto your shoulders we are going to channel nature chakra through you in order for you to be in sage mode" so Jiraiya replied "Alright it is finally time that I finally put stop to Orochimaru's plan once and for all".

After Jiraiya spoke the 2 toad sage elders channeled chakra through Jiraiya's body until Jiraiya was finally in his sage mode which Jiraiya formed a hand sign with 2 toad sage elders that also formed a hand sign then Jiraiya yelled "Sage art burning oil bath" so Jiraiya attacked Orochimaru with boiling oil bath knowing that jutsu is enough to do some damage to Orochimaru but as Orochimaru trys to use a forbidden jutsu Jiraiya yelled "Sage art lions mane jutsu".

After Jiraiya spoke Jiraiya attacked Orochimaru with lions mane which Orochimaru was badly been unable to dodge thanks to Tsunade who used sealing jutsu anti dodge seal which Tsunade formed a hand sign as Tsunade yelled "Water style whirlpool prison jutsu" then Tsunade trapped Orochimaru in whirlpool so Jiraiya said "This is the end of you Orochimaru you are no longer a legendary sanin as new legendary sanin shall rise".

After Jiraiya spoke Jiraiya formed a big rasengan which Jiraiya yelled "Sage art big rasengan" then Jiraiya killed Orochimaru with big rasengan so Jiraiya deactivated his sage modewhile 2 toad sage elders poofed back home while Tsunade started healing Jiraiya Tsunade said "A new legendary sanin will rise from the the path that we took as legendary sanin and we the last 2 of original legendary sanin can finally take role as council elders of Hidden Leaf Village".

Meanwhile at Madara Uchiha's base Kurama looks at Madara Uchiha with vengeful joy as Kurama said **"Now mortal I am willing to give you an extreamily slight chance to fight back but please do make it entertaining because I would not want this fight to be over too quickly" **then Madara replied "I am not afraid of you demon Fox I still have negative power of the other tailed beasts and you shall once again obey me" so Naruto laughed as Naruto said "Hate to correct you wait I mean I really love to correct you murderous bastard but my fellow jinchuuriki including Gaara a fellow Kage regained negative powers of their tailed beasts thanks to the crack I made on that sealing statue".


	53. Chapter 53: 10 Kage vs Madara Uchiha

Chapter 53: 10 Kage vs Madara Uchiha.

After Kurama spoke Naruto thought "Madara can somehow see you from within me but time I summon you back onto the battlefield" which Naruto formed some hand signs then Naruto slammed his hand down so Naruto yelled "Summoning jutsu Kurama".

As Madara Uchiha got ready to battle Naruto summoned 9 tail fox demon Kurama which as Kurama appeared he clawed Madara right through a wall causing part of Madara's base being damaged then Naruto jumped on Kurama's head at same time that Gaara formed same hand signs as Naruto so Gaara slammed his hand down as Gaara yelled "Summoning jutsu Tanuki".

As Gaara summoned 1 tail raccoon demon Kurama smiled which Tanuki appeared then Tanuki said **"Oh look what we have here a puny looking insect that believed that he could control us well that puny insect will be crushed as worthless puny insect that the human is" **so Tanuki blasted an air bullet at Madara Uchiha causing more of Madara Uchiha's base to be damaged but as Tanuki looked up at Gaara Tanuki said **"Human I see that you summoned me at last well never mind but let us eliminate the pest that all of us tailed beasts despise"**.

After Tanuki spoke Gaara replied "I agree with you Tanuki time that we show how powerful we are when we fight together as a team" which Gaara formed some hand signs while sycing his chakra with Tanuki's then Gaara formed the last hand sign as Gaara yelled "Wind style sandy oblivion" so Gaara sandy oblivioned Madara Uchiha but as Madara Uchiha was about to use his sharingan Kurama blasted a tailed beast bomb at Madara Uchiha causing Madara Uchiha to be seriously damaged inspecially that Naruto boosted Kurama's tailed beast bomb with rasenshuriken.

After Kurama attacked Madara Uchiha Raikage Ay yelled "Lariat" which Raikage Ay striked with laiat then Mei formed a hand sign so Mei said "You know Madara if you did not kill my sister and my brother in law you might got the chance to challenge a member of senju clan except all what you'll get for what you did is huge helping of justice".

After Madara Uchiha got larva blasted by Mei Sasuke formed a chidori which Sasuke yelled "Chidori slash" then Sasuke chidori slashed Madara Uchiha so Starikai formed a hand sign as Starikai yelled "Ninja art Kujaku power strike".

After Starikai spoke Starikai power striked Madara Uchiha which Glowendo formed a hand sign then Glowendo yelled "Water style tsunami strike" so Glowendo tsunami striked Madara Uchiha but as Madara Uchiha was about fireball Naruto Nagato raised his hand as Nagato yelled "Fire absorbtion".

After Nagato spoke he absorbed the fireball which Benaiko formed a hand sign then Benaiko yelled "Lighting style volt blast" so Benaiko volt blasted Madara Uchiha while Madara Uchiha tried to draw out his weapon Yoshaino formed a hand sign as Yoshaino yelled "Water style aqua missle jutsu".

After Yoshaino spoke Yoshaino aqua missled Madara Uchiha which Naruto started to form another rasenshuriken which Naruto said "Madara Uchiha for all that you caused I Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the 5th Uzukage sentence you to death" then Naruto threw rasenshuriken at Madara Uchiha as Naruto yelled "Wind style rasenshuriken" so Kurama smiled as Madara Uchiha got hit by rasenshuriken but as the smoke cleared the 10 Kage noticed that Madara Uchiha lost ability to use chakra thanks to the damage of rasenshuriken.

As 10 kage started gathering chakra together 2 of the bijuu returned home back inside their jinchuuriki then 10 Kage yelled "Madara Uchiha it is over because you not only lost the ability to use chakra but we the 10 Kage shall bring true peace to ninja world and that means time for you to die by power of 10 Kage" so Madara yelled "I am Madara Uchiha founder of Uchiha clan and I will not lose to you mortals" but as Madara Uchiha was about to activate sasanoo 10 Kage yelled "Elemental style supreme neo bomb".

After 10 Kage spoke they killed Madara Uchiha with supreme neo bomb which due effect of supreme neo bomb Madara Uchiha was complete obliverated leaving nothing but Madara Uchiha's head then Naruto formed a hand sign as Naruto said "Sealing jutsu trophacy seal" so Naruto sealed Madara Uchiha's head in a boulder knowing that soon boulder gets destroyed Madara Uchiha's head gets destroyed too.

As Naruto formed a regular rasengan Naruto thought "Cheers to our sweet revenge Kurama" which Kurama replied **"Cheers to total elimination of that bastard Madara Uchiha" **then Naruto striked big boulder with rasengan causing the big boulder with Madara Uchiha's head completely destroyed" so Naruto turned to look at his 9 fellow Kage as Naruto said "Madara Uchiha is no more we can all finally live in peace" as 9 Kage's went of back home with their shinobi Naruto went to prepare for his wedding with Isaribi.

Meanwhile at Hidden Eddie Village uzushiogakure Isaribi was getting ready for her wedding with Naruto which Isaribi thought "At last true my the big day that I finally get married to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the 5th Uzukage" then Isaribi got changed into her wedding gear knowing elsewhere Naruto is getting changed into his wedding gear that previous Uzukage wore on his wedding day but as Isaribi looked at the mirror Isaribi thought "Wow I look incredible and Naruto's mothers own wedding dress that I am wearing is truly something to treasure".

After Isaribi thought to herself Isaribi smiled with pride while to where Naruto is Naruto thought "I can't believe it me the 5th Uzukage finally getting married to the one that I love" which Kurama replied **"Get used to it Naruto because life of a married man is like being legendary Sanin Jiraiya when he enjoys reading his own creation Icha Icha books and when you 2 are at honey give your wife to be a good humping" **then Naruto thought "Gah Kurama your just as bad as Pervy Sage and I thought it was impossible for a tailed beast like you to be Pervy Sages equal" so Kurama replied **"Hey that mortal is nothing like me because I have been alive far longer than he is and even Mito herself did not even dare to call me Pervy Fox"**.

As Naruto smiled Naruto thought "Whatever you say Pervy Fox I know that only one that ever dared to call you such a nickname is me" which Kurama replied **"Damn you Naruto if I was not sealed in you I would have hunted you down until you agreed to read some Icha Icha books without complaining"** then Naruto laughed as Naruto thought "I don't see that happening because ninja world is going through clencing sort of process where everything that was damaged by Madara Uchiha is being restored cured and stars of destiny is shining a path for next genertaion of shinobi" so Kurama replied **"That is too true Naruto stars of destiny shall shine for next generation of ninja to enjoy with new generation of tailed beasts to be born from happiness of us the 9 bijuu's"**.


	54. Chapter 54: NaruIsar wedding & Honeymoon

Chapter 54: NaruIsar Wedding and Honeymoon.

On the next day Naruto is at Hidden Leaf Village where his mother married his father which Naruto thought "Kurama I feel kinda nervous because I feel like I am about to hide by using cameleon jutsu" then Kurama replied **"Naruto this is one of your most important events of your life and Isaribi loves you for who you are not for you being Kage"** so Naruto thought "What if I mess it up by doing something really stupid like run away from the wedding".

After Naruto thought to himself Kurama replied **"Brave it up Naruto this is something that none of you will ever forget and your friends in Hidden Leaf Village are there to support you" **which Naruto thought "I guess your right Kurama I can't be afraid of something like this because this is one of my most important events of my life and the joy that we share for getting rid of bastard Madara Uchiha is something worth to remember" then Kurama replied **"That is true and we have not had our real victory celebration yet because we need to be at special place at your village to really celebrate the death of bastard Madara Uchiha the leader of akatsuki"** so Naruto smiled as he had same idea how to celebrate death of Madara Uchiha their most hated foe.

10 minutes later Isaribi arrived at wedding location in Hidden Leaf Village which Naruto noticed how Isaribi looked which Naruto thought "Wow Isaribi looks incredible and my mum was right to pass her wedding dress over to Isaribi" then Kurama replied **"I envy you for that Naruto because you have someone to love while me I am lonely demon fox that has nobody to share happiness with" **so Naruto thought "Don't feel that bad Kurama my friend you never know when a female demon fox makes an appearance heck if she does I am possitive that she would be challenging opponent that the 2 of us would have to face together".

As Naruto held Isaribi's hand Tsunade said "Lord Uzukage Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze do you take Isaribi to be your loyal wedded wife to love and to care" which Naruto replied "I do honorable elder Tsunade" then Tsunade said "Do you Isaribi take Lord Uzukage Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze to be your loyal wedded husband to love and to care" so Isaribi replied "I do honorable elder Tsunade".

After Isaribi spoke Tsunade said "Place the wedding ring on each others finger to seal the deal that you 2 be married to each other" which Naruto placed his mothers wedding ring on Isaribi's finger as Isaribi placed Naruto's fathers own wedding ring on Naruto's own finger then Tsunade said "I announce new Mr and Mrs Uzumaki Namikaze and that means Lord Uzukage Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze you may kiss the bride" so Naruto turned to look at Isaribi as Naruto kissed Isaribi on the lips to truly seal the deal that they are married.

After Naruto kissed Isaribi Naruto picked up Isaribi which Naruto yellowflashed from Hidden Leaf Village to a peaceful hotel in Hidden Waterfall village then as the married couple arrived they was enjoying their life as a married couple which Isaribi started to strip naked knowing that she wishes to have Naruto's baby even to raise the baby as heir of Uzumaki Namikaze clan then Naruto started to strip in front of Isaribi without having to be nervous about becoming a father so Isaribi layed down on the hotel bed as Isaribi said "If you feel nervous Naruto you don't need to nervous because yur not alone anymore inspecially that I am your wife".

After Isaribi spoke Naruto said "I am not feeling nervous at all Isaribi it is just that I wish my parents your parents in law was still alive because I know that they would make good grandparents and that is something that I don't have in my life" then Isaribi replied "I don't even have grandparents either Naruto but our kids will have grandparents to smile with pride and our son would make an incredible heir of Uzumaki Namikaze clan and one heck of good Uzukage when you retire" so Naruto said "If the baby is going to be a boy our son would make an excellent Uzukage much like me but if our first born is a girl I would approve her relationship with whoever that she wishes to be with even if the male is from the Hidden Leaf Village".

**!LEMON TIME!**

After Naruto spoke he carefully came close to Isaribi as Naruto inserts his penis in Isaribi which Isaribi said "This is my first time Naruto and I don't want this to be rushed" which Naruto said "Alright I will not do this to quick because this is actually our first time" then Naruto started thrusting in Isaribi so Isaribi moaned "Oh god Naruto this feels good I can't wait to be mother of our first child" while Naruto step up a tiny bit more Naruto moaned "I can't wait to be father because all that my father taught me I am going to teach our first born child no matter what the gender is going to be heck if you have twins we'll teach them our jutsu's together".

After Naruto spoke Naruto step up a tiny bit more as Naruto felt himself getting close to the limit where he is about to cum in Isaribi's womb which Isaribi said "It is OK to go a little bit more now that I feel ready for you to really fuck me" then Naruto sped up some more until 20 minutes later Naruto cummed in Isaribi's womb ensuring Isaribi's pregnancy so 20 more minutes later they got dressed in their bed time clothes knowing that in due time they are going to be parents.

**!LEMON TIME OVER!**

On the next day 5th Uzukkage Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and his wife Isaribi Uzumaki Namikaze went of back to Hidden Eddie Village Uzushiogakure which people of Hidden Eddie Village cheered "Our Lord Uzukage is here to save us" then Naruto asked "What happend here" so a villager explained "9 tail demon vixen came and caused some damage to our home village" but as Naruto smiled Naruto thought "Kurama looks like I was right about you don't need to feel that bad by envying me because a villager from Hidden Eddie Village Uzushiogakure told me 9 tail demon vixen has arrived and caused some damage that equals to damage that your capable of" so Kurama replied **"Naruto its show time and what I mean it's show time I meant lets see how good your match making skills are"**.


	55. Chapter 55: Shining Pride

Chaapter 55: Shining pride.

After Naruto spoke with Kurama Naruto went of to face female 9 tail fox demon which 20 minutes later Naruto arrived then Naruto jumped onto top of highest building as Naruto looked face to face with female 9 tail fox demon so Naruto said "9 tail demon vixen whatever amage that you did ends here because your fate is not be alone but be with Kurama the 9 tail fox demon".

After Naruto spoke female 9 tail fox demon replied **"Human your are brave to say something like that to me and I already know Kurama because I was his mate infact he told me stay away from him just before he was brainwashed by that bastard Madara Uchiha" **which Naruto said "Kurama and I killed that bastard with help from 9 of my fellow Kage inspecially that we 10 kage had help from not only Kurama but he had help from Tanuki the 2 tailed demon raccoon too" then female 9 tail fox demon replied **"You lot beat me to chance to kill Madara Uchiha and that is wonderful but don't think that I am willing to let you seal me into your wife that easily because I always love a good challenge" **so Naruto asked "Are you challenging me Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the 5th Uzukage to a little brawl".

After Naruto spoke female 9 tail fox demon replied **"I am saying that human and I like your answer" **which Naruto said "I accept your challenge or better yet I can do this to not only avoid this challenge but to also reunite you with your mate Kurama" then Naruto quickly placed a teleportation seal on female 9 tail fox demon so Naruto formed a hand sign as Naruto teleported himself with female 9 tail fox demon to a big field away from Hidden Eddie Village Uzushiogakure.

As 2 arrived by teleportation Naruto formed some hand signs while activating animal path ability of rinnegan which Naruto slammed his hand down then Naruto yelled "Summoning jutsu Kurama" so Naruto smiled as he summoned Kurama the 9 tail fox demon but as Kurama appeared Naruto said "9 tail demon vixen meet Kurama the 9 tail fox demon and my friend".

After Naruto spoke Kurama said **"It has been a long time Kyumi and now at Madara Uchiha no longer exsists you don't need to stay away from me anymore infact my jinchuuriki's wife Isaribi Uzumaki Namikaze is the perfect woman for you to be sealed into because you both have such strong spirit that you 2 would not only get along as friends you both would be with us" **which Kyumi replied **"If this is way for me to be back with you I am willing be sealed into your jinchuuriki's wife but I like to see how strong your jinchuuriki is"** then Naruto said "Alright Kyumi I accept your challenge and Kurama my friend wait for Kyumi because I am going to call upon my fathers summon the cheif toad Gamabunta" so Kurama replied **"Very well Naruto don't take this too roughly because there is no way in hell that I will allow my mate to be to defeated that easily"**.

After Kurama spoke he returned back home in Naruto which Naruto did same hand signs that he used to summon Kurama then as Naruto slammed his hand down Naruto yelled "Summoning jutsu Gamabunta the cheif toad" so 10 minutes later Gamabunta appeared knowing that Naruto is on his head but as Gamabunta looked up at Naruto Gamabunta asked "Who are you and why the hell did you summon me when you have not signed toad summoning contract".

After Gamabunta spoke Naruto explained "I Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the 5th Uzukage summoned you and reason why I summoned you is that I have been challenged to a little brawl with female 9 tail fox demon plus as you was my fathers summon it was logical I summon you" then Gamabunta said "Your Minato's tadpole I heard about it is nice to meet you but how was you able to summon me" so Naruto explained "I used animal path ability of my rinnegan to summon you Gamabunta the cheif toad".

After Naruto spoke Gamabunta said "Alright I will help you but only if you share some sake with me to honor your father" which Naruto replied "I would not have it any other way cheif toad and now lets show Kyumi the honor that my father stood for" then Gamabunta drew out his blade so Gamabunta went to strike Kyumi until Kyumi shot a tailed beast bomb at Gamabunta's blade hoping to knock it of his hand.

After Kyumi tailed beast bombed Gamabunta's blade of his hand Gamabunta formed a hand sign as Gamabunta yelled "Water style liquid bullet" then Gamabunta counter attacked with liquid bullets so Gamabunta jumped right on Kyumi hoping to hold her down carefully but as Kyumi smiled with pride Kyumi said **"That was one heck of a rumble and it shows that you was willing to work together to protect those who are precious to you plus for that reason alone I allow you to seal me into your wife where I can be with Kyuubi like you being with your wife inspecially that with me there is no way in hell that your wife will ever be in any harm even when there is not much harm at all"**.

After Kyumi spoke Naruto formed a few hand signs which Naruto yelled "Sealing jutsu Jinchuuriki light" then Naruto activated sealing jutsu sending Kyumi right to Isaribi where Kyumi makes herself at home but as Kyumi got inside Isaribi a seal appeared on Isaribi's stomach so Isaribi thought "What was that I just felt and whatever this energy came from it feels incredible" meanwhile Naruto went of back to Uzukage office as Gamabunta poofed back home with some Sake that Naruto gave him as a thank you gift.

Some months later Isaribi gave birth to a baby boy named Minato Uzumaki Namikaze and a baby girl named Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze which Naruto thought "Mum and Dad if you can hear me Isaribi agreed to name our children after you in honor for what you did for me" then Naruto hugged Isaribi as their 2 children looked at their father with pride knowing that their life has just began.

THE END


End file.
